


Caught in the Crossfire

by CrochetingWords



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Hate to Love, M/M, Mild Language, Slow Burn, Suspense, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrochetingWords/pseuds/CrochetingWords
Summary: AU where Isak and Sana are partners working for the Oslo police department. Even used to work for the Oslo PD and is now Oslo's most well known private detective assisting the department in cases while also blogging about them.  Isak is not impressed when he shows up on one of his crime scenes, because what other reason is there to publicly blog about your cases than being fame hungry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic so I apologise for any choppiness or grammar errors. I am also not Norwegian and have never been to Norway, so any landmarks and details about the police force are purely from google. If there are any glaring errors, please let me know and I'll see what I can fix. Not proof read by anyone else.

Another report carefully completed, Isak sighs satisfied as he hits the send button. Most of the other officers in his department hated writing reports and loved to moan about it. That’s not the case for Isak however, he takes pleasure in recording the details of an investigation and making sense of the events. 

He has always been at the top of his class, in both high school and at the Norwegian Police University College. He continued to excel in the field and even when he went back at 23 to complete his master’s in police science. His only real competition at the College was Sana who turned from rival to friend and eventually partner and who is currently sitting in Linn’s office, their chief superintendent, being welcomed back to her first day of work after having the twins. 

Isak pushes his chair back from his desk and goes over to the lunchroom to grab his second cup of coffee of the day, deciding to pour one for Sana while he is at it. May as well since he is waiting and the coffee is actually fresh for once. 

“We are so glad to have you back.” Linn’s voice carries through her now open door. “Especially Isak. Maybe now he can be just a little bit less grumpy.” 

Oh that was definitely a hit directed at him. An unfair one at that. The blame should really be put on Linn for letting a journalist come in and shadow some of the officers in order to document the station’s efforts to keep the community safe. 

It ended with The Dagblad writing an unflattering article about the sentrum police department and mentioning a rude and grumpy Inspector. More accurately, Emma Larzen, the journalist who just could not take a hint wrote it. It never mentioned him by name and yet that same day Linn had called him into her office unimpressed. It wasn’t his fault. If anything he was the victim here, although he would never voice his thoughts on it out loud to her.

“Thank you” Sana says taking the cup of coffee out of his hand. His cup. But he couldn’t even be mad at her.

“Sanasol!” Isak’s voice rings through the open space layout, happy to see his partner return.

“Isabell!” Sana smiles raising the cup in greeting. 

“Welcome back. How are the twins, glad to finally be free of your bossy attitude and ready to spend their time with their pushover dad?” Isak grins.

“Funny. They’re still as fussy as when you saw them two weeks ago and I already went over our parenting strategy with Yousef, he doesn’t get to be a pushover here.”

“Tsss with you out at work all day keeping the streets of Oslo safe, it’ll be ice cream for dinner while watching game of thrones before you know it.”

“Isak, they’re 11 months old, I don’t think that’s something I have to worry about.” a smile spreading across her face, taking her first sip of the office coffee “Still shitty” she says in acknowledgement to the drink.

“Still shitty” Isak agrees.

“Sana, Isak there’s been a call in reporting a man was found unconscious by his wife following a break in down at Rådhusgata and Nedre Slottsgate. Are you two on it?” their dispatcher Vilde asks “Here’s the address” handing the information over to Isak when he nods.

“Ready to get back into it?” Isak turns to his partner.

“Let’s go, you can catch you up on how Magnus tried to take my spot while I was on leave. What’s up with that, is he planning on single handedly restructuring the Norwegian police force?”

“He argued that since as prosecuting attorney he has the authority to carry out an arrest, he should be allowed to come along into the field. He also mentioned that it would help us bond more, but I’m pretty sure he just wanted a chance to see Vilde more often.” Isak grabs the keys to their Volkswagen Passat and follows Sana into the parkade.

“How did Linn react to that?” 

“She called him a walking liability and mentioned that he couldn’t operate the coffee maker without breaking something, let alone drive in a vehicle containing secured weapons. Which by the way is true, that machine is the fourth one we’ve gotten in just as many months. Although full disclosure, I may have slightly contributed to the one in month three, I wasn’t having the best week. But don’t tell anyone. Then she told him to stop wasting her time and slammed the door in his face. He looked shut down for about a minute before he was back at Vilde’s desk trying to have her acknowledge him. ”

“Well, despite the occasional ignorant and naive comment, you can’t fault his sincerity. He is also a competent prosecutor.”

“True. Plus he’s still a friend that’ll come through for you when you need it.” Isak concedes remembering his call to Magnus in the middle of the night two years ago when his mother had a particularly bad episode. 

“You driving or am I?” holding out the keys approaching their assigned vehicle.

Sana lets out an overly dramatic sigh, rolling her eyes “I just spent the last 11 months on the twins’ schedule and now I’m back here having to look after you, I think you can manage to drive the eight minutes it will take us to get to the crime scene before I have to do the heavy lifting again.” 

“Maybe I could convince Linn to let Magnus be my partner after all if you’re going to be like that.” Isak returns just as sassy.

“Dream on.” 

He really has missed her. 

*

They arrive at the crime scene fifteen minutes later, thanks to the morning traffic on Lybekkergata, to find they are not the first ones. Already talking to a middle aged woman who was neither an officer or one of the paramedics, is Even Bech Næsheim. A former officer for the Grønland police district. It’s not quite clear why he left the force, just that he ventured out onto his own and became a private detective, running his own blog detailing some of the crimes he has helped solve. And someone who had absolutely no business at an active crime scene.

Great, just what he needs after his last run in with Emma. Which had come on the heels of a long speech Linn gave his department weeks ago about information leaking to the press while investigations are still ongoing. She was not happy when details of a high profile case involving Oslo’s own Julian Dahl were leaked and ended up in the morning’s Dagbladet. The author once again, Emma. 

Even has stressed in the past that he only posts cases on his blog once they are closed as to not hinder any investigations, but it still feels careless to Isak to release that amount of detail via one of Oslo’s most popular blogs. Isak may have spent more time reading it than he’d like to admit to himself, but in his defence the rest of Oslo seemed to be obsessed as well. 

Even greets them with a blinding smile introducing himself as they approach. Shit, the pictures on his site really didn’t do him justice. It only serves to annoy Isak further.

“Isak Valtersen” taking Even’s slightly dry hand in a brief introduction. But it still feels warm and soft in his. “Sorry, what are you doing at our crime scene?” Isak asks as civilly pushing the useless thought aside.

“I called him” the woman answers “he’s Oslo's best detective and I asked him to find who attacked to my son in law.” Best detective my ass, Isak thinks. 

“Did you call this in?”

She shakes her head “My daughter, Karin did, Leif’s wife.”

“And where is your daughter now, Anette?” 

“Karin is just over in the kitchen with her husband, the paramedics are looking at him now. I’d like to look in on them” Isak nods.

With Anette momentarily gone Sana turns back to Even “Hello Even” she smiles openly, a smile usually reserved for family.

“Back at work already? So does this mean Yousef is taking over with the twins?”

Sana nods. “He’ll be spending the next three months at home with them. I think he’s glad for the break from work. You should come by and meet them.”

“Yeah maybe” Even’s smile significantly dimmer now.

“You know you’re still welcome anytime.”

Isak cocks his head, looking between the two, confused at Sana’s pleasant attitude and Even’s change when asking about her family. He wasn’t aware that they knew each other already. It made sense considering Sana’s brother, Elias, works for the grønland police. Odd that Isak’s never met him at the Bakkoush family gatherings that he had been lucky enough to be invited to.

Shrugging he goes to seek out the victim and his wife who are sitting on kitchen chairs next to one another. The medics look to be finishing up their assessment of the victim's condition, his wife at his side holding his hand looking shaken while Anette stood off to the side. 

“We need to take him in to Atlasklinikken and have a doctor run a few tests. He was hit over the head pretty badly.” One of the female medics tells Isak. He nods as the two paramedics help Leif onto the stretcher and wheel him out. 

They were going to have to stop by the hospital after to get the victim’s statement.

“Karin?” Isak asks gently “I need to ask you a couple of questions about what happened.”  
She seems to barely be holding it together and finally breaks into tears, the shock of the situation hitting her. Anette rushes to her side, running her hand through her daughter’s hair soothingly. 

“Karin, I know this is difficult, but could you just run me through what happened and when you found him?” 

Karin nods, hiccuping “I came home from yoga.”

“What time was that?”

“Shortly after 09.00.”

“And what time did you leave this morning?” 

“Half past seven, the yoga studio is just around the corner and the class started a quarter to eight.”

“Thank you, and what did you first see when you got home?”

“At first nothing, everything looked the same. Leif is usually still out running when I come home so I dropped my mat by the entrance and went to have a shower. Then I went to the kitchen and...” Karin sobs“..there he was...just on the floor...not moving, and I thought...I thought…he was there on the floor while I was in the shower. I didn’t. He was lying here helpless while I was in the shower.” 

“Was there anyone else in the apartment with you when you found him?”

“No it was just me.”

“And then what happened?” 

“I called 1-1-3 for an ambulance. I thought at first he only must have passed out. But while I was on the phone with them I looked around and saw everything knocked over and out of place...who would do this?”  


“That’s what we’re going to try to figure out” Isak reassures her. “Did you notice anything missing? Something they could have been after?”

“No, anything of value is either still here or broken.”

“Okay, did you call your mother after calling for an ambulance?” he asks nodding over to her mother who was still stroking her hair.  
“Call her? Wha- oh no, mamma just stopped by and found us like this.”

“Did she have to be let in?”

“No, mamma has a key. We were supposed to already have been gone by the time she came.”

Turning to Anette “and what time was that approximately?”

“Maybe 09.55, my daughter works very hard and leas a busy life so from time to time I stop by to help her with any upkeep for anything else she may not have time for.” 

Isak adds that to his notes “When was Leif conscious again?”

“Not until the medics came, half an hour ago or so” Karin sniffes.

Turning back to Anette “when did you call Even Bech Næsheim?”

“Right after I saw the state of the place and my daughter hysterical next to her unconscious husband. I knew he could help. I've been following his blog almost since day one and he was the first one that came to mind.”

Isak looks at his watch. It was only 10.40. That’s a pretty tight timeline for a random unplanned burglary. 

Hearing Sana’s voice from the living room he thanks mother and daughter for answering his questions. 

“If you don’t have any more questions, I would like to take my daughter to the hospital to be with her husband.”

“Of course, we’ll just finish up here and will let you know if there is anything else. We will still have to speak with your son in law once he has been cleared by the doctor.” Sana says from the doorway letting them out.

“Leif Olsen, 32, was hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious. According to their elderly next door neighbour she didn’t hear anything and the only other resident at home is the nanny in the apartment down the hall and she’s been dealing with a colicy baby so she didn’t hear a thing either.” Sana winces as she shares that last bit when Isak steps back into the living room.

“So this occurred sometime between 7.30 and 9.15 this morning. That’s a very brief window first thing on a Monday. We’re missing something, why break in just to attack him. According to the wife nothing was taken, if he was hit from behind then why knock everything over and make it look like a robbery. Did he get spooked?” 

“The door doesn’t show any signs of forced entry and the windows are intact, plus we’re on the fourth floor so it doesn’t look to have been random.” Even says coming out of the bedroom. “I did find this though” holding up a broken picture frame of Leif and Karin. 

“I thought all of the damage was only to the living room and kitchen. She should have noticed a broken frame in her bedroom if she had to walk through it to get to the shower.” Isak’s eyebrows furrow.

“Unless it happened before the break in.” Even adds.

“Hmm. Could be..wait what are you still doing here, this is a police investigation and you can’t be here. You’re contaminating the crime scene. Give me that.” Even looks genuinely surprised at Isak’s sudden outburst as he snatches the picture frame out of his hands.

“Isak, it’s fine,” Sana scolds “he can help us on the case.”

“This is a break-in and an assault, we don’t exactly need to gather Oslo’s best and brightest to solve this one.” Isak argues.

“So you agree, I am the best detective.” Even raises an eyebrow teasingly at Isak daring him to shoot back but before he can, Sana speaks again.

“He’s helping out. I’m the more experienced of the two of us here.” she stares him down. She really had perfected her stare down while she was on leave. But dammit, Isak is a police inspector first and scared of Sana second. 

“I think you’ll find that I now have more field experience than you.” he says without thinking.

“Are you trying to say that I lose authority because I took maternity leave to take care of my children?”

Shit. Shit he didn’t think that one through. “Fuck, no. Sana..” he is losing his high ground very quickly

“Because I hope that’s not what you’re trying to insinuate.”

“Of course not Sana! You know I would never say something like that - okay well I did but I wouldn’t mean anything like that.” 

“Good” Sana immediately looks friendly once more “if that’s the case, you won’t mind me exercising my authority and having Even help on the case.” 

She has him. Why is she be so hell bent on having Even join the investigation? Isak is convinced if it was anyone else she would have shut down the idea immediately. What did they discuss after he left the room….

“I’m sure the prosecuting attorney will have some issue with having a civilian join a police investigation.” He tries knowing it won’t do much.

“Leave Magnus or Jonas to me.” she simply says. 

Isak sighs. Sana is going to get her way today and he knows it so he isn’t going to fight her on it further.

Before heading back to the office they request footage of any security cameras in the area to be sent over and stop to interview Leif Olsen at the Atlasklinikk. As expected, fe did not hear anything before being hit in the back of the head and after that everything went black. But at least thanks to his fitness tracker they now knew he had finished his run at 08.23 and according to him the attack happened shortly after.

Back at the office Sana does handle Magnus, not that he needs much handling when it comes to Even. Turns out he is another fan and literally throws himself into Even’s arms for a hug as an introduction. At least Jonas, the other prosecuting attorney working out of their office, looks to be immune to Even’s charms. He does agree to let Even come along on their case but is still apprehensive and does his job by drowning Even in paperwork. Linn just agrees but looks directly at Isak warning that she doesn’t want any drama or problems arising out of this arrangement. 

“Why not ask the wife about the frame?” Even asks back at Isak’s desk after he finished with Jonas. Isak may take a bit of satisfaction from the way Even is clenching his right hand into a fist and extending his fingers repeatedly to try to work out a cramp.

“Wasn’t the right time. I want to go over the security footage and talk to the remaining neighbours first. See if there were any noise complaints they decided not to file first.”

“To catch her in a lie?”

“More to get the full story, really. And to see if anything comes back on the prints. Looks like someone gripped it pretty tight and hurtled it across the room with some force.”

“When are you planning on going back?” Even asks now leaning on his desk.

“This afternoon, I’m heading back that way anyways.” Isak answers trying to ignore him and continues to type up his notes from earlier. He needs to get his thoughts on the case down while it is still fresh in his mind.

“I’ll join you.” 

“Uhmm actually-” Sana’s not at all fake cough interrupts him. Isak looks up to meet her glare. No, no, why is she on a mission to ruin his entire day. 

“I have to stick around and go over a few things with Magnus, you should take Even.” Sana says.

His mouth and brain have decidedly stopped communicating today, so after his slip earlier, he isn’t about to try to argue her again or call her out on that obvious lie.

“Fine” looking at his phone. It was 11.50. 4 new messages from Mamma. “Meet me outside of the yoga studio at 13.30 we can start there.” 

“You don’t want to head over now?”

“No, I’ve got somewhere I have to be. See you at 13.30.” With that he locks his computer up, throws on his hoodie over the light blue uniform shirt, grabs his backpack and makes the ten minute trek down Kirkegata to Kunstverket galleri.

On his way he stops by the cafe next door to grab two lunch orders before he steps through the front doors of the art gallery. It is closed to the public on Mondays but as Eskild has repeatedly reminded him, an art curator never has the day off.

He is immediately pulled into a hug “Oh my dear godchild, what on earth have I done to deserve this blessed visit.” 

“Eskild, you literally asked me just last night to stop by for lunch today.” Isak is fondly exasperated, while still trying to claw his way out of the crushing hug.

“Hush, let people think you selflessly love me enough to surprise me with a visit.” 

“There’s no one else here” Isak groans. “You ready to go? Don’t want your sandwich getting soggy. I know I won’t hear the end of it if it does.” 

The clouds from earlier have disappeared and the sun is now shining through with just enough of a breeze that Isak feels comfortable in his layers. They head over to the benches outside the museum of contemporary art. Watching the people pass by as they eat their sandwiches and drink their coffees.

“So I heard that you’re working with Even Bech Næsheim now.”

“How, that seriously only happened hours ago.” Wait, of course. “Ugh, Magnus?”

“Yup, look he even posted three selfies with Even. I think someone’s starstruck.” Eskild shows him his instagram account.

“He’s not a star, he’s just someone who decided he was better than the force and is now trying to get credit for everyone else’s hard work. And make himself a pseudo celebrity as a result.”

“Hmm do you know that for a fact?”

“Well maybe not, but what other reason is there to publish every case file out there other than to get credit and to seek attention? And don’t tell me he’s not aware that half the praise he gets is just based on his looks.”

“Could be,” Eskild thoughtfully takes a bite out of his smoked salmon and egg sandwich “but maybe now is a good time to get a first hand feel for him. I don’t think you’re the only one in the police force that isn’t too happy with Even’s approach. He's not wrong, as much as Oslo loves him, many of his fellow officers have a love hate relationship with him. Sometimes the comments could get downright nasty, Isak should know, he's been there to hear them first hand and never said anything. "I’ve heard you rant about it enough to know. Maybe there is more to him. Just give it a chance, it’s only one case and then you’re back to just you and Sana.”

“Are you saying all this just because you want to meet him?”

“Isak! You should know me better than that. I only care about what’s best for you. And if I just happen to meet Even while looking out for you, then it’s just a win all around, isn’t it.” 

“Eskild, I’m not planning on parading him around to everyone in my life and introducing him. I just want to get rid of him.”

“Okay, okay. But just think about giving him a chance.”

“Alright, you didn’t know about Even yesterday, so why did you ask to spend lunch together?”

“Can’t I just want to spend time with you? You’re never at home anymore, or I’m working. I’d just like some more time with my godson, okay?” Although the sentiment is sweet and Isak is sure Eskild means all of that, he knows that is not the reason.

“Come on, what’s the real reason.”

“Okay, fine. We’re showcasing one of our new artists, Etienne Roux, in a few weeks and it’s black tie, but I really want you to come.” 

“Eskild, you know I hate those things. Plus I never understand the actual art.”

“But please, please, do it for your Guru. I want to meet the artist and tell me what you think about him.”

“Are you trying to set me up?”

“God no, Isak, not everything is about you. I think he’s into me. But I can never tell for sure. So I just want your opinion.”

“And you can’t just have him over like a normal person so I can meet him?” Isak crumples up the now empty sandwich wrapper and brushes off his pants. 

“I don’t want to be wrong and scare him off by inviting him over. Please baby gay.”

“I’ll go if you agree to never call me that again.”

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down” Eskild looks beyond happy throwing out his coffee cup as they get up and leave the park.

*

Isak heads over to meet up with Even, his conversation with Eskild still on his mind. Maybe he is jumping the gun and judging him too soon. But Isak has read all his blogs and seen all the comments online. Even is self serving. He assists the police on cases, but then goes and posts on his blog taking credit. He’s never seen anyone fawning in the comments over the officer’s hard work. They’re all praise for Even only. Well the vast majority was praise, the rest were sexual or harassment. Some both. Then there are times where he just falls off the face of the earth only to reappear weeks later like nothing out of the ordinary happened, ongoing cases be dammed.

But maybe Eskild does have a point and he is not seeing Even as a whole. He only has to make it through to the end of this case with him anyways. And it will be over in no time. He can survive being just polite enough for a couple of days.

He sees Even standing in front of the yoga studio and they go in to interview this morning’s instructor, a chipper tanned petite young woman in dreads. 

“Oh yeah, I know Karin. She comes here every Monday morning for my slow flow class.” the instructor responds when Isak asks. 

“And was there anything unusual about her when she came in today?” 

“Hmm, no she was her usual happy self. It was a pretty full class this morning, but she still said hi to me before class started and thanked me before she left.”

“Has she ever missed a class?” Even asks.

“Oh gosh, never. She is almost religious about it.”

“And it was always just her, never her husband or a friend with her?”

“Nope, I think it was her alone time, like her refuge from the day, trying to regain some balance. So no, she never brought anyone with her.”

“Alright, well thank you for your time. We’ll let you know if there’s anything else.”

“Where to now?” Even asks leaving the studio. 

“We should follow up on that camera footage from the bar across the street from their apartment building. Then it should be late enough for some of the neighbours have returned and we can interview them.”

They pick up the tapes to look over later. Luckily in one of the cameras trained on the street, the front door to the building was partially visible. It isn’t a lot, but it is still something. 

Interviewing the remaining neighbours doesn’t give them much more to add to this morning’s notes. The couple down the hall still aren’t home, but their other next door neighbour does have something interesting to share.

“Isn’t that where the crazy broad lives with her husband?” The middle aged man asks.

“Why do you say crazy?” Isak frowns trying not to flinch as the image of his mother immediately pops into his head.

“Yeah, both her and her mother. They were just going off on each other in the hallway. They were completely hysterical.”

“When was this? Did you hear what they were saying?” 

“Maybe four weeks ago. Don’t know the day, but I know it was at about 23.00 or so. The evening news had just came on. The mother wasn’t a fan of her daughter’s husband. Calling him abusive and an embarrassment to the family. The daughter was defending him saying that she was making shit up and he was a good man.”

“And you heard all of that?” Isak repeats still frowning at the man.

“It would have been pretty hard not to hear from my apartment. They were right here at the end of the hall by the fire escape. I’ve run into both of them pretty frequently so I recognized them right away.”

Isak and Even look at one another. They speak to the man a few minutes longer, Isak still taking down notes.

Outside the building Isak comes to a stop. “We’ll have to see if anyone can back up his story on the fight. I’m not about to take his word for it.” Isak says looking up at Even who had turned quiet during that last interview. 

The wind had starts to pick up slightly and Isak is glad for his extra layer. “Do you want to take care of that tomorrow morning while I review the tapes? Then we can go and question the couple again.”

Even nods watching Isak intently. “Sure, of course.” He seems hesitant.

“If you’re busy, Sana and I can handle it.” 

“No, that’s not it. I’ll make the calls. I just wanted to apologize. I probably didn’t make the best first impression.” 

Shoot, why couldn’t he leave it be. Even apologized despite the fact that he really had not done anything wrong. He was after all called out there by a client. Maybe Isak could do the same and offer an apology of his own. Looking back, he may have overreacted and acted a bit rude.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Or apparently not.

“See you later, Isak?” Even asks..hopeful? He already has had everyone but King Harald himself sign off on working with the sentrum police department. Why is he all of a sudden now sounding like he is asking Isak for permission?

“Sure” Isak sighs “see you later.” Just a couple more days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion of abuse, but nothing graphic or too detailed.

> _**Lovers reunited once more** _
> 
> _…Last February a woman came to me asking for my help finding her missing husband._ _He had been gone for a couple of days at that point with no word from him and she was understandably distraught._
> 
> _As the day count continued to rise, it was easy to lose hope especially during the dark winters that tear through our country, but during our search it was the wife who kept my hopes and determination high. She told me the story of their epic love, they had originally met in her first year of grade school and became fast friends until his family moved away three years later._
> 
> _In her second last year of school she saw him again. From across the courtyard. He had come back. They were reunited and they fell for each other instantly, but then ended up attending universities at opposite sides of the world and eventually lost touch._
> 
> _Until one day, years later they just ran into each other on the trains in Oslo. Fate had brought them back together she said. So it didn’t matter what they had to face, they would always find one another._
> 
> _Her faith in her relationship gave me the strength not to give up, to know that there will finally be a right time for everything and I would have my chance._
> 
> _So dear Oslo, we did find him one hour away in a hospital in Kongsvinger, with no ID and no memory. Naturally his wife did not let that stop her from standing by him. She told me fate had her plan for them. Even if his memories never did come back and should he never love her again, she would still be happy to have him in her life and to know he was happy. Seeing them together it was clear to see they were destined, epic. As luck or fate would have it, just as he started to fall for her all over again a few weeks later his memories of their life did return._
> 
> _There’s nothing more rewarding than reuniting a family. It’s those kinds of cases that remind me an epic story does not need to end in tragedy–_

“What are you reading?” Sana asks.

“Nothing. Research. Checking the tapes.” Isak quickly clicks into another window on his computer clearing his throat and almost knocks over his half empty mug in the process.

“Mhmm” Sana has a small smile on her face sitting down on at her desk facing his. “Any progress?”

“Maybe, but I’ve still got a few hours of footage left.” he sighs leaning back in his chair. “I may need a second pair of eyes for a couple of spots I have marked. I’m going cross-eyed here looking at the same door for hours. I also requested the traffic camera tapes a couple blocks down from the crime scene.”

“I can have a look at it in a bit.” Sana offers “I read your notes from yesterday, looks like you and Even make a decent team” smile growing bigger.

“He wasn’t half bad.” Isak admits. 

"Wow, wasn't half bad, that's high praise coming from you." He still isn’t sure about the look Sana is giving him. Too knowing for his liking and considering there was nothing to know.

“How did your first day back go, did Yousef get along with the twins?” He asks to change the subject.

“He actually adjusted quite well. He even had dinner ready waiting for me when I got home.”

“How's that different from usual? Woah, no need to start throwing pens.”

“Keep it up and there may be more stationary in it for you.”

“Seriously, you deserve it. I’m happy for you.” Isak smiles and he really means it.

A husband, kids, and dinner waiting for him at the end of the day, all things Isak is unlikely to ever have. He just isn’t the type to have a relationship that lasts. Much less be capable of raising kids. His own childhood was almost non-existent. He probably wouldn’t have the slightest clue of what to do with children or how to raise them. He would ruin them. Although he can almost picture the loving family-

“Her neighbours down the hall were able to verify the argument between mother and daughter four weeks ago.” Even says approaching Isak’s desk pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Hei” Even greets Isak with a smile so sincere Isak doesn’t know what to do with it before he looks over at Sana and greets her as well.

“So the guy was telling the truth then.” Isak says.

“Another thing, I talked to the couple sharing a bedroom wall with the Olsens. They said they heard things get a little heated around 06.00 and it ended with something being smashed and a door slamming. And it wasn’t the first time they heard them fighting through the wall.”

“Then I think it’s time to follow up with the wife. Sana, you coming with?”

“You two go ahead, I will go over the footage you marked for review.”

“Let’s go” Isak says to Even.

*

“Karin, when we were collecting evidence we found this broken picture frame in the bedroom.” Isak says pushing forward a picture of the frame across the desk as they sit in the station’s interview room.

“They were in the bedroom as well?” She asks uncomfortable.

“We’re not sure that they were.” Even responds. “We spoke with your neighbours and they said they heard fighting around 06.00 yesterday and it ended with something being broken. Was it this frame by chance? We found it in the corner of the room, glass still on the floor.”

“We just had a disagreement.” Karin states distressed. “We fight sometimes. Couples fight. It’s normal.”

“Karin, we’re just trying to piece together the events of that morning and anything you can tell us will help.” Even soothes.

Isak decides to stay out of it for the moment. She is justifying her fights with her husband and between the testimony given by the neighbours and the fight with her mother in the hallway, it doesn’t paint the husband in the best light. It sounds like Even will provide much more comfort than he can.

“He just sometimes has a temper and we end up arguing. That morning he started up about how I’m never at home enough and that we didn’t need my mother around. It just escalated so quickly and before I knew it the frame came flying past my head and smashed against the wall. I was so shook up I took my yoga mat and went for a walk until class started.” Karin sniffs wringing her hands anxiously.

“And did this happen often – him throwing things?”

“Does that matter?”

“We’re trying to see why someone would break into your home just to assault your husband and then make it look like a robbery without taking a thing.”

“And you think it was because of me?”

“We don’t know, but every bit helps.” Isak says.

She takes a deep breath “yes it’s been happening more often lately.”

“We have a witness who says he saw you arguing in the hall with your mother a few weeks ago. Was it related to this?”

“Jesus, is this another one of my neighbours? Do they have nothing better to do?” She snaps before sighing. “Mamma thinks Leif is not good for me, that he is dangerous. Pappa wasn’t such a good man, he was always drunk and hitting us. But I told her it’s not the same, she was just projecting her own experiences onto me. So yes, we ended up fighting in the hall because Leif had already gone to bed and I didn’t want to disturb him.”

“Is there a lot of hostility between your mother and husband?” Even asks.

“There is, but those two never take it out on the other. Instead they just pile it on me, blaming me for not making the right decisions in their eyes.” She looks exhausted and Isak decides he has all the information he needs for now.

“Thank you for your time once again, Karin.” Isak shakes her hand.

*

“I’m not sure how I got stuck with the bitch work, but here are your tapes” Jonas says handing them over to Isak.

“Because without you I’d be nothing. Thanks man”

“You’re not wrong. We still on for tomorrow?”

“Absolutely, I could really use some time with the guys.”

“Good, because you’re supplying the beer.”

“What? I brought it the time before last.”

“No, you were supposed to bring it the time before last, but I covered for you because you couldn’t plan ahead and worked late so I spotted you.”

“Alright, alright I’ll fix it. How are things with you?”

“Okay I guess, had a fight with Eva.”

“Oh shit." Jonas and Eva had been on and off for all of their time at Nissen before finally breaking up for their first year at Oslo University. In their second year they got back together stronger than ever. They have been living together for six years and engaged for almost a year now.

“She wants to stay where we are now, but I keep telling her the apartment is too small for when we start having children. Anyways, that turned into a whole thing and then she wouldn’t talk to me.”

“Sorry to hear that, I’m sure you two will work it out, you’re this station’s power couple.”

“We both apologized this morning, but I think we still need to take some time just the two of us, so I proposed a weekend away at the cabin.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“But we can get into that tomorrow after a few drinks, see ya." Jonas offers as a farewell.

"See ya.

Sometimes Isak feels like he is on the outside looking in. All his friends building their lives, moving on and making something of themselves while he is still living with the same roommate for the last eleven years.

Is eleven years too long to live with the same roommate? It hasn't always been only him and Eskild. Linn used to live with them for the first four years before moving in with her girlfriend. Then it had been just Isak and Eskild for a year before Eskild’s then boyfriend moved in. That lasted about six months before the situation fell apart and the boyfriend moved out.

And so the living situation continued. Once in a while one of Eskild’s boyfriends would move in and it would be going so good that Isak would sometimes get jealous of what they had. He wasn’t proud of it, but if he were to admit it to himself between the nameless one night hookups, he wanted so badly just to come home to someone at the end of a long day and be held. Be safe. The closest he would get was when Eskild’s boyfriend would inevitably move out, leaving a broken hearted Eskild crying in his bed. Isak would come in and be his shoulder to cry on. In those moments he would also remind himself why he kept himself closed off from the chance to have his heart broken over and over again.

*

“Even, look at this” Isak points at the two screens, one of the camera pointed partially at the front door and the other the traffic cam footage from two streets down the road. The former had a man in a light sweatshirt holding what looked to be a bottle in his hand.

The same man appears on the traffic camera moments later without the bottle before climbing into a car and taking off down into traffic. Shit, the way the car was parked they may not get much more than the model and make, but it’s a start.

“Wait hold on, rewind ten seconds…okay stop there.” Even says his arm barely touching Isak’s from

“We’ve got a partial license plate and the make of the car” Isak grins “let’s call this in and have the guy picked up. Good work.”

“I’m sorry, is this the same Isak I met yesterday talking? Saying good work to me?" Even laughs raising his eyebrows. His expression genuinely happy.

Isak rolls his eyes “Don’t say I didn’t try to be nice” he says fighting a smile. 

*

The next day is busy with interviews for Sana and Isak. First was the suspect who was brought in earlier in the day.

“Egil Bengtsson, where were you yesterday morning between 08.00 and 09.00?” Isak asks

“Uh I was at home sleeping still.”

“According to your ID that’s all the way in Alna?” one of the slightly lower income boroughs in Oslo, also roughly a twenty minute drive from the apartment.

“That’s correct.”

“We have you on camera leaving a crime scene with a bottle that matches the wounds sustained by the victim at 08.40 at Rådhusgata and Nedre Slottsgate.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Must be someone else.”

Sana slides a screenshotted picture with the time stamp in front of him. He is wearing the same sweatshirt. Isak raises his brows at him not willing to go around in circles anymore.

“Okay look, I’ll tell you what you need to know, but I don’t want to end up in jail.”

“You broke in and assaulted a man with a bottle and he is most definitely going to be pressing charges. You aren’t in a position to bargain right now.”

“Wait, wait” the man is desperate now “what if I tell you who sent the woman to me?”

“Which woman are you talking about?” Sana questions.

“Oh you don’t know? She hired me to get rid of the man.”

“Can you describe her?”

“Older, maybe mid sixties, white, brown hair, slender.” Anette. “But I can also tell you who told me to go see her.”

“And who was that?” Isak asks.

“I was approached by someone. He was willing to pay me so long as I took care of the problem.”

“Can you give us a description of him?” Isak asks

“Yeah, well no not well. Maybe 185, 190 cm? It was dark out and he was wearing a baggy sweatshirt with the hood covering half his face and one of those bandanas over the lower half. But I think he had blue eyes. He also wore gloves so I couldn’t get much more.”

Was it in an empty car park by chance? Isak thinks “Where and when did the meeting take place?” he asked instead.

“We met at the benches in Studenterlunden Park, in front of Nationalgaleriet. It was three weeks ago late night, at almost midnight.”

“So you don’t know his name or what he looks like.”

“No and he never told me his name. He said I was supposed to meet this lady at Paulus kirke in, Grünerløkka and take care of a problem for her. He said there’d be extra money in it for me if it happen in the Sentrum area after 08.00 in the morning.”

“Did he say why?”

“I didn’t ask, he probably wouldn’t have answered even if I asked.”

“So you met her there and then what happened?”

“She asked me to kill her son in law, gave me his address and schedule and paid me for my services.”

“Up front?” Isak asks.

“Well yeah, she didn’t really look the experienced type so I told her I needed to receive payment upfront or there was no deal.”

“So you messed up then. Because he is still alive” Sana says.

“He shouldn’t have been, I hit him pretty hard and he hit his head on the counter going down. I was tossing the place up

After the interview the man is taken away into holding. Isak turns to Sana “don’t you think that’s oddly specific? And for what, to make sure the mother had an alibi?”

“I’m not sure, but Anette was definitely not straight forward with us.”

*

“I did hire that thug to get rid of my daughter’s husband, but no there was no one else involved. I reached out to him directly” Anette confesses when Sana gives her the rundown of the interview with Egil.

“What I don’t understand” says Isak “why hire Even, if you realized that your plan had failed as soon as you arrived.”

“I knew there was a good chance I would have to pay for what I did, but if I had to then I wanted to make sure my daughter was taken care of and that someone knew the truth about Leif. That coward wasn’t going to have my daughter cover for him any longer.”

“What do you mean, what did this fix?” Sana asks.

Anette smiles “my Karin left him last night after she spoke to Even in the evening. She’s staying with a friend now until the divorce is finalized.”

Isak furrows his brows looking over at Sana but she doesn’t look surprised. Like this is just something so typically Even.

After Anette’s confession, with no one and no cameras to back up Egil’s story about the third party who arranged the case gets closed and handed over to Jonas and Magnus for prosecution of both Egil and Anette.

“I think there’s more to this with the man Egil was describing” Isak says to Sana back at their desks.

“I agree, but we have nothing more to go on right now. The traffic cameras came up with nothing around the area. And we have Anette for trying to hire someone to murder her son-in-law and the perp that did it. Plus it sounds like Karin is now free of her husband as well. That’s quite a lot of wins in this case.”

“Still doesn’t sit well with me.”

“I know what you mean. You should see Even and thank him, you two made a good team.”

“I already told him he did a good job, what else do you want me to do, send a fruit basket?” Isak scoffs.

“Oh I see, you had your one case and now your done being nice?” Sana asks exasperated.

*

“I can see it already” Magnus says all of the guys sitting in Isak’s living room “Isak and Even, the greatest inspectors Oslo has ever seen. We should come up with a name for you two.”

“One” Isak says “Even is not an inspector and doesn’t work for the Oslo PD, two I already have a partner, Sana. And three, the case is closed. I’m done working with him. Everything can go back to normal.”

“You have to admit, you two did make quick work of this one. Linn was even surprised at the lack of dramatics from your end.” Jonas adds not looking up from his fifa match against Mahdi, their station’s forensic technician.

“Why does everyone assume I’m dramatic?”

“Because you are dramatic, remember when I won the last match against you?” asks Mahdi.

“That win didn’t count then and it still doesn’t count. You gave me the shitty side of your couch and my elbows were all lopsided. I couldn’t hold the controller properly.” Isak defends

“Home court advantage” says Mahdi

“Rigging the game is more like it.” Isak grumbles.

“See? Dramatic.” Jonas laughs until Isak throws a pillow at his head causing him to almost lose the controller.

“Woah man, not cool”

“Home court advantage.” Isak says smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I did make some minor edits to chapter 1 and 2 after re-reading them together, but nothing that affects the story so far.
> 
> This chapter is going to explore Isak's background a lot more.

Isak hasn’t had issues with sleep for years, but now he can feel himself slip back into old habits. Stressing over work and things he has no control over, overthinking everything, he’s starting to internalize again. He’s spending too much time in his own head and the moment his head hits the pillow, his mind begins to race.

He knows he can’t afford to let himself slip, especially in his line of work. It only adds to the stress. He feels stuck. He needs to reach out to his mom, he’s been ignoring her messages again, side swiping the notifications and forgetting about them. All he has to do is pick up the phone, but each passing day it gets harder and harder to do.

Add to that the pang of loneliness he has started feeling when the lights go out and the only sound in his bedroom is from the odd car driving past. He’s tried to remedy it with hookups, he even tried going out on a few dates, but it never felt right. He is starting to feel like he is just too damage emotionally to even be able to hold a healthy relationship.

He can hear the stress and loneliness roaring in his ears with no relief in sight.

Frustrated, he opens up his jodel app.

“What the-” picking his laptop up he re-opens his internet browser and clicks refresh on the already open tab.

 

> _I usually don’t post about a case so soon after closing it. But there was something about this one that really struck me. In my last post I spoke of epic love, love that lasts, and love to fight for. But now I have to talk about toxic love. This is the type of love that destroys you as a person. It’s the kind that will make you rationalise harmful behaviour, the type to have you make excuse after excuse to yourself concerning your partner. It isolates you from those around you because your feelings are no longer your own. You’re told what you should feel and anything you do feel is dismissed._
> 
> _This time the case had two victims. I was originally called out to help find whoever was behind injuring the first victim. But neighbours are a funny thing. You may never talk to them or barely ever see them. But often times you’ll be able to hear them. That’s how we found out about the second victim, the quiet wife who suffered her husband’s abuse. Until her mother took it on to help her daughter out of one such love and it did not end so well for her. In the end she did help her daughter but while her heart had good intentions, her method did not._
> 
> _The case was solved thanks to one very skeptical and detail oriented inspector, for these purposes, let’s call him Inspector Handsome. He identified the second victim early on, he knew there was more to the story than we were seeing. It made me miss the days of working with a partner, someone to bounce ideas off and to have your back._
> 
> _I have to admit, I am glad I got to work with Inspector Handsome_

*

“Inspector Handsome?! Are you kidding me??”

“Maybe he’s talking about someone else, not your ugly face.” Mahdi chimes in and is met with an offended look from Isak, because, well, rude.

It’s a slow day at the police station and the guys along with a couple of the inspectors in their division were in the lunchroom discussing Even’s latest post. Isak knows that a slow day is good for the city, but right now he would sell his soul for a drunken disorderly or vandalism call. Anything to get him out of this. He had made the mistake of sharing his outrage with his fellow officers and as a result drawing their attention to the blog post. Since they were a close family, it meant he now had to put up with them taking the piss.

“It’s a lot better than Inspector Rude or Inspector Grumpy, and we both know you were deserving of both.” Sana rolls her eyes.

“I think Emma may have trademarked those.” Erik, one of the junior inspectors, chortled. “But if you’re not going to make use of her number, mind passing it on my way?”

“This is slander and no. Get some game and learn how to pick up on your own. I’m not here to supply you with endless dates. Every time we all go out, you and Magnus try to use me to pick up chicks, well let me tell you this that stops now. I will not tolerate being treated this way.”

“Maybe next time I will suggest he use “Inspector Dramatic” instead when talking about you.” Sana grins walking off.

Why is everyone calling him dramatic? He is the furthest thing from dramatic.

“The world really isn’t fair, here he is with zero interest in women and they still throw themselves at him.” Magnus grumbles.

“That’s because I’m not desperate. I keep telling you, desperation doesn’t work. Just look at your track record.” Isak smirks.

“How do I know how not to act if I don’t even know when I am being desperate” Magnus asks frustrated.

“Easy” Jonas shrugs “just find someone cool that you know who hooks up on the regular and mimic them. Like me for example, completely chill.”

Isak tilts his head “You’re in a committed relationship. Yours is the last opinion that counts.” he scoffs.

“What about Chris Schistad? Guy is practically a legend” Erik says impressed.

“Only if you want to be seen as a trashy fuckboy. In that case good luck with Vilde, she has far better sense than to go for that.” Isak scrunches his nose.

“None of you are of any help.” frustrated Magnus grabs his coffee and heads back upstairs towards his office.

“I’m sure there’s something you guys should be doing right that doesn’t involve tips on hooking up.” Linn says walking in headed to the coffee maker.

Isak gets up and walks back to his desk exhausted. He knows he can’t afford to skip out on social interactions especially right now, but it is just so damn tiring. Him being actually tired from the night’s lack of sleep isn’t helping either.

With a heavy sigh he sits himself down at his desk. Sana shoots him a funny look, but if she takes notice of his exhaustion, she doesn’t comment.

*

Isak is nervous when he arrives at the front door. It has only been a few weeks since he has seen his mother last, but all of a sudden he feels like he is 18 all over again. It was the first time he visited his childhood home after moving out. He had spoken to his mother and even met her for lunch, but he hadn’t felt comfortable enough to return home, to be reminded of where his family fell apart and where he made the decision to, like his father, leave his mother behind.

It wasn’t until she sought out help and a caregiver moved in with her that he felt comfortable enough to return, to make new memories.

Here he is again, feeling like he has failed his mother,

“Isak, my angel.” His mother exclaims happily engulfing Isak into a hug.

He’s home, he thinks wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

“Come in, come in. Eli will be so happy to see you too. How are you my love? I missed you so much. Oh look at you, you’ve gotten even more handsome than the last time.”

He buries his face in her neck holding tight. “I missed you too mamma, I’m sorry for not coming by sooner.”

“What are you talking about, sweetheart, you don’t owe me any visits. But I am always just so happy to see you.” she strokes his face taking in her boy.

They make their way into the kitchen, the smell of his favourite childhood dish warming his insides instantly.

“Kjøttsuppe and Eplekake?” He asks excited.

“But of course, who do you take me for?” Her smile so radiant.

Maybe soup doesn’t sound so decadent for a favourite meal, but it reminds him of home, of a time when everything was good. Before his mom’s battle with mental illness. When he was 15, during one of the few times she was feeling herself she had made him the meat and potato soup with apple cake for dessert.

She had confessed that it was one of the only things she knew how to cook well when she first got married. She made it so often that his father got sick of it and would start complaining. It wasn’t until she was pregnant with Isak that she had the biggest craving for the soup again. And when she sat down to eat, she thought of the little boy growing inside her and felt truly happy for her family to be completed. So she would make the dish for Isak as he grew as her way of sharing that feeling he helped her feel once.

It also reminded Isak of days when his mom was his best friend, they would be at the park until the late hours, read books together way past his bedtime, and make up their own adventures. Even after Jonas became his new best friend that first day of school when they were seated next to each other, he still had his loving mother there for him always. Which is why it just hurt so bad when that was torn away from him in his teenage years and why even after all this time the guilt of leaving her would still creep up on him. He wasn’t there when she needed him.

“Eli! Come see Isak before you head out.” she calls down the hall.

Eli is a middle aged woman with short white hair who is very reserved with her smiles. But when it comes to Isak, the woman has a soft spot. Hearing Marianne tell stories about her son, it is hard not to start to love him as she does her own. Every picture Marianne has of him has a special story or adventure to go along with it.

“Isak! It’s so lovely to see you again. Oh will you look at you, are you sure you’re eating enough and getting enough sleep?” Eli looks at him fondly.

Isak likes her, she has been there for his mother for the past year and a half and has been his favourite of the nurses so far.

“Yes I have been, or well as much as possible.” Isak confesses.

“Hmm maybe you should try harder, those cheeks of yours get any gauntier and no amount of prince hair will help you attract a man.”

“Eli!” his mother exclaims.

“I’m serious, you take care of yourself and men will be falling at your feet in no time. Best dating advice you will ever get, mark my words.” Eli goes on ignoring his mother, a glint in her eyes.

“Well good thing I’m here for a home cooked meal, I’m halfway there.” Isak jokes.

“Mhmm well I have to run, but next time you better show up with a man on your arm. We’re starting to run out of things to talk about at my bingo group. You bring someone home and we’ll be set for ages. See you later my dear.” Eli kisses Isak on the cheek before heading out the front door.

“Come on” his mother sighs fondly leading him into the kitchen.

“So tell me what’s new in your life?” she asks ladling the soup into two bowls.

“Well you know, same old. Work’s been going well. Sana’s back from maternity leave by the way.”

“Oh so early? I thought she would have still have a few weeks.”

“She did, but they wanted the twins to have time with both of them so they split their leave.”

“Those girls are so lucky to have those two as parents. Could you grab some spoons and the bread out of the pantry? It’s already sliced.”

“Sure thing” he says doing as she asks.

“What about your life though, my dear, anything on that front?”

“Not really” he shrugs.

“Don’t you worry, you know what they say, and the fastest way to find love is to stop looking for it. That’s when it’ll hit you the hardest.” He hadn’t been looking for love for a long time, but he didn’t have the heart to confess that to his mom.

“Mamma I think that’s just something people say, no one really believes that.”

“That’s okay my dear, I believe enough for the both of us and I know it’ll happen for you.”

“Mamma, I just don’t have time for that right now, maybe it’s just not something meant for me. Plus I haven’t been around nearly as much as I should and I want to change that.”

“Isak, my love, my beautiful prince, you’re 27 years old now, I want you to live your life and have everything you could hope for. You can’t do that if you stop living your life on my account. I’m fine now, you don’t have to worry about me. I have Eli checking in on me daily, my meds are in order, and I never miss an appointment with Dr. Calisle. So even if I have a bad day or week, that doesn’t mean you have to put everything on hold for me.”

“I know mamma, it just gets so hard sometimes.” he doesn’t mean to divulge that much information, but sitting here with his mom, he wants that comfort and reassurance only a parent can offer.

“Oh my love, I know” she hugs him before taking his empty bowl away, “but I also know you. You don’t need another person to complete you, I just want you to be happy and I can tell you are missing something right now. You are so strong and brave and I don’t have a single doubt in my mind that you will find whatever it is that you are looking for. Now, how about I cut up some of that cake”

*

The next day all hell breaks loose after the third jewelry store break-in in a two week period. The previous two both took place in the middle of the night and in the sentrum area as did this one. Luckily there were no casualties, but both happened with a night guard on duty who swore that nothing came up on his surveillance tapes.

Linn had called them into her office, saying she wanted them both on this case. The inspector in charge was Chris Berg, but she still wanted them to make themselves available and consult. This robbery was going to get massive news coverage and they needed their most experienced inspectors on this one.

Out at Anderson-David’s Jewellery, they are met with a team of forensic techs collecting evidence with Mahdi reviewing the surveillance tapes “nothing was erased, so they must not have come in from the front or back. I can already see two blind spots with how the cameras are angled. Whoever did the installation and yearly security review has not been doing their job.” He sighs frustrated.

“Heey I thought I felt some electric chemistry make its way through my crime scene.” Isak hears Chris say in English outside of the security station.

“Hey Chris.” Isak and Sana greet her. If this was his second year at Norwegian Police University College he would have been flustered and uncomfortable, unsure how to respond to or reject her as she shamelessly flirted with him every chance she got. Luckily for him he did not have to do anything about it, because in their third year Chris met Kasper. And after she let Isak down gently on account of having found the love of her life, all flirting became just teasing and joking, which he was significantly more comfortable with.

“Hei Sana, my gurl” Chris pulls her into a hug. Those two have been friends for longer than Isak has known either of them. “Do you want to help me out with a perimeter search for any signs of where they may have come from?”

“Sure thing.”

“And Isak, would you mind lending Mahdi a hand finding the remaining blind spots in their surveillance system are? He’s on his own for the surveillance review today and you were pretty handy back in school.”

 “Got it” he’s about to head back to the security station when he hears Linn say who showed up moments after they did to handle any reporters that had gotten wind of the latest break in.

“Oh good you’re here” who else did she call out that isn’t already working on the crime scene?

“Of course, I would love to lend my help.” Isak doesn’t even have to turn around to know who it is.

*

“I just don’t understand why you’re letting him be part of our investigation again.” Isak tells Linn at their monthly dinner later that evening, arranged by Eskild because he wants to avoid the three of them growing apart and never talking to each other again. This despite the fact that Isak lives with Eskild and works with Linn, making it almost impossible for the three of them to grow apart. However when he did bring that up to Eskild, he simply rolled his eyes and mumbled a comment about Isak’s

“Isak, he didn’t leave because he wasn’t good at what he does. I think Even has shown to be of great value in all the cases he has been involved in. And right now he’s an outlier, on the outside looking in, something I understand all too well and I think you do too.”

“So what, this is all out of pity then?”

“Not at all, but I understand being on the outside looking in all too well, and I think you do too.”

Isak does understand and he admires Linn. He knows exactly what she has had to overcome to get where she is today. He was there. After all, he used to live with her when he had to leave home at 16. He has seen her struggles with clinic depression first hand.

But he has also witnessed her strength, the fight she has always had in her. He saw her have the courage to see a doctor. It didn’t fix everything overnight but he saw the change. A shower. A cup of tea left out for her roommates. Coming out into the living room to join him and Eskild for a bit. Taking a walk. He saw her rebuild herself and her desire to help others. It was always there, just buried under the weight of her depression. She was ultimately the reason he joined the police force after all.

The police force hadn’t been his first choice after high school. He excelled at school so it’s not like he didn’t have plenty of options. After all of those visits to his mom in the hospital, he’s not sure he could handle going into medicine. Every day would be a reminder of how he failed his mother. How he didn’t try hard enough. How he abandoned her. How he was no better than his father. It was actually Linn, his at the time roommate who peaked his interest in the police force. She was working to overcome her depression while going to school.

Seeing her with her classmates undergoing the training for the police force, he saw their tight knit family and wanted to belong that same way, to have his colleagues have his back. He desired that familial bond and after a few nights of research he had his newfound path laid out. He would go to university for a chance to be part of Oslo’s police force.

“But that’s not the only reason, not even the primary reason” Linn continues. ”Even had worked on a jewelry store break in, also a privately owned one, not a chain, back in Grønland and I believe there are some worrying similarities between the two. So I wanted him involved in case there does end up being a connection. Speaking of, I was going to tell you this tomorrow, but we think we may know which store they are going to hit next so we will be setting up surveillance. Two cars, one out front and once out back. I want you taking on the night shift out front on Saturday and Monday if it lasts that long.”

“Surveillance? Isn’t that generally for junior inspectors?”

“These break-ins are too high profile and we can’t afford to have anything missed, I need your attention on this one.”

“Is Sana okay with pulling these all-nighters?”

“About that, it won’t be Sana that will take the shift with you.”

“Who will I be doing surveillance with?” Isak asks hesitantly already dreading the answer he knows is coming.

“Even.” Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that has stuck with this fic so far. I know the Even scenes have been sparse at best, but next chapter will have a lot more Even content :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's a lot more Even.

“Hey look” Isak says nodding his head at a flower shop across the street with the name “Best Buds” written across the front of it in large green letters “that could have been us in a parallel universe.”

“We would have been best buds?” Sana asks.

“No, we could have a flower shop named best buds, because we already are best buds.”

“I’m not so sure about _best_ buds, I mean I don’t mind you and you’re useful at times.”

“That’s just Sana-speak for best buds” Isak smirks at Sana rolling her eyes.

They are on foot patrol duty today and Isak likes the change of pace. Each inspector is required to put in hours patrolling the streets to both discourage criminal activity and be more in touch with the community. Isak doesn’t mind doing his hours, especially with Sana and it gives them a chance to catch up today.

“Here have a look” Sana says holding out a picture on her phone of Yousef holding their daughters Naima and Amira.

“He looks so genuinely happy, I miss those two girls.” Isak says wistfully. He was there along with all of their friends the day after she gave birth to the twins, giving them his best wishes and for the first time in his life holding a newborn child.

It may sound cliche but that moment was pivotal for Isak. Looking at their happy family he realised he wanted all of that, sleepless nights and stress included. But barely a month and a half later he was back to hooking up with guys whose names he barely knew. Because deep down he knows the truth, he isn’t deserving of that type of love. He just ends up hurting those closest around him and he left his mother behind when it got too hard, who’s to say he won’t do the same thing to his own family. He is his father’s son after all.

“You and me both” Sana pulls him out of his thoughts “though when they start taking turns screaming at the top of their lungs throughout the night I sometimes have to remind myself. The moment I get Amira to bed, Naima starts crying and wakes up Amira all over again. We’ve even tried putting them in seperate rooms to see if that would help keep them from waking each other up, but they wouldn’t have it. They wouldn’t stop crying until I put them both back into the same crib again.” Sana sighs fondly.

“Not even a year old and looking out for eachother” Isak says impressed “they definitely get that from you.”

“I think that may be a mix of both Yousef and myself. I’ve never known him to give up on a friend or family. Speaking of not even a year though, we’re planning their first birthday party and you should be there.”

“You are planning the first birthday already? Isn’t that still over a month away?”

“Try telling that to Yousef and my mom, seriously I dare you. This is probably going to end up being one of the most extravagant parties any of us will ever have thrown and just listening to them plan is stressing me out. You should have been there when Elias said the twins wouldn’t even remember the party. I thought I was about to be down a brother.”

Isak laughs “okay okay, first birthdays, it’s a big deal. I’ll absolutely be there.”

“Good and don’t forget to bring Eskild.”

“I don’t think he would let me live it down if I didn’t bring him along.”

“Good, mom loved seeing him compete with Elias for best uncle. I swear these girls are going to be so spoiled.”

“Nah, just loved.”

It is mid afternoon in the middle of their shift when they are by Slottsparken. The park surrounds the palace and is filled with lush greenery, bridges, and ponds. There they run into Even walking his dog, Baz, named after Even’s favorite director, if Isak remembers correctly. He does.

“Sana, Isak, this is here is Baz Luhrman” Even says as an introduction. It’s one of Oslo’s warmer days today but Baz’s tail doesn’t stop wagging through his little pants.

Isak has seen pictures of the furry golden retriever mix on Even’s site before and he has to admit the dog looks even more adorable in person if that’s at all possible. Not unlike his owner.

Sana greets Even with a hug and Isak offers him a nod.

“Taking Baz on a walk yourself instead of with Sonja?” Sana asks

“Yup” he turns towards Isak “he’s usually helping me on cases.”

“Oh? he’s a trained police dog?” Isak asks.

“No, not trained. He just helps me solve cases.”

Raising an eyebrow, Isak asks “what do you mean?”

“Well he’ll often times just walk me right to a crime scene on his own or find a way to communicate the answer to me. He’s really been key to solving a number of cases.” Even answers nodding like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Isak looks at Sana but her face is completely blank as if to say this is your thing, keep me out of whatever is happening here.

“Uhh okay” Isak furrows his brows.

“Mhmm he’s even gotten honorary mentions by the Oslo police department for his good work.” Even’s face still doesn’t betray anything but that doesn’t sound right to Isak. He definitely would have heard something about it. Or at least read about it on Even’s site. One thing he’s not shy about sharing is pictures of his dog. His dog getting an honorary anything? That would have most certainly been on there. Police dogs were sometimes given honors for their service, but this just sounds a step too far out.

And then Even pushes it further still “they were also going to give him a rank of junior inspector, but I decided that would be too much pressure on the guy.”

That little shit. Isak rolls his eyes “Wow you are so full of it. rank of junior inspector” he scoffs.

“Oh is that what gave me away?” Even laughs “admit it, I almost had you. You were doubting yourself so hard.”

“If by almost got me you mean not at all, then sure.you almost had me.”

Even’s smile is almost blinding it’s so sincere “Nah he’s actually quite lazy, but walking him helps me clear my mind.” Baz chooses that moment to flop down onto his side and let out a sigh.

Isak is almost worried for a moment until he sees Even’s eyeroll like this is so typical of the dog.

*

Isak is back at the station with two hours still left on his shift when he decides to go grab some water.

“I heard he went crazy and couldn’t be trusted around any weaponry or even to drive a police vehicle”

“He put his partner in danger and then just disappeared.”

“Wasn’t his partner Sana’s brother? Elias I think is his name?” 

“Woah he’s working with Isak now, that must be hella awkward.”

“Didn’t he used to date that Sonja chick? I heard she dumped his ass after he went psycho.”

“Can you blame her?”

Isak is almost used to hearing whispered gossip surrounding Even at the station and usually he has no problems ignoring it, but now it feels different. Now he’s met him. He’s no longer just an online entity. He’s working with him and despite his own reservations, all of these speculations into Even’s past and personal life feel wrong, violating.

Stepping into the main hallway of the station he sees that of course it’s the usual suspects: Chris Schistad and William Magnusson.

While the department does feel a lot like family and every single one of them would have each others back when it came down to it. But like a lot of families, there were those who took more joy in tearing down others than building them up.

“Don’t you two have anything better to do” Isak says annoyed

“Oh come on Isak, don’t tell me you haven’t once worried for your safety around this guy. He’s a fame whore and no one knows why he left the Grønland station for sure. Don’t you think that’s a little suspicious?” Chris asks.

Actually the one thing Isak hasn’t been worried about around Even is his own safety. “Do you honestly think they would have just let him go with no repercussions if he had done something that dangerous? Anyways, it was Linn’s decision to bring him on and if there is anyone that would know the whole story, it’s her and I trust her judgement.”

“So why not share the real reason?” William asks.

“Are you kidding? If she were to do that, you two gossiping biddies would never again get any work done, you’d be too busy trying to spin the truth every which way.”

“I’d still watch my back around him if I were you” Chris calls as Isak walks away. There is no winning with people wanting to spread gossip. They will latch onto anything, he thinks. And anyways he actually does have work to get back to.

*

“Hey man, you joining us tomorrow night?” Jonas asks at the end of Isak’s shift that evening.

For once Isak is happy to have a valid excuse. “Sorry, Linn has me doing surveillance for the jewelry store robberies.” With Even, he doesn’t add. But he doesn't need to, everything related to Even has been spreading through the station in a matter of moments. He may not be looking forward to spending 10 hours alone with him, but he is looking forward to the silence, the night. It’s not like he will be able to get any sleep anyways, may as well make himself useful instead of tossing in bed.  

“I didn’t know that, are you guys leading the case now?”

“Nah, just lending Chris a hand.”

“Got it, so is this a new thing now, you and Even working together? I thought you were quite adamant that Sana was the only partner you had.” Jonas asks grinning.

“And she is, but why tear her away from her family if I don’t have to. Plus Even has had some experience with these robberies and steakouts.”

“That’s fair.”

“How did it go with Eva last weekend by the way? Sorry I haven’t been around much to talk to.”

“No worries, being outside of the city was exactly what we needed. We also managed to come up with a compromise.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm, we decided to look for a bigger place a little closer to the edge of the city but still close enough so that Eva doesn’t feel cut off from it all. We even decided on a wedding day.”

“No way! That’s fantastic, when’s that going to be?”

“Next spring” Jonas grins

“Wow is that...is that enough time to plan a wedding?” Isak asks unsure, that’s a thing people usually ask, right?

“Fuck if I know” Jonas laughs “with all the girls involved, I wouldn’t be surprised if they could pull it off by tomorrow. I offered my help but to be honest Sana and Vilde scare me a little.”

“Hey wasn’t it you telling William off for fearing strong women?”

“That’s different, that’s him being misogynistic, I am stepping into wedding territory, this is just good self preservation.”

“Alright that’s fair” Isak laughs.

It’s 20:45 when he finally gets home that night. It’s a Friday night so Eskild won’t be back until the late hours of the night or more likely the early hours of the morning. Eskild did send him a text earlier saying he should come join him if he was up for it, but Isak is just so exhausted that he can’t handle being around a crowd, much less a drunk one.

But of course sleep doesn’t come easy. His mind starts to race again, thinking about work, what he overheard between Chris and William, and just thinking about himself, his own life. The direction it is taking and if he will ever have that feeling of completeness that he sees in his friends. Isak finally falls asleep around 05:00 the next morning, an hour after Eskild stumbles home, but only for 4 hours. He does manage to get another hour in during the afternoon. It is easier to fall asleep with the sun up, chasing away the darkest of his worries and the sound of the city awake and going about its day.

*

It feels strange sitting at his desk in his civilian clothes of jeans, a red shirt and one of his grey snapbacks put on backwards. Surveillance is one of the very few times in his career he has been on the job out of uniform.

Isak is in the middle of reviewing and comparing the details of the last two break ins when Even comes up to his desk.

“Hey” Isak greets when he sees Even approaching.

“Hey”

“You wanna head out right away?” Isak asks making sure he has the case files downloaded to his ipad. They have 10 hours ahead of them, there will be plenty of time to review the files and add some notes for Chris to have a look at the next day.

“You’re not angry with me?” Even asks tentatively.

“About what?” Him joking about Baz the day before? That doesn’t seem like anything to get upset over.

“My latest blog post.” Oh that, It annoyed Isak slightly but he wouldn’t go as far as to say he is feeling angry about it. Although to be honest he had forgotten about it already.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Okay maybe he is a little miffed. Still not angry.

“Did you not read it?” Even asks with an almost hurt expression that lasts only a second and Isak isn’t completely sure he saw it right.

“No, sorry been busy with the workload. I’m sure I’ll get around to it though.”

“Oh okay, yeah well it doesn’t matter anyways.” Even says scratching the back of his neck.

They’re about to head out when Isak receives a call from Mahdi.

“Hey man, you still in the building?”

“Yeah we were just on our way out. What’s up?”

“Can you stop by the lab? Found something on the pouch of diamonds Chris and Sana found behind the store.”

“Sure we’ll head right over.”

“Come on, we need to make a stop on our way out.” Isak says to Even after hanging up.

They head to the other side of the police station where the crime scene techs are and knock on the locked glass door dividing their offices.

Madhi sees them and takes out his key card to let them in.

“Here come in, have a look.” Mahdi walks back to his desk and holds out a diamond in one hand and a magnifying glass out to Isak in the other.

Isak leans in inspecting the rock. What’s that, markings? “A polar bear” Isak states.

“Canadian diamonds?” Even asks.

“Yeah there were only a couple. I tested the others from the pouch and they were from Angola.”

“Conflict diamonds? I thought they were advertising that they only dealt in ethical diamonds.” Isak muses.

“Criminals with a conscience?” Mahdi offers.

“Or they have clients with a conscience...or rather a preference.” Isak looks at Even.

“That jewelry store robbery you worked on back ing Grønland, Were the diamonds the only thing that was taken?”

“For the most part, they also took some of the jewelry but not a lot. Maybe they knew it wasn’t going to be as easy to move as the unset stones. But they were a smaller family owned store, so they didn’t have a lot of loose diamonds to begin with.”

“I haven’t had a chance to go over that case file yet, but we can do that later tonight.”

“You requested the file from the Grønland station?” Even asks.

“Yeah, I have also downloaded the cases for the three Sentrum robberies, but we should head out for now. They’re expecting us to take over watch in just under half an hour. Thanks Mahdi, this is some seriously good work. You have fun with the guys.”

“Oh believe me I will. Gonna actually go enjoy myself unlike the two of you. Have fun being stuck in a car in this heat.”

“Thanks” Isak says sarcastically “your well wishes really get me right here” holding a hand over his heart.

“Anytime my man.”

Isak and Even walk over to the unmarked black Honda Civic they were assigned for the surveillance duty and Isak sits down in the driver’s seat. They aren’t the only ones on duty tonight, while they are sitting in the back of the building, another car is keeping an eye on the front entrance.

Although it is already 22:00, it is still as bright as day, but at least a small breeze has picked up and is flowing through the open car windows. They’re parked out of sight in the shadow of a large tree amongst a few other parked cars.

It’s an hour of silence and Isak trying to take in every detail of their surroundings before either of them talk.

“What are you doing?” asks when Even starts playing with the radio.

“Putting on music, we don’t have to sit in silence.”

“Even, I believe you’ve been on a stakeout before, this isn’t supposed to be a party either.”

“Not a party, just throwing on some Nas.” Who?

“Uhh..okay.”

“Wait, you have heard of Nas before, right?”

“Of course I have” Isak scoffs

“Oh my god, you are such a bad liar” Even laughs out loud.

“Bad liar? Me? I am the master of lying” Isak defends indignantly.“I just don’t know how they will help us do our job.”

“You have no idea who Nas is.” Even sounds delighted. “He’s only Nasir Bin Olu Dara Jones, the greatest American rapper out there. Here let me put it on. We’ll have to work on your musical education if you’re going to keep working with me.” Even winks before connecting his phone and the song begins to quietly flow through the speakers. _…-Fake thug, no love, you get the slug CB4 Gusto - Your luck low, I didn't know 'til I was drunk though…_

They both sit there, silent and lost in the music, eyes trained on their surroundings.

“So Jonas was quite adamant that I would regret it deeply if any harm came to you during one of our stakeouts.”

Isak chuckles, of course he did. Jonas probably went straight to talk to Even the moment Isak told him about it.

“I assume the two of you are pretty close then?” Even raises an eyebrow looking over.

“About as close as we can be, been best friends since first grade.”

“Wow” Even admires “that’s a long time”

“Sure is, we’ve pretty much been there for it all.” 

“And you both decided to go into the police force?”

“No, actually I went to the police college and he went into politics and Eva, his fiance, went into journalism at first. Now she works with Mahdi as a forensic specialist and Jonas had changed to law, after a while he realized he didn’t want to go into corporate law, or practice privately, he wanted to fight for the people as he said. So he did his year at the police college in addition and went on to become one of our prosecutors.”

The conversation continues to flow easily between the two of them and Isak is surprised that he doesn’t feel drained from all that talking for once. Nas continues to flow through the speakers _Life, I wonder -Will it take me under? -I don't know…_

Going over the cases they don’t find out anything new for now, unlike the sentrum robberies, the night guard in the Grønland case was murdered and it wasn’t clean. Not someone who knew what they were doing. But Even is able to confirm that that jeweler also only dealt in ethically acquired diamonds. They also all took place in the middle of the night and the security cameras didn’t catch a thing.

The one big difference is that this time around is that Sana and Chris found a pouch full of diamonds, in the back alley tossed into the trees. These accounted for most of the amount stolen from the store. They must have tossed them out when they realized these were conflict diamonds. But was Even right? These were most likely for a client with a preference? It would be easier to move unset ethical diamonds.

_I wrote my way out_  
_When the world turned its back on me_  
_I was up against the wall_  
_I had no foundation_  
_No friends and no family to catch my fall_  
_Running on empty, with nothing left in me but doubt_  
_I picked up a pen_  
_And wrote my way out_

“That’s from the Hamilton Mixtape, isn’t it?” Isak asks nodding along.

“Yes it is!” Even smiles “looks like you’re not completely hopeless” he winks. Or tries to.

Isak is so engrossed in their conversation when his phone goes off. Smiling he shoots off his replies before putting it away.

“Boyfriend?” Even asks, one eyebrow high. Isak startles, it’s not like his sexuality is a secret or anything. He’s brought a boyfriend to work events in the past, well his only ever boyfriend, Daniel, but that’s been over for years now. He’s never been hassled for it at work by anyone or even slighted, but he’s also never done anything to have Even come to such a certain conclusion.

“Uhh no, roommate actually.” Isak says cautiously. He doesn’t take Even as someone that’s prejudice, but sometimes you never know. He’s still gotten harassed before when making out with someone behind a bar or standing too close to them on their tram ride back to his place after a night out.

“Oh sorry, I just thought...you were smiling so big...” Even says hesitantly.

“Nah we’re just pretty close, been roommates for 11 years now.”

“Ah so it’s complicated” Even inquires.

“What? No, oh! Nonono  It’s not at all like that, if you were to ever see me and Eskild together you wouldn’t make that assumption” Isak laughs “he’s more like an annoying and amazing older brother.”

Any awkwardness resulting from the conversation is interrupted when the next song starts and Isak’s mouth immediately falls open at the incredibly poppy upbeat opening.

_Oh Oh_  
_Har store planer om å dra meg ut av soffan_  
_Store planer om å dra meg ut i frisk luft_  
_Har store planer om å rydden denne kåken_  
_Store planer om å bli et uimotsåelig friskt pust_

“Gabrielle?!” He practically shouts out in complete shock.

“Yeah what about her?” Even says bobbing his head along.

“You’re sitting here lecturing me about my musical education and here you are with Gabrielle blasting from your phone??”

“Of course. She’s the queen of Norwegian pop, Isak.” Even says completely serious and continues dancing along to the music. It would be completely ridiculous if Isak didn’t also find it incredibly endearing. So he just settles for shaking his head exasperated, but a smile on his face despite himself.

And so their shift continues, keeping an eye out on the back of the building while chatting about everything and nothing into the stillness of the night and adding to Isak’s case notes for Chris. Isak doesn’t remember the last time he’s enjoyed talking to someone that wasn’t Jonas or Eskild this much.

From time to time they each go walk around the area looking for any suspicious activity and each time Isak can’t help but think how much nicer it is to have Even right next to him fending away all the thoughts that plague him during the night. He even finds himself looking forward to Monday night.

When their shift ends and their replacements arrive, Isak heads home and for the first time in a long time sleeps a full 9 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit of Gabrielle - Nattergal lyrics translated (from Google Translate)
> 
> Have big plans to pull me out of the couch  
> Big plans to take me out to fresh air  
> Have great plans to clear this coat  
> Big plans to become an irresistible fresh breath


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW in end notes

“Alright, this time around I get to be in charge of the music, because you can’t even begin to understand the lasting damage you did to me.”

“Oh come on, my music choice was spectacular.”

“No!” Isak vehemently denies “you lured me in with decent music and then I was shown the real side of you, the Gabrielle loving, Carly Rae Jepsen blasting side. And it wasn’t pretty.” he holds up his right pointer finger at Even while scrolling through his own songs with his left.

Even leans back mock offended before he leans over and grabs Isak’s phone.

“Dude!”

“Nuh uh” Even holds up a hand “if we’re doing this I don’t want you to pick the least embarrassing song you have, let’s take a peek into the real Isak” he raises his eyebrows asking for permission before actually doing anything on Isak’s phone.

“Ugh fine, but you better be taking this to the grave” Isak groans into his hands.

“Alright let’s see what we have to work with...NWA, of course...James Blunt, Isak?! James Blunt?? Ed Sheeran? Okay that one’s actually fine. Oh look at that” he continues to scroll and decidedly selects a song “most played” he says.

Isak groans as the soothing sound of Jason Mraz’s “I’m Yours” starts to fill the car.

“Okay okay fine, ugh but let’s turn it down we’re supposed to be working not acting like two teenagers cooped up in a car for the night.”

He regrets the words as soon as Even’s eyebrows go up twice. So he chooses to shake his head and look away, hiding his blush.

The night is uneventful, save for a few groups of tipsy people making their way to various parties. This time around Isak wasn’t as apprehensive about seeing Even again. He’s enjoyed getting to know him more and even opening up himself. They may not talk about anything too deep, but sitting there, it’s like they’ve entered a world of their own. Overall the atmosphere is relaxed, both of them enjoying the cooler temperature, listening to music and occasionally chatting, but their silences are comfortable.

When Isak first met up with Even at the station today he felt a sense of excitement. Like finally seeing that friend again with whom you share the funniest inside jokes with, but don’t get to see nearly as often as you’d like. Maybe in another universe they would have been friends. The thought both warms him and makes him feel empty and he can’t help but wonder what their interactions will be like once this case is over.

It’s just a little past midnight when Even interrupts the calm “How come you haven’t asked yet?”

“Asked what?” Isak asks.

“Why I left the Grønland department.” Oh, that.

“I didn’t think it was any of my business. Does it affect the case we are working on now?”

Even gives him a strange look “no...it doesn’t.”

“Then I don’t think it matters unless you want to talk about it” and Isak is surprised to realize that he truly means that. Maybe he was apprehensive about Even at first, but he really meant it when he told Chris and William that he trusts Linn’s judgement on having Even work with them.

Not only that, but being suspicious of Even is exhausting. And it’s not like he hasn’t been reading his blog for the past six months. People may act differently online, but having seen both sides of Even, Isak feels he a pretty good sense of him and he can’t imagine him being ill intentioned.

Even sits there thinking for a moment. Seemingly digesting Isak’s answer, it must not have been what he was expecting. “No” he says after some time “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Then don’t” Isak shrugs.

Even is silent for a few moments before he turns to Isak “thanks, seriously.”

Isak nods.

They see a car pull up by the back entrance and Isak is sure that is the same car that drove by less than an hour ago. Looking to Even he sees that he’s taken notice too, fully alert. Isak jots down the license plate and description of the vehicle in his notes. The car turns off as they continue to look on from their own car hidden in the shadows by the wall of shrubs and trees that border the side of the parking lot.

Three people get out of the car all clad in black surveying the back of the building taking pictures. Isak radios the inspector in the car on the front side of the building.

“We have potential activity here. Three unidentified persons pulled up and are taking picture of the entrance and cameras.”

The three are only there for a few minutes before they return into the car and drive off. Linn had instructed them not to act unless the break in was taking place. It was too high profile to spook the suspects off before they have proof of any crime being committed.

He radios in once more to update the car out front and calls in the license plate and car description in hopes to have something for Chris in the morning.

“How far ahead do you think they would stake the place out?” Even asks.

“You think we should go back even further on the surveillance footage?”

“Worth a try. How often do you think their security measures change.”

“I think so too” Isak says jotting down some more notes for Chris to have her check the security tapes even farther back if there were any.

The remainder of the night goes by uneventful and the two fall back into easy conversation still avoiding anything too personal or prying.

When 08:00 hits on Tuesday morning, still an hour before their replacements are due to arrive, Isak’s stomach starts to grumble relentlessly. He’s forgotten to eat again. In fact he can’t remember the last time he did eat. Sunday he slept all day and didn’t feel like making anything when he did wake up. All of Monday he just forgot and then his shift started. Saturday maybe?

“How about we finish up our shift with some breakfast. I could use something myself.” Even suggests.

Isak is about to decline when his stomach makes another embarrassing sound and he notices his hand has started to shake slightly. “Sure, just somewhere close by?”

“Of course” Even responds and Isak can see him looking at his hand so he folds his arms to hide them.

Their replacements end up arriving 15 minutes early and they head off to a cafe three blocks from the station.

Isak forgoes getting coffee because after sitting uncomfortably in a car for the last 10 hours, he doesn’t want to chance tossing and turning in bed all day. He just wants to shower and pass out as soon as he gets home.

“I still can’t believe you haven’t seen Romeo and Juliet” Even shakes his head. They had been discussing favorite movies in the car earlier.

“Not everyone has a desire to watch something so tragic.”

“It’s not tragic, it’s an epic love story and a cinematic masterpiece.

“Where they both die in the end, ergo tragic” Isak shoots back

“Well what’s the point of it when you’re not risking losing something? Beauty can arise from tragedy.”

He remembers his mother’s suicide attempt a few years back. Things had been going so well that he didn’t even know there was anything to be concerned about. She had been so happy and carefree the days leading up to it, but now he knew better. Isak had found her on the kitchen floor with an empty bottle of pills. Panicking he had called for an ambulance while also trying to wake her up and make her throw up her stomach’s contents. He had been so close to losing her that night and knows there could come a day where she would try again. He also knows that he would never again abandon her for it.

“But that’s the difference between movies and reality” Isak says “life can already be tragic enough. Movies can be an escape from that reality, so why not let it be a happy experience.”

Even nods thoughtfully looking over at him and grins “I think, Isak that may be one of the best arguments I’ve heard for watching a Nicholas Cage film.”

*  
It’s the end of Isak’s shift and he hasn’t seen Sana for days. After he changes out of his uniform, he finds her in the crime lab talking to Eva. Eva sees him first and turns back to Sana, their conversation now turned up for his benefit. Or at his expense.

“Ugh I just don’t know how you can work with Isak, dragging that grumpy oaf around all the time?”

“Hey, uncalled for” Isak says

“And can you believe what he’s wearing?” Eva chuckles continuing on

“Hey I wouldn’t start judging people on what they’re wearing miss lab coat.” he says next to them giving each girl a quick hug.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Sana asks “you kinda look like my partner, but I haven’t seen him in years, so I completely forgot what he looks like.”

“Woah woah you two, I come in peace.”

“Okay, then spill on the Even situation” Eva says.

“What do you mean, there’s nothing to spill. Linn wanted me to work with him so here I am working with him and apparently getting interrogated by everyone else about it.”  
“Yeah but I want your take on him, come on he is seriously hot. I know you’re not blind to it, admit it” she pushes, poking him as she makes her last point.

“Ouch” Isak rubs his injured arm “no I’m not blind, but I take offense to you thinking I lose my mind over every attractive guy that may cross my path.”

“Ugh fine keep your secrets, but I will find out eventually.”

“Eva, keep looking as long as you like, but there’s nothing to find out.”

“Every time” Sana rolls her eyes. “It doesn’t matter what the topic is, you result to bickering like siblings.”

Isak and Eva look at each other. “Shit, I think that’s mom Sana talking now” Isak says in a stage whisper to Eva.

Sana was right though, Eva is the sister Isak never had as they grew up together. Which from time to time meant disagreements or fishing for gossip would end in some childish behavior. After all, you’re never too old to bicker with your siblings.

“So what did you actually come here for?” Eva asks.

“I was actually looking for Sana to give her a heads up about Eskild wanting to be involved in whatever way he can for the twins’ birthday.”

Sana laughs “of course we can put him to good use. I’ll just have my mom get in touch with him because this whole thing is starting to take a life of its own. Maybe I’ll ask her to pair him with Elias for the extra entertainment.”

“Now unless you want to help us plan a girls spa weekend…” Eva says.

“Okay okay I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Or you could trade the down low on you know who” she calls after him.

“Bye” he calls back.

*

  
*

“You’re late” Eskild accuses Isak

“By only 5 minutes, that’s early by my usual standards.” Isak brushes off.

“Well maybe you should raise your standards and think about other people for a change” Eskild says still looking into the crowd.

“Woah what’s up” Isak says because this is sounding nothing like Eskild.

“Sorry, I’m just so stressed. I’ve been avoiding Etienne all night because I wanted to get your opinion first and I think he’s catching on to that I am avoiding him.” Eskild is usually comes off as so sure and confident that it’s easy for Isak to forget how insecure he can be under all that. How many times Eskild has put himself out there and gotten his heart broken.

Isak glances around the room and his eyes stop on a tall, dark haired man with olive skin looking right at the two of them. Seemingly trying to stare down Isak. He has Eskild’s type written all over him.

“You must really like the guy. And if it’s the guy over there trying to see if the ground will open up underneath me, then I think we’re off to a good start. Introduce me?”

Eskild leads Isak over to the other side of the gallery where the man was standing talking to a small group of people.

“Etienne, this is my roommate Isak. Isak, Etienne Roux, the artist I was telling you about.”

“Pleasure to meet you” Etienne says in a thick French accent. Yep, definitely Eskild’s type.

“Likewise” Isak shakes his hand. Eskild chooses that moment to excuse himself when he sees one of the gallery’s investors arrive. “So how long have you been an artist?” Isak asks, maybe not the most insightful of questions. But Etienne doesn’t seem to mind.

“If you were to ask my parents, since I was 3 years old, at least that’s how they forgave my drawing all over the walls in my bedroom.” Isak chuckles.

“I’ve always enjoyed art, but it wasn’t until I went to travel the world and got to really experience the different ways of life this world has to offer and I applied it into my art that I could really consider myself an artist.”

Isak is mesmerized at the depth and passion of his answer.

“It was while traveling that I actually came up with the Loneliness series being showcased here.”

Isak hadn’t looked at any of the brochures Eskild had left lying around their apartment so at the name his eyes wander to the art. Most of it done in darker cool colors and harsh lines, except for one painting which is filled with bright colors and a softness that feels so out of place amongst the rest of the pieces.

“Why this one” Isak asks still looking at the bright colored painting.

“Because even at their happiest and brightest, people are not immune to the feeling. Everything else can be perfect and there may be no reason for it, but loneliness can still creep in.”

“I can see why Eskild admires you” Isak says “he values art and the ability to express himself quite deeply. Did you know that during university he was awarded a scholarship to go to France for a semester?”

“No I did not.” Etienne says interested.

“Mhmm, he said it was the most phenomenal experience of his life. He couldn’t stop talking about it for days. At one point I actually snapped and asked him if he loved it so much why didn’t he just move there already. Not my finest moment I admit. Of course being Eskild, he still gave me a serious answer. He told me that some people will travel the world creating art but not everyone will have access to see or the knowledge on how to seek it out. And he wanted to bridge that gap. To be the one that searches for it and shares it with everyone at home so they could have a chance to experience it.”

“That’s a beautiful concept, I’ve never thought of it in that light.”

“Eskild is a very insightful guy.” Isak says fondly.

“How long have the two of you been..?”

“Roommates? Way too long” Isak grins “imagine living with a sibling into way adulthood, that’s what it’s like.”

Etienne looks thoughtfully in Eskild’s direction. “So you two aren’t…”

This is the second time in a week he’s been asked that and he can’t for the life of him remember a time before that anyone’s ever asked.

“Definitely not, Eskild is very much single.”

“Hmm” Etienne still looks at Eskild who is now approaching them.

“I saw that Miss Klein just arrived over there” Eskild interrupts “and I’ve been meaning to introduce you to her” he says pulling the artist away. But Isak is still too focused on the last painting and Etienne’s words.

“Pretty pretentious isn’t it” a voice says next to him. At first Isak doesn’t recognize the other person but does a double take when he realizes it is Julian Dahl. What is he doing here at such a low key function? He’s sure Eskild would have been talking about it nonstop if he knew Julian Dahl was going to attend one of his exhibitions.

He’s never seen Julian Dahl in person before, but it’s hard not to recognize him when he’s constantly all over the news with a new business venture, or getting involved in charity, or pictures of him parading some new doe eyed girl on his arm. Then there are the fluff pieces written about him in the paper from time to time after he’s made some

Maybe Isak would have agreed with him about another piece in a different series. But this one is actually getting to him.

“I’m not sure I agree” Isak says

“Oh? Are you an art enthusiast?” Julian looks amused.

“Not at all, but doesn’t mean this piece doesn’t deserve to be appreciated.” He would have thought that Julian Dahl of all people would be all about art considering how much the man spends on it. Each expensive piece usually accompanied by some newspaper article.

“I suppose.” Julian fully turns to him and holds out his hand. “Julian Dahl, I should have introduced myself.”

“Isak” he takes his hand “Valtersen” he finishes after a pause and Julian’s expectant expression.

“Pleasure to meet you Isak.” Julian stares into his eyes for a moment longer than necessary.

Something about him makes Isak feel uneasy, but he’s not sure if it’s Julian himself or just the exhibition in general that is making him feel off. They’re interrupted when Isak’s alarm goes off on his phone. He has to leave right away if he wants to have enough time to go home and change before meeting Even and he certainly doesn’t want to sit in a dress shirt and dress pants all night.

Excusing himself he seeks out Eskild and pulls him to the side to let him know he has to head out and Eskild tells him to stay safe. But before Isak heads out the door he stops.

“Was that Julian Dahl you were talking to?” Eskild asks bewildered.

Isak turns to look back into the direction he came from but he’s nowhere in sight.

“Yeah, he was talking to me about the painting, but didn’t really seem into it.” Isak shrugs. “By the way, Etienne is so into you, you should seriously go for it.”

Eskild pulls him into one last too tight hug before Isak can finally leave “thank you thank you so so much. I owe you big time.”

Isak does have time to stop at home, but barely. He’s tearing off his own clothes as soon as he gets through the front door. It’s a miracle he doesn’t trip over anything or walk into a wall. When he does get to the station, Even’s already there waiting for him talking to Linn who has changed into her civilian clothes signaling the end of her work day and beside them is Chris Berg.

“You were looking for me?” he asks Chris. Vilde had given him the heads up when he passed her desk.

“Yes, I wanted to say well done on Monday night, those plates came back belonging to a former employee of the jeweler’s security company. We also found that same security firm used to service the store in Grønland at the time of their break in and the other two here in Sentrum. We managed to get the security footage going back a month before the break in and a few weeks before they are seen staking the place out. And then again just a couple of days prior. They did a good job avoiding the cameras, but we still managed to get a match on the car.”

“We’ve also got a tip off about the store you and Even were on Monday night, Chris and Chris will be in the main vehicle in the back and William and Eirik will be in the secondary car out front. We think they’re going to try tonight so we will have the two of you ready as backup just in case and to help with collecting any evidence.”

After they go over the details of the night’s operation, Isak pulls Linn aside.

“Are you sure it’s safe for Even to be there if we’re planning on stopping a break in? He’s a civilian now.”

“But he’s a former member of the Oslo Police force and a damn good one at that. I don’t believe he’ll do anything to put you into jeopardy.”

“That’s not what I’m concerned about.”

“Isak, it’s fine, he can take care of himself.”

*

  
*

Tonight doesn’t feel like the last two nights with Even did. This time around things are a lot tenser with anticipation as they sit in the car in silence. Time doesn’t move nearly as fast as when the two of them were talking and laughing and it makes Isak feel restless. He’s done these overnight shifts before when they feel like they may never end, but this one is different, he’s enjoyed their back and forth and although they are sitting right next to each other, he misses it.

They are two blocks down the road from the store, but they can still see the outline of the building. If anything does go down, they will be able to catch it from here.

It’s almost 03.00 when Isak and Even see a car roll by with all its lights turned off. It matches the same car they saw earlier that week and Isak radios it in to the other two cars for them to be ready.

Twenty minutes later they are sent the all clear. Looks like they didn’t need the help, but Isak is also here to help catalogue the would-be crime scene and anything found in the car. With both the other cars taking the arrested suspects in for detainment and questioning, which leaves Isak and Even until the other techs arrive.

Mahdi and Eva arrive at 04:15 to go over their findings with them and help document and collect whatever is left

Along with them came Linn who was now talking to the store owner who had come out as soon as his alarm company notified him of the break in,

“Can you believe it?” Eva asks “this string of break ins all because one guy had access to their security plans. Knew where all of the cameras were located and which direction they were pointing. Passcodes and everything too. So they just plugged in a phone directly into the camera to override the feed. They even knew the security guard’s schedule.”

“So that first guard was just because they botched the schedule?” Isak asks.

“Wrong place, wrong time. I checked the time stamps on that footage of the cameras outside at the time he died because I didn’t know which ones inside were tampered with. He should have been doing a perimeter walk of the store at that time” Mahdi says standing next to Isak.

How wasteful, Isak thinks. Murders aren’t that common in Oslo, so when it did happen the city was up in arms Isak remembers. But without any evidence leading to the criminals and no security footage of the actual crime either, or any other case to connect it to, the Grønland department wasn’t able to put the case to rest.

“Would you believe it that it was Julian Dahl that tipped us off?” Linn asks leaning against the police vehicle next to Isak later that morning, the siren lights illuminating the area as the sun begins to rise. They’re watching Even and Mahdi go over the car one last time.

“When was this?”

“Earlier yesterday evening” sometime before the gallery?

“How would he do that?”

“I guess they were trying to move the diamonds through one of his auctions and he reported it as soon as he found out. Would have been a nightmare for him if he didn’t. These guys have been stealing diamonds and setting them in antique rings and necklaces to make them easier to move. Anyone untrained wouldn’t know that the gems were not the originals. Looks like they got careless when they decided to use his auction. It’s so tightly monitored that I’m surprised they would even attempt it.”

“They must have thought they had a chance to get away with it, or just got careless after getting away with it the last few times.”

“Guess we’ll have to find out during questioning. By the way, how did Eskild’s art showing go?”

“Went well, as long as it continues that way, he may have a plus one at the next family dinner.”

“No way” Linn nods impressed “what’s your take on the guy?”

“He seems quite alright actually. Oh, strangest thing happened, I met Julian Dahl at the exhibition. Eskild didn’t even know he was going to be there.”

Linn looks back at him “that’s odd, did he know the artist?”

“Not that I know, I don’t think he even talked to Etienne, that’s the artist by the way, he just kind of disappeared at one point. But I guess if I had that kind of money I would also come and go as I please.”

“Isak, you already come and go as you please. Take any social event ever, you’re becoming almost as elusive as I was” Linn says teasingly, but with real meaning behind her eyes. She’s been noticing Isak pulling away from everyone lately and she is understandably concerned.

Isak nods “I’m working on it” he offers as reassurance.

“I know, I’m just here whenever it gets too tough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt flashback


	6. Chapter 6

It’s an uncharacteristically warm day for Oslo at 26°C and it feels like the city is melting, or maybe it’s just Isak. Of course the temperature would reach higher than predicted on the one day they finally manage to line everyone’s schedules up to have a backyard party with all their friends.

Vilde and Mahdi are lending Magnus a hand bringing out some more drinks out of the fridge. Linn is planning on showing up a bit later with her girlfriend after her shift. Even Sana’s brother and a few of his friends have made it out. They are all gathered in the backyard of Magnus’ home which is luckily surrounded by trees giving them some protection from the scorching sun.

After greeting Magnus, Vilde and Mahdi and briefly catching up with the three of them even offering his help. Isak drops off his six pack in the fridge along with Eskild’s wine coolers.

He makes his way over to where Yousef and Sana are talking with Eva and Jonas and they share a round of hugs in greeting.

“How are you holding up?” he asks Yousef “it’s been a while since I saw you last.”

“It’s been great, who would have thought being a stay at home father was going to be my true calling” he laughs pulling Sana tighter. The two of them look so genuinely happy together and full bliss even after all of these years together and going through countless sleepless nights with the twins.

“Not that big of a leap, after all those years working at a daycare” Sana says.

“Speaking of, where are the girls now?” Eva asks.

“Grandparents, they were more than happy to. Said we had things too together for a couple with two newborns and wanted more time with Amira and Naima.” Yousef chuckles “and we’re more than fine with a few hours to ourselves.” he pulls Sana in for a kiss on the cheek and she laughs, their happiness almost infectious.

Following dinner, Isak and Jonas are standing to the side joking around and talking about taking a boys trip later this summer when Elias comes up.

“Hey guys” Elias greets them. Although Isak has seen Sana’s brother at many of their family gatherings and they are civil towards each other, they never struck up a friendship.

They both nod in greeting “fuck it’s still boiling out” Elias pauses “so I’ve heard your department has been working with Even.” he doesn’t need to add a last name, all three of them know who he is talking about.

Isak nods, “Sana?”

“You kidding? That woman is a fortress, nah just lunchroom gossip.” Elias shrugs.

“Ah, the most reliable of intel” Jonas chuckles.

“You’d be surprised. Is he doing well, though?” Elias asks, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He almost looks out of place, Isak thinks like he feels he’s overstepping by asking.

For some reason Isak is feeling strangely protective of Even, but Elias’ concern seems genuine.

“I think so, we’re not all that close to be honest” Isak pauses “but from our time together he seems like a pretty decent guy and I don’t think he’s unhappy but again, I don’t know him that well.” he offers

“Yeah” Elias chuckles “he is the best guy I know. I’m glad he seems to be doing well though.” He looks like he wants to say more, but stops himself. “Yeah, okay that’s good, that’s all I wanted to make sure he was doing alright.” he nods rambling a bit “I’m gonna go see the guys though, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sure” Isak says watching him walk away.

“A lot of people concerned about the guy” Jonas says looking back at Isak.

“I guess so. And everyone seems to think I have the answers” Isak says confused.

“How did you like working with him in the end?” It’s been over a week since Isak has seen Even and he is pretty sure that was the last time he would see him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss him a bit.

“It was pretty alright overall” Isak chooses to be honest with Jonas “nice, actually. We got to talking a lot during those couple of nights and he seemed pretty fun and quite genuine actually. Not at all how I thought he would be when I first met him.”

“Wouldn’t mind working with him again?” Jonas jokes.

“I actually really wouldn’t” Isak answers earnestly “I doubt it will happen though. I mean how many times can the guy happen across the same case or have something linking him to one.”

“Then maybe it’s time to move it outside of the professional setting.”

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing to move.” Isak looks at Jonas “seriously, nothing is going on. We worked together, it turned out to be fun and now we don’t work together anymore. It doesn’t get more simple than that.”

“Sure if you say so” Jonas says still not looking like he believes Isak.

 

*

Isak almost runs into Eskild when he comes to a sudden stop in the aisle.

“We definitely need shampoo.”

“No we don’t, there are still three bottles in the shower.”

“And they’re all empty, thanks to you being too lazy to throw them out once the bottle is done.”

“You live there too”

“Yes I know, that’s how I’ve managed to keep us off appearing on Hoarders.”

“What the- I don’t hoard shit.”

“But you don’t throw it out either, it just piles up, which turns into hoarding.” Eskild says matter of factly.

“Ugh fine just get the stupid shampoo already if that will make this conversation end.”

“You’re getting too easy in your old age.” Eskild says picking up the lavender scented bottle.

“Take the citrus one too” Isak says “my old age? Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

“Wish that I could, but after your last attempt at cleaning it, I wasn’t sure if I was looking at myself or ALF.”

Isak sighs exasperated. “This is why I don’t run errands with you. It turns into you dragging me through the dirt.”

“Young one,” Eskild says as Isak rolls his eyes “how could you possibly know what you need to improve on if I don’t point it out to you.” Eskild chuckles bumping his shoulder. “If anything I should be commended for it. Have people recognize my charitable heart. ‘The Eskild Foundation: Where the hopeless find hope’ I can see it now in giant flashy letters.”

They’re still bickering and joking around when they bump into Even outside of the store. He stands there with an unsure smile looking at them both.

“Even” Isak says surprised.

“Hey” Even raises his hand slightly in greeting.

“Even, this is Eskild” Isak introduces after a moment of awkward silence “Eskild, Even”

“ _The_ Even?” Eskild asks delighted. “I am such a huge fan of your blog. You have helped so many people, you are just incredible.”

Even looks flustered by all the attention. “Thank you” he looks at Isak and smiles.

“When Isak first told me he was working with you, I couldn’t believe it.” Neither can Isak considering that Eskild had found out from Magnus.

“He kept telling me about how good of a job you did...doing the staking out...thing.” Now Eskild is just completely overstepping into the realm of fiction.

“Oh” Even says turning to Isak “there are a few more songs I think you’d like” lips turned into a small smirk.

“Even, if it’s anything to do with Katy Perry, I’m not interested” Isak tilts his head unimpressed.

Even laughs “No, I promise no Katy Perry or Gabrielle.”

Isak looks at him skeptically and Eskild chooses this moment to jump back into the conversation.

“You should just give him your number” he suggests to Isak “to you know, share your music interests.” He really has no filter at times.

Even nods solemnly in agreement “that would make things much easier.”

They both look at Isak expectantly and he feels put on the spot. Probably because he has been.

“Uh sure” he finally says taking the phone Even holds out for him and enters his own number.

“Seriously, Eskild?” Isak asks astonished once Even leaves

“I’m just returning the favor from the night at the art gallery” Eskild says like it’s no big deal.

“I don’t remember asking” Isak grits out between his teeth.

“Look, Isak” Eskild says seriously “I wouldn’t have done or said anything if I didn’t think you two had something going on. But honestly you should have seen it from my end, the way you two were sneaking glances at each other? And only in the span of a few minutes? You know I would never do anything that I think could leave you hurt.”

Isak knows that Eskild only has the best intentions when it comes to his well being, but times like these make him wish he didn’t have an overbearing surrogate older brother. He knows Eskild hasn’t done anything wrong. At most he fawned over Even and then pushed Isak to share his number with him. And if Isak were to be honest to himself for just one moment, he would admit that he doesn’t mind because he’s missed Even and their easy conversation.

He sighs “let’s go, we still have to stop by the bookstore.” Isak starts walking down the street.

“So you’re not mad?” Eskild catches up.

“No, Eskild, I’m not mad” and he really isn’t, because maybe Eskild is right. He’s been so insistent and why else would Even be constantly trying to talk to him or spend more time with him when the opportunity arose.

“Good! Then we should catch up on Netflix shows tonight,”

“Sure, why not”

*

> _...he wouldn’t talk and looked guilty on all accounts. But I was so certain that it didn’t add up. So how do you help a person who is locked away so deeply in themselves? It took a while and a lot of perseverance. It helped just to be there and to let him know he wasn’t on his own, that people were there and willing to listen when he was ready._
> 
> _The waiting paid off. We were finally able to get through to him, to get a feel for the man himself, not the whispers or rumors surrounding him. If we hadn’t cared enough, or paid enough attention, we would have never solved the case and that man could have been faced with a very different reality of every day life._
> 
> _I’ve been thinking about this case and first impressions a lot lately, how we manage to get it so wrong even as trained professionals. How you immediately have your own expectations when you see someone if for just a fleeting moment and then don’t get your chance to talk to them until year later. That’s a lot of time to build your expectations only to have them shattered in a matter of an introduction. Then after some more time spent one on one you realize they actually exceed all of your expectations. You manage to discover so much about the person. About their music tastes, their friends, their lives. But no matter what you always want to know more. It’s like nothing they say could bore you. Just being near them is enough._

“Maybe I should have become an OBGYN” Eskild says watching the screen. He does this from time to time, get fascinated with a new show and question his whole career choice. But eventually he realizes that art is where his heart is. Isak is used to it by now. A few months ago it was law when they were watching Suits and before that it was the secret service because they binge watched Occupy.

They’re sitting on their living room couches catching up on the Mindy Project on Netflix and Isak hums distractedly.

“Did you hear me?” Eskilld asks

> _...About their music tastes, their friends, their lives. But no matter what you always want to know more. It’s like nothing they say could bore you. Just being near them is enough._

That couldn’t be, could it? Maybe Isak is reading too much into it.

“Eskild, you couldn’t even manage straight porn that one time Magnus was trying to see if maybe he wasn’t ‘a bit gay’ you yelled “nope” the moment it panned on the woman and stormed off” Isak says distracted.

Eskild looks at him “I wasn’t scared of seeing a naked woman, it was the acting that put me off. And I doubt that delivering babies or helping women with their...you know...lady issues will be anything like that.”

“Is that why you could barely look at Linn for a week following that. You’d groan and walk off every time you saw her. And, ‘lady issues’? I’d love to be there in the room when you ask her about her lady issues just to see how that goes over. Luckily you’d be a doctor though so I’m sure you could treat your own trauma.”

“Ugh fine then I just won’t become a doctor and follow my dreams, does that make you happy?” Eskild throws a piece of popcorn at Isak.

“Thrilled” Isak answers still distracted looking at his phone.

“Okay what’s up, this is supposed to be our time to catch up on Netflix and comment on how there’s no way any of those people could afford the apartments they live in. Or how they never wear the same thing twice and yet can’t afford to pay rent. Not unlike you once. The not paying rent thing, not the never wearing the same thing twice. If anyone could use some more variation in their wardrobe it’s you.” Eskild continues on rambling “and not for you to spend it all on your phone sulking. What do you even have to sulk about?”

“Eskild, how do you usually tell if someone is into guys?”

Eskild looks thoughtful “I don’t think there’s a universal way to tell with everyone, but if they’re constantly flirting with you or can never seem to take their eyes off you that’s a pretty good tell. Is this about Even?” He asks carefully.

“He’s had a girlfriend, look at all of these pictures of her on his blog.”

“Let me see” Eskild sits on the couch Isak is occupying. “Wow that’s a lot of pictures of his dog. He really loves him.”

“Yeah at least there’s more pictures of him than there are of her.”

“Ah, but look he’s also in every picture she is. There’s not a single picture of Sonja by herself.”

“That doesn’t have to mean something” Isak says uncertainly

“But it also doesn’t have to mean nothing. If you love someone wouldn’t you rather fill your site with pictures of them?” Maybe Eskild could be onto something.

“And besides, you forget I was there earlier today with the two of you and I can guarantee you he’s into you. You don’t look like that at someone you barely know. It’s been what, just over a week and a half since you had seen each other? It looked more like a month and a half, you could tell he missed you.”

  


 

  
*

“Do you think he really likes me?” Vilde suddenly asks Isak. They were talking about her progress on the psychology degree she is working on in the evenings when she makes the sudden change in topic.

“You don’t think he’s just trying to play me?” She sounds unsure and Isak doesn’t like seeing he like this. He knows she hasn’t had the best of luck with relationships as the whole department witnessed when Vilde first joined as their dispatcher and William decided he was interested in her. He had strung her along, but at the time Vilde wasn’t willing to listen to anyone’s input on the situation.

Vilde has come so far from those days and she has grown into a strong and confidant woman, but sometimes her insecurities still show.

“Magnus would never do that” he reassures “if he asks you out, then he is completely serious about it.”

“He hasn’t though, all he’s done is always flirt with me” she says in a small voice “then the next thing I know he is talking about all the women he’s hooked up with.”

Isak could smack the guy, he would have thought Magnus at the very least asked her out by now “Vilde, what I can say for certainty is that he genuinely likes you. He wouldn’t be coming here bringing you coffee or lunches or painfully flirting with you if he didn’t mean it. He’s just not that type of guy.”

Vilde nods and whatever she was going to say next is interrupted by her phone ringing so Isak heads back to his desk. He’s barely seated when she comes walking back to his desk.

“I received a call about a woman who was out walking her dog near Slottspark when she was handed an envelope. She opened it up to find it filled with cinnamon and had a severe allergic reaction right there on the streets with no epi pen. She’s at the university hospital right now. Can you and Sana take this one?”

“Sure thing” Isak jots the details down in his notes.

“Great, the victim’s name is Sonja and she’s in the emergency ward.”

“Got it” Isak says before going to find Sana and heading out.

*

They check with the front desk and are shown to Sonja’s room. On their way Isak looks at his phone and sees a few missed texts from Even earlier in the day.

His heart warms and he thinks that maybe he could have it. There could be a chance Even is interested after all. He is still talking to Isak outside of a case and wanting to spend time with him. His heart skips a little at the thought and he puts the matter to the side getting ready to get the victim’s statement.

The warmth running through his body immediately turns hot and then ice cold when he walks into the room. There next to Sonja is Even holding her and kissing the top of her head, the setting sun illuminating them, making them look ethereal. They manage to make the dingy hospital room look bright and alive like that fucking [Leonid Afremov painting ](https://afremov.com/image.php?type=P&id=21859)Eskild hung in their living room last fall.

Isak feels like an idiot. An idiot for feeling. An idiot for ever thinking he could have what they are currently sharing. That sort of intimacy has never been Isak’s except for a few fleeting moments before the guy leaves. He is an intruder, he thinks, trying to take what he is seeing and making it his own. That’s what he was doing by reading into Even’s messages. Messages meant for an acquaintance, not a lover.

When Sana enters the room behind Isak she looks over at the couple and then back at Isak. She looks like she wants to tell him something but then Even and Sonja notice their presence and break apart.

Isak takes a breath and clears his mind. Because he is still a professional and knows when to put his own feelings aside.

“Yes, I was walking Baz” her voice sounds a bit hoarse “and this kid on a skateboard runs up to me and said he was asked to deliver this letter. Then I opened it and next thing I know I can’t breathe and I’m on the ground.”

“You’re allergic to cinnamon” Isak looks to Sonja for confirmation and she nods “that’s what was found inside the envelope. The fact that you’re allergic, I’m assuming everyone knows about this?”

“Well yeah friends, family, coworkers, they all know because they know I need to be careful. But it’s not something I advertise to everyone I meet.” Isak nods.

“And the boy that came up to you, you didn’t know him previously?”

Sonja shakes her head “it was the first time I saw him. I don’t remember seeing him on any of my walks with Baz before. But I never really paid too close attention to everyone I pass.”

“Would you be able to recognize the boy if you saw him again?” Isak asks

“Yes I think so” Sonja says, Even rubbing her back soothingly.

Sana takes down her description of the boy so they can check the area and local skate parks to see if anyone has seen him. Isak willfully ignores Even trying to catch his eye. He’s not sure how he would react if he did look into Even’s eyes. Or what Even would see looking into his.

They finish talking to Sonja and Isak makes a lame excuse about having to finish typing up his notes in the car because his tablet is almost dead. He heads out leaving Sana to finish up with them both. He wishes he wasn’t so affected by this.

“Isak” Sana starts getting into the passenger seat and Isak immediately knows from her tone that what she’s about to say is not related to the case so he decides to steer the conversation that way anyways.

“Whoever did this must have known her in some capacity” Isak says.

Sana’s eyebrows furrow “or it could have also been some stupid prank a bunch of kids were pulling.”

Isak looks over at her surprised “what sort of prank is hand a stranger an envelope full of cinnamon? What’s that supposed to do?”

“Sonja’s a really good person, Isak, I can’t imagine anyone having it out for her.” Of course she is, she is a good person who deserves someone good. For some reason he can’t get the picture of them together out of his head. Nothing had happened between Isak and Even. There’s no reason for him to feel this way. But that doesn’t stop Isak from feeling like someone stomped on his ribcage.

“We should still look into it” Isak says.

“Of course” Sana says before Isak puts the car into drive and they head back to the station making a list of people they need to talk to the next day.

*

When Isak comes home that night he’s in a mood. “Are you planning on going out tonight?” he asks Eskild and Etienne who are standing in the kitchen laughing while putting away the clean dishes.

“We were going to go to the club” Eskild says “did something happen?” his eyebrows furrow being able to tell immediately something is up with Isak.

“Nah, but wait up for me, I’m coming with”

“You sure?” Eskild says confused.

“Yes, unless you guys don’t want me to come with?” Isak asks.

“No no of course you are more than welcome to come out with us” Eskild says.

Isak goes to his room to change and downs two large gulps from the whiskey bottle standing on his bookshelf. He’s finally ready to just feel.

At the club with the alcohol running through his bloodstream and the loud music pounding in his ears, Isak feels freer than he has in a long time. And he feels great. The weight is off his shoulders.

Isak ends up making out with a tall brunette, barely older than himself. The other man is gentle and keeps stroking Isak’s hair, face and neck as they kiss and grind against one another. He’s the type of nice that Isak can get lost within for the night so Isak makes his decision.

“Did you see Julian Dahl over by the bar?” Eskild asks when Isak comes up to let him know he was going to leave.

“No, sorry been busy” Isak nods towards the guy standing behind him.

Eskild looks at Isak concerned but doesn’t say anything.

“Oh, just thought it was odd. Doesn’t really seem like his scene.”

“Or maybe it was just someone that looks like him.”

“Looks like him and dresses in suits as expensive as him? Doubt it.” Eskild says.

“Anyways” Isak says “I’m going to head home” inclining his head to the man behind him. He doesn’t bother introducing him and Eskild because he knows they won’t be seeing each other again after tonight.

“Alright, I’ll crash at Etienne’s so you’ll have the place to yourself”

“Nice, well see you both. And stay safe” Isak jokingly says to Eskild.

“Yeah, you too” Eskild chuckles hesitantly.

So Isak takes the brunette home, where he is both gentle and caring. They kiss long and passionately, mimicking feelings that neither of them truly feel. He’s missed it, even if it’s not real. The feeling of being held, hair caressed, the skin to skin contact, the sweet nothings whispered and moaned in the moment that will start to crumble in the afterglow.

Even if Isak will feel empty afterwards. Right now it’s all worth it. He’s just so so tired of feeling empty and lonely right now and he wants it to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length, I kinda lost control of this chapter :)

When Isak wakes up to his alarm clock, he is alone in his bed, the other half already long cold. He sighs feeling both relief and emptiness. Relief at not having to deal with the awkward morning after and emptiness remembering that it wasn’t lasting. He stretches and heads to the bathroom, stepping into the shower he let’s the hot water run over him finally relaxing his neck and shoulders for what feels like the first time in weeks. It’s almost enough to make him ignore the pounding inside his head. The citrus scented shampoo doesn’t help it either today.

Finally he turns off the water, steps out and wipes the condensation off the bathroom mirror. He looks slightly more alive than he did before stepping into the shower, but nothing will fix the appearance of the dark bruises under his eyes. The alcohol from the night before didn’t do anything to help either. There’s nothing he can do to help it now so he finishes brushing his teeth and makes his way into the kitchen. The smell of coffee already filling the apartment and the sound of Eskild and Etienne making breakfast rings over the TV showing the morning news.

“Hey” he offers in greeting on his way to the cupboard to grab a cup.

”Hi Isak, how was your night?” Etienne asks.

“Was alright” he is still half asleep and even his first sips of coffee haven’t done anything to alleviate the pounding behind his eyes, but it doesn’t look like either Eskild or Etienne are taking it personally. If anything they’re looking at him with concern in their eyes.

“We woke up this morning to realise Etienne had absolutely nothing for breakfast so instead of going out we decided to come back here.” Eskild explains “want some?” he holds out a plate filled with scrambled eggs and toast.

The eggs don’t look so appealing to Isak in his current state but he does grab the toast off the plate and leans against the counter with his cup in the other hand. “Thanks.”

“How are you feeling, you seemed a little off last night when you got home. Is everything alright?” Eskild asks cautiously.

If this was a few years ago, Isak’s immediate reaction would have been to snap at Eskild and tell him to lay off. But he knows it comes from a place of sincere concern so he simply shrugs “everything’s alright I guess. Don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Okay” Eskild nods, seemingly taking the calm exchange as a victory. “If you do want to talk about anything though…”

“I know, you’re right here” Isak smiles slightly “but I have to head to work or else Sana will accuse me of slacking again.” She wouldn’t, but it seems to put an end to the interaction as Isak takes the last bite out of his piece of toast and puts the empty cup into the sink.

“Tell her hi from me.” Eskild calls after him as he grabs his shoes, sweater, and heads for the tram.

Isak gets to work to find two cups of coffee on his desk and Even sitting in his chair happily chatting away with Sana sitting at her own desk. Even’s smile seems to grow when he looks up and sees Isak before turning into a curious expression.

“Rough night?”

“Something like that.” Isak yawns. Looks like that one cup did nothing to bring him into the waking world. “Is one of those for me?” he points at the two cups.

“Of course, here you go.” Even hands him one and gets up from the chair.

“Thanks” somehow this cup tastes so much better than the one he had earlier.

“No problem, I wanted to thank you for working on Sonja’s case and if there’s anything I can do to help..” the reminder turns the coffee in his mouth bitter at the reminder.

“You know you can’t actually help with this one, you’re too close to Sonja.” Isak says

“No, I know, I just meant...anything you need...I’m here...” Even trails off.

Isak’s not quite sure what he means by it, but he nods.

There’s a moment of silence with the two of them looking at each other trying to find something in the others eyes but unsure if it’s there.

“So” Even says biting the side of his lip “I never heard back from you about this weekend”

Earlier yesterday he would have leapt at the chance to spend more time with Even one on one. Then reality crashed down on him and he realized he could never have with Even what he and Sonja shared. But Isak remembers how he felt just simply talking to Even and how he had felt a connection and calm that he hadn’t even managed to feel last night. But maybe he could get it back for just one more night.

Even tilts his head at Isak raising an eyebrow. He must have been lost in thought longer than is appropriate. He takes a deep breath, he must be a glutton for punishment. “I’m off on Saturday, if that works?”

“Yes. Of course. Absolutely.” Even immediately says “I’ll text you?”

“Sure”

“Good” Even smiles brightly “see you later Sana” he takes his coffee cup off Isak’s desk and heads for the door.

“See you Even” she calls after him before pinning Isak with a signature Sana stare. One that says you’re not telling me everything.

“What?” Isak asks defensively.

“Nothing” typical Sana fashion, Isak thinks, letting you know that she knows something is up but respecting your privacy by not straight up asking.

“We managed to track down the boy by matching the sketch made up from Sonja’s description to the yearbook picture. He’s a fifteen year old boy here in Oslo. We need to stop by the school this morning to talk with him. His parents will be there as well.” Sana briefs him.

“Alright, let’s go over our notes and then we can head on out and get some direction on this case.” Isak says pulling up his file from the day before.

They are met at the school by the principal and a counsellor who sits in with them for the interview along with the parents of the boy, Bjorn.

“It was just supposed to be a joke” he says quietly “I knew what it was, but I never thought anything bad could have happened. The man paid me and I thought it was just a prank. I can give the money back. I didn’t even know you could be allergic to cinnamon. It’s literally everywhere.”

“Can you describe the man that gave you the envelope?” Isak asks.

“He was wearing one of those bandannas under his eyes, you know the ones everyone is running around in at the skate park. But he was pretty tall. I think he had blue eyes too. And blonde hair. I remember that because it was sticking out of his hood.”

Isak pauses in writing his notes. This is the second time the person responsible for a crime has given them that description. He looks over at Sana and she seems to have made the same conclusion.

“Is there anything else you can tell us about him?” Sana asks. “How his voice sounded, what else he was wearing, or when and at what time he approached you at?”

The boy looks a little overwhelmed at the questions and he takes a shaky breath looking over at his mother who nods, encouraging him to keep going.

“He was there right when she was walking her dog. Said that he just wanted to get back at his ex and it was going to be a funny prank. He even gave me 100 kroner to run up to her and do it. It was right around 1330, I left school a bit early that day.” he glances at his mom before looking back down at his hands. “And he looked like everyone else there. I don’t know what you want me to say...Torn jeans, baggy hoodie and the bandanna. His voice was quite deep and he was probably like an adult...almost 30 maybe? I dunno.”

“Would you be able to recognise him again if you saw him?” Isak asks.

“Doubt it…I wasn’t exactly paying close attention then” the boy looks at his mom out of the corner of his eye once more, he looks like he is dreading something “I was a bit high” he mumbles. Judging from his mother’s unimpressed look, Isak gathers this won’t bode well for the boy at all. He actually feels bad for the kid, he just happened to fall into someone’s sick idea of a joke. Except that it also put Sonja into the hospital.

After a few more questions they have enough to go on to start questioning the people on their list for their whereabouts that morning.

“A tall blonde, blue eyed man in Norway” Sana says to Isak once they’re back in their car. She pauses for a moment and turns to him grinning “think we can find you a tall, blond haired, blue eyed man if we put a country wide call out?”

“Cute, Sanasol. Very cute” Isak grumbles. “Good thing we don’t need to check the whole country _for the case_ ” he emphasises “just the people in her life matching that description.” There is one that immediately pops into Isak’s mind but he sets it aside.

“Alright” Isak says looking back over the typed up notes “whoever sent the boy her way knew her schedule and where she was walking Baz. It stands to reason they probably also know where she lives assuming it’s not someone already close to her.”

“Do you want to check out the area around her place first? Then we can go start calling down the list of people. Do you recognise anyone matching the description?” Isak asks

“I don’t know everyone on that list but from what I can see it could be any one of at least three people. But let’s check out her normal route. It may be a long shot but maybe we can find something to give us a lead.”

They park their car outside of Sonja’s home and take the route she had described to them. About 25 minutes into the walk they near the skate park Bjorn had come from, but the kids there aren’t able to help guide them in any direction. In the end they don’t have anything to show for their time other than almost an hour of walking.

“Well this was a waste” Isak sighs elbows leaning on the roof of the car.

“I guess it’s back to the list-” Sana stops “actually let’s talk to her neighbor” she says nodding her head across the road where an elderly lady is sitting on the front porch watching the two of them.

“Good Morning, my name’s Sana Acar and this is my partner Isak Valtersen. We work for the Sentrum police, do you mind if we just ask you a couple of questions about your neighbour, Misses….?” Sana asks the woman.

“Larsen, Camilla Larsen. Is this about Sonja?” She asks “I don’t think I saw her come home yesterday. Is everything alright?”

“She was actually attacked and ended up having a severe allergic reaction” Sana says “but she’s alright now. They’re just keeping her in the hospital for another couple of nights to keep an eye on her.”

“Oh dear” Camilla puts her hand over her heart“oh no that’s horrible. And Baz, is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s with his owner right now.”

“We actually wanted to ask you if you’ve seen anything suspicious or of concern lately.” Isak says.

“Sonja’s a very quiet person. Maybe I hear her through the walls when she has some friends over on a Friday, but she’s always very respectful and turns the music down well before my bedtime.” She looks thoughtful “although last week when Even stopped by to pick up Baz as he usually does, I think things got a little loud between the two of them.” she hesitates.

“What do you mean?” Isak asks.

“Well I don’t want to gossip…”

“You wouldn’t be gossiping, you’re helping us try to figure out who did this to Sonja.” he reassures her.

“They were shouting at one another, or well Sonja was shouting at him. I think he might have been trying to talk her down, I heard him repeating her name, and Baz kept barking. He’s never liked the two of them fighting. I couldn’t really make it all out through the window. It used to happen quite frequently during the last year he lived with her here. So it caught me off guard when it happened again after so long.”

Isak looks over at Sana, this isn’t at all what they were expecting to find.

“And then what happened after?” Sana asks.

“Well he left with Baz. They must have worked through whatever it was because she was walking Baz on the weekend and again yesterday.”

“And nothing else suspicious? Anyone unfamiliar hanging around suddenly?” Isak asks.

“Not that I noticed, but I don’t exactly spend all my days watching the street either, young man.” she looks over her glasses.

“Of course” Isak inclines his head respectfully “well thank you very much for your time. If there is anything you do think of, please give us a call down at the station so we can investigate.” he hands her a card with the station’s number and his and Sana’s names.

“Do you two deal with parking complaints as well?” the lady speaks up as they are turning to leave.

“No I’m afraid we don’t” Sana says apologetically.

“Well hell, someone’s been parking their car over the curb for the past two weeks here. Tearing up the lawn every time. You make driving school mandatory and still have people driving like they’re half blind. And is that car ever loud, you can hear it tear down the street from blocks away.” she rambles “what are kids trying to accomplish with those? It’s not a mating call. No one’s going to come answering. I have half a mind to talk to the man myself next time I see him. Let him know that tall, blonde, and handsome is no excuse to be so disrespectful to city property” she sniffs.

“We can file a noise complaint for you if you’d like, for all of your help” Sana offers “but it’ll have to be back at the station. If you wouldn’t mind coming by some time?”

Camilla nods. “I can do that.”

“We need to start making those calls” Isak says back in the car “and find out where Even was yesterday afternoon.”

“Isak” Sana warns.

“Sana, we have to follow up on this, you know that.” Isak insists “the boy’s description is one thing, but add to that the fight between him and Sonja and it does look suspect.”

“I know” Sana snaps “but it couldn’t have been Even and he doesn’t need any more doubt cast on him” Isak knows she’s just trying to protect Even from all of the rumors and gossip already quietly circulating.

“I don’t for even a moment think he is capable of this” he gestures towards his notebook “but we get our case audited and they find out we didn’t fully check this out and we’re fucked”

“I’m not saying we shouldn't do our jobs, just let me follow up with him” Sana says

“That’s fine. Rule him out and we can move further down the list” Isak says putting the vehicle in drive. “We need to talk to Sonja again see if the argument they had was relevant. Or to see if anyone could have put someone else up to it.”

*

Sana and Isak return to Sonja’s place the next morning when they hear she has been released from the hospital.

“Hello Isak” Sonja nods at him before hugging Sana. “Come in.”

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better” Sana says.

“Yeah, they said I was well enough to be released so long as someone was staying with me and I desperately wanted to be back in my own bed.”

“Do you want me to call anyone to check up on you later?” Sana asks concerned. Isak sometimes forgets that they’ve known each other for a while.

“No, I’m alright Sana.” Sonja says smiling “my mom was with me earlier and Even said he was going to stop by this afternoon to look in.”

“Sonja, do you think there’s anyone in your life capable of doing attacking you on purpose? Or getting someone else to do it for them?” Isak asks direct.

Sonja’s eyes grow wide “not at all, I can’t imagine anyone I know would have done this

“We need to ask you about a fight you had with Even the other week. We were told it got pretty loud?” Isak prompts. He’s not sure he wants to hear the details of their lovers spat, but knows he doesn’t have a choice.

Sonja groans running her hands across her face “this is so embarrassing. I was angry because I read his blog post and in it he spoke about being told what you’re feeling and it’s something we used to fight about a lot when we were together. So when I read it I felt spoken to and all of a sudden all of the fights we used to have came right up again.Plus I had a rough day at work so I just exploded. He didn’t even raise his voice at me, it was all me going off on him.”

Sonja chuckles “if anything, it served as a good reminder to us why we can never be anything more than friends. We do not bring out the best in each other at all.”

Isak can’t deny the relief he is feeling right now.

“You guys don’t think-” Sonja stops mid sentence “nono this is Even you’re talking about, he is not capable of doing anything this horrible. And if you think he could, then you don’t know him at all.”

“We know” Sana soothes “we just needed to follow up that’s all, we don’t believe he’s behind this at all.”

Sonja seems to relax at the words before she turns to Isak “he’s a phenomenal guy. He could never hurt anyone intentionally.”

Her words seem to carry meaning beyond the conversation they are having, but Isak is not quite sure what she is getting at, or at least he’s not willing to read into it.

“Do you really think someone did this on purpose?” Sonja asks after a bit.

“We don’t want to rule it out, but it doesn’t look likely to have been just a coincidence.” Sana soothingly rubs her hand over Sonja’s back.

“Why would someone want to do that to me though? What will happen to the boy?” Sonja asks.

“He’s probably going to have to do some community service hours for his part in this, but we’re after who put him up to it.” Isak tells her.

Sonja nods after a moment “if you two don’t mind, I’m feeling a bit tired. The medication they gave me at the hospital makes me slightly drowsy.”

“Of course” Sana says “rest up. But if you think of anything or anyone, let us know please. Okay?’

“Sure thing” Sonja says holding the front door open.

“Can’t imagine living through that” Isak says walking to their car “having your whole world turned upside down because someone else thinks they can play with your life like that.”

*

Isak’s sitting back at his desk having finished calling his half of the list of suspects and following up with their alibis. With all that’s going on, Isak has half a mind to cancel his...his what? Get together? Hang out? Meeting? With Even. Date? He scoffs, he really has no idea what he’s doing. Or if he should wait to see what Sana comes back with before making his decision.

Sana saves him the trouble it seems. “Sonja was right, it couldn’t have been Even” she says sitting down at her desk “he had a doctors appointment on the other side of the city during that time and the receptionist confirmed that he was there.”

That answers that. Isak would be lying to himself if he says he doesn’t feel a sense of relief that moment.

“Did you have any luck on your end?” Sana asks.

“Everyone’s story seems to check out” he sighs and stretches. They are back to square one with no clear suspects in sight. “We need to find something more on the man in the bandanna.” He picks up his coffee cup only to find that it is empty for the second time today.

“We can do that “Sana says checking her phone “but first we’re going to have lunch at my mom’s.”

“How come?” Isak asks not that he doesn’t love a home cooked meal from Sana’s mom.

“You could use the fuel” Sana simply says “and while I know Eskild is talented in the kitchen, I don’t think he’s had time to look after you since getting himself a new boyfriend. And I know you can’t cook worth shit.”

She is right. Eskild is a decent cook, but he is no Sana’s mom. Isak also know what she doesn’t say which is that he hasn’t taken his lunch a single time this week. He also hasn’t eaten dinner most days, but he doubts she’s aware of that.

“Well I definitely won’t say no to lunch with your mom, but I’ll have you know I am not completely useless in the kitchen. At least not as bad as you.”

“Name one time you’ve had to cook for yourself.”

“When Eskild went away for a week.”

“Oh yeah? And what did you make?” Sana tilts her head not breaking eye contact.

“I made pasta, and it was delicious” he works to keep his face blank.

Sana is silent for a beat before she is onto him “ramen noodles don’t count as pasta, Isak.”

“Close enough” he shrugs laughing.

Sana shakes her head, chuckling “Let’s go.”

The streets are fairly empty as Sana and Isak make the brisk walk over to the Bakkoush household. The cool overcast day has people opting to take their lunches indoors instead.

As soon as Sana opens the front door, he is welcomed by the smell of warm spices. They take off their shoes and make their way into the kitchen where Sana’s mom and Yousef are finishing up setting the table and getting lunch ready while the twins play with their toys.

“Isak, so good of you to join us” Sana’s mom pulls him into a hug as Sana leans down to kiss each of her girls hello before doing the same to her husband.

“Hey man” Isak greets Yousef and they pat each other on the back.

“Do you want a hand with anything?” Isak offers, although Sana’s mom by now knows better than to take him up on it.

“No no you two sit down. Everything’s all ready. We made Harira, warm you two up a bit with how dark it’s been all day.”

“Good call, mamma” Sana says sitting down.

“How have you been, Isak, it’s been a while since I saw you last” Sana’s mom asks putting the plate of soup down in front of him and then Sana while Yousef puts the twins in their high chairs.

“I’ve been alright, same old” Isak says shrugging. “Mmhh this is really good” he says after a few spoonfuls before changing the topic off of himself. “I heard you were already planning the twins’ birthday, how’s that coming along” earning him a slight glare from Sana.

“There is just so much to do” Yousef lets out a sigh “the guest list, the food, the tables and chairs, the decorations, and the cake, how could I almost forget the cake” he mumbles.

“It’s fine Yousef, they don’t all of that” Sana says though from the sound of her voice she’s not expecting him to give in in the slightest.

“No Sana, it’s bad enough we didn’t do real invitations. What are we going to put into their first photo albums now? I’m not about to print off a screenshot of a group text.” Yousef wipes the girls’ faces having finished their lunch as well.

Isak almost shrugs at the idea, considering its practicality when he sees Sana’s warning stare and chooses to nod in understanding instead.

Yousef smells Amira “oh it’s changing time for you, my dear”

“I’ll get it” Sana says

“Do you mind picking up Naima?” she asks Isak when she starts to get fussy in her chair “give the two of them a quick break” she nods over to her mom and Yousef.

“Sure thing” Isak says gingerly picking the girl up “hey little Naima, missed your uncle Isak?” he asks the drooling baby who is now clinging to his shirt with one fist and going for his hair with the other.

“Nuh uh” he says holding her the slightest bit away to keep his hair out of harm’s way “I need these, you just wait and grow out your own locks, then you can pull on them to your heart’s desire.” he pulls a grumpy face at her for emphasis which instantly has the girl in giggles and brings a fond smile to Isak’s face.

“Looking like a natural” Yousef says snapping a picture on his phone.

“No one looks like a natural at this quite like you” Isak says, but he wants this. All of it.

*

When they return from lunch there seems to be a slight commotion at the front desk.

“No, I want to talk to the tall man and nice Muslim lady. Isak and Sana were their names.”

“They’re not in right now, but any of the other officers can file your report for you” the junior inspector, Amilia says.

“That’s okay, Amilia” Sana says “we know her, we’ll file her report for her.”

“Hello Camilla” she says with a smile “Is this about that car?”

“Of course it is” Camilla says nodding.

“Come on back with us and we’ll help you out”

When they get back to their desks, Camilla in tow, there’s a USB sitting on Isak’s desk with a note on it.

_From the convenience store across the_  
_street of the skate park_  
_-Love,_  
_Mahdi_

And a drawing of a middle finger underneath. Just because.

Isak chuckles, plugging the USB into his computer while Sana deals with Camilla’s complaint.

“You okay to handle that?” Isak asks so he can get a start on checking the security footage.

“Sure” he zones the two of them out, carefully looking over the people headed to and from the skate park. He manages to find the boy, Bjorn, and slows it down to half speed when he sees him being approached by a man with his face covered by a bandanna like Bjorn had described.

The camera is too far out and they are too pixilated that he really can’t tell anything else from the exchange.

The masked man steps back into a group of kids and young adults in the same bandannas who don’t have their faces uncovered at any point. He sees the man step out of view of the camera a few times before he disappears completely. Isak tries to rewind and keep track of where the man had come from, but with the similarly dressed crowd and disappearing from view it’s tough to confirm if he’s still looking at the same person.

“That’s the car” Camilla says all of a sudden pointing at Isak’s screen.

“The one in this report? Are you sure?” Sana asks glancing towards Isak

“Yes, I’ve seen that car so many times, I have it memorised” Camilla insists.

Isak looks at Sana, there’s no way this could just be a coincidence. The car was parked outside of Sonja’s place for a reason, watching.

 

 

They put a call out for the described vehicle. Right now there’s nothing they can do until the driver and the vehicle are brought in.

“Don’t you think it’s a little too random?” Isak asks not being able to let it go “he just happened to decide to pull, what, a shitty prank on a random woman and it just happens to be the thing she is allergic to?”

“We’ll have to wait and see once they bring him in. I agree though, it feels too deliberate” Sana says thoughtfully.

Something doesn’t sit too well with Isak so he pulls up the file on a case from earlier this month and pulls up the footage they had saved.

“What are you doing” Sana asks, putting her purse down on her desk ready to head on out at the end of their shift.

“Come here, have a look at this.”

“Please tell me you’re seeing this as well” Isak says. They are looking over the security tapes of the surrounding area of the museum where Egil, the culprit of one of the other case who said he met a man closely matching the man from the skate park from what Isak can tell.

He fast forwards to the same time stamp on the other footage of the other traffic cameras in the area. “And there’s the same car” Sana says when Isak hits pause. Their case just got that much more complicated Isak thinks.

*

 

“What do you think of this” Isak asks Eskild pointing at his outfit. All of a sudden he feels self conscious unsure as to what he should wear on a...Saturday afternoon hangout?

“Looks good to me” Eskild says of his blue plaid button up shirt on top of a white T-shirt and baggy jeans. “Actually on second thought, change the jeans, to the black ones preferably.”

Isak furrows his brow “they’re pretty tight though”

“Yup” is all Eskild says.

“Are you sure it’s appropriate?” Isak asks self conscious.

“Isak, they’re not even the tightest pants you own, now go change. These are doing you no favour.”

“Much better” Eskild says when he comes out of his room again and Isak is finally ready to head out. His worry as to what to label his meetup with Even almost completely replaced with not wanting to be late and make Even wait.

After a quick tram ride, Isak reaches the park to see Even and Baz on the grass. Even throws a yellow ball and after looking up at his owner, instead of running to the ball he actually trots over to it like a horse, picks up the ball, and trots right back sending Even into a fit of laughter.

“I think you picked the wrong profession for him” Isak says coming up to Even who meets him with a smile so bright, Isak has to take a sharp breath in. “shouldn’t have turned him into your crime solving sidekick, he should have been a show dog.”

“Have you seen Kids and Tiaras?” Even asks raising an eyebrow “I’m not about to let that happen to Baz.”

“Worried you’ll turn into a pageant mom?” Isak grins.

“Bumper stickers and everything” Even says nodding solemnly before they both break into grins.

“So I finally get to see you out of your police blues.” Even teases.

“You already saw me out of them.”

“That’s different, there you were meant to blend in and look forgettable. Here I can see how the real Isak Valtersen dresses.”

“Are you calling my outfits forgettable?” Isak asks mock outraged

Even laughs “I don’t think any part of you is forgettable, Isak.” his eyes quickly roaming over Isak.

Isak scoffs trying to cover up how much the comment actually affects him.

“Looks like Baz could use some water and shade, let’s head back to mine?” Even asks as Baz continues to roll around on the grass.

“Of course” Isak says following him.

“I heard about Sonja’s case” Even brings up when they start walking.

He can’t possibly know about the connection, Isak thinks before Even continues. “You made quick work of it and I just wanted to say thank you.”

Isak starts to breathe again “of course, I mean it’s literally what I do” he shrugs, a slight grin on his face.

“Yes it is” Even smiles at him.

They are in front of a four storey walk-up building when Even comes to a stop “just right here” he says and leads Isak inside and up the stairs, Baz already there when they reach the top of the stairwell.

Isak’s never been more glad to be in good shape and saving himself the embarrassment of being out of breath in front of Even.

Even unlocks his front door and holds it open for Isak as Baz scurries inside past them to lap at the water in his bowl standing in the corner. They take off their shoes and walk through the hallway which opens up to a living room large enough to house two couches, a TV, and a coffee table with plenty of room to walk around without knocking into all of the plants scattered throughout the room.

The moment Even opens up the balcony door, Baz prances out and sets himself down on one of the cushioned seats. To nap, by the looks of it.

Even walks through to the kitchen and opens up the fridge “beer?” he asks holding one out. It’s almost 16.00 and Isak wouldn’t mind something cool and refreshing so he nods and accepts the beer after Even opens up the pry-off cap.

“Skål” they clink the top of the bottles before taking a drink.

Even nods to the counter “I can make us a pizza?”

“Sure” Isak lifts himself up onto the counter, feeling relaxed after a few more sips

Even picks up his phone and starts up Spotified.

But before he can hit play Isak points his finger at him “Even, I’m warning you now, if you got me here under false pretenses just to listen to Gabrielle, I’m walking” although he makes no effort to move from his spot on the counter.

Even gently bumps into Isak’s knee laughing “okay okay I promise this is going to be a serious music only zone. Don’t worry though, I’ll have you dancing to her before you know it” a mischievous glint in his eyes. He grabs the pizza out of the freezer and preheats the oven.

“Good luck with that” Isak scoffs “if there’s one thing I’ll be able to resist it’s that.”

“As long as it’s the only thing” Even lifts his brows before hitting play. Woah Isak thinks before scolding himself for reading into it.

“Who’s this” Isak asks after trying to figure out who it is that has started playing.

Even raises his eyebrows “It’s Radiohead, Talk Show Host it’s from Romeo and Juliet?”

“The Shakespearean tragedy you mean?” Isak asks.

“No, it’s an epic romance” Even vehemently denies “have you even seen the movie? You can’t start making judgements if you haven’t”

“Well yeah I’ve seen two different recordings of the play-”

“Oh no those are garbage, I’m talking the 1996 movie adaptation directed by Baz Luhrmann, starring Leonardo DiCaprio.” Even’s already pulling up the movie poster on his phone to show to Isak “this is the one. You can’t tell me you haven’t seen it.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I have not.” He’s not sure why he’s never gotten around to it, he already knew Baz Luhrman was Even’s favorite director.

Even shakes his head disappointed “I’m almost scared to keep talking to you. I keep finding out more and more things lacking in your cultural education. But don’t worry, you just stay with me and we will fix that all in no time.” Even tilts his head, his eyes teasing and turns around to throw the pizza into the oven before turning on the TV and loading up Netflix.

Isak rolls his eyes walking into the living room. The coffee table is filled with still life drawings and cartoon sketches “did you draw these?” Isak asks.

“Mhmm” Even nods distracted while looking up the movie.

“They’re amazing” Isak says impressed. For a moment he thinks Even would appreciate Etienne’s art.

“You think so?” Even asks looking up at him from the couch.

“I do” Isak confirms looking at the sketch of Baz lounging on the same seat he is currently occupying.

“Come here” Even pats the cushion next to him pulling the movie up on Netflix and Isak sits down at a respectable distance next to him before Even gets up to grab the pizza out of the oven.

“Alright get ready for the cinematic experience of your life.” Even calls from the kitchen

“I don’t know” Isak teases “I did just re-watch Face/Off. So the bar is set pretty high.”

Even puts the pizza down on the coffee table and sits back down on the couch, closer to Isak than before he can’t help but notice, before looking at him unimpressed and simply shaking his head and muttering “we have a long way to go with you. But don’t worry I’m not giving up.”

Isak laughs and he can imagine doing this regularly. Nights spent talking and teasing. It feels so natural and right. “I appreciate the determination” Isak grins.

“Alright, but seriously, prepare to be emotionally shook.” he nods towards the pizza and they grab a slice each, Even hitting play before leaning back into the cushion.

Isak can feel Even watching him through most of the movie as he whispers comments throughout. Leaning closer each time until eventually they are sitting sides pressed into one another. The warmth relaxing Isak despite the temperature outside.

“Look at his use of color. Here in the beginning scene when the two houses brawl, he uses bright colors and fast camera shots he manages to capture the controlled chaos.”

“But here he still sticks to the authenticity of the text.”

“Just watch the acting, it’s a masterpiece. How many times have you seen Shakespeare brought to life like this?”

If it were anyone else, Isak is sure he would have gotten annoyed at the ongoing commentary. He’d usually snap at Eskild when he tried to talk during a movie or a show. But with Even it feels endearing, his genuine adoration for the film clear. So much so that Isak is torn between paying attention to the movie which is actually turning out to be quite beautiful and watching Even.

The scene between Romeo and Juliet stealing kisses by the pool makes his heart soar in longing that he is happy to be watching it with Even and he is not left feeling empty and lonely. That pleasant feeling of being content carries him through to the end where Juliet takes her own life and his heart breaks a little.

When the movie ends, they are both quiet for a moment Isak trying to wipe tears from his face as discretely as possible though he knows it’s of no use.

Isak turns to look at Even who is smiling at him kindly “so what did you think?” he asks so soft as if not to disrupt the intimate atmosphere that has woven itself around them. Even’s facing him, his arm across the back of the couch behind Isak.

“It’s still a tragedy. So much more so than just watching the play” Isak smiles looking into his eyes.

“But?” Even prompts his face expectant.

“It’s also an epic romance” Isak concedes with a tilt of his head.

“But did you enjoy it?” Even whispers eyes roaming Isak’s face.

“I did. Thank you” Isak whispers back and Even raises his hand to wipe away the last of Isak’s tears from his face.

Isak looks down at his lips, wetting his own slightly taking a shaky breath.

Baz chooses exactly that moment to jump down from his seat and come back into the living room, shaking his fur out and walking to his food bowl.

Even turns to Baz “I should probably take him out for a quick walk before he passes out again for the night”

“Oh did you want me to head out?” Isak asks moving forward to sit on the edge of the couch. It’s not yet 20.00 and the sun is a ways from setting over Oslo.

“No not at all, stay if you can” Even says quickly “I just need to take him out if you don’t mind? You can come with if you’re up for it”

“Sure I’m up for it, should probably get some air after watching such a deep movie.”

Even places a hand on Isak’s shoulder “I promise next time we can watch a movie of your choice” he smiles squeezing his shoulder slightly.

“I’m planning on holding you to that. And no ducking out early either.”

Even laughs “I would never”

The air outside has cooled significantly and they walk closely next to one another with Baz walking besides them and sometimes in front, stopping occasionally to sniff the grass or watch a squirrel.

“So how come you didn’t go into art or film, why police work?” Isak asks disrupting their calm.

Even looks at him “You think I should have gone into one of those fields?”

“You obviously have an eye for it.”

Even nods “there was a time when that’s all I used to dream about doing.”

“What changed?” Isak asks, curious “if you don’t mind that is”

“Not at all, I was diagnosed with bipolar my last year of school. I was manic a couple of times within that first year while the doctors figured out what medication works best for me. And each time I would turn to art or film. Eventually I started to associate them with my bipolar and it became difficult to trust my own feelings and excitement over a new project.”

Even is quiet for a moment “I always worried if it was the beginning of another high. So did Sonja, it was pretty much why we fought all the time. Eventually I was just so tired of everything...then after..I decided it was best to put it all aside. That maybe one day I’d be able to handle it again and trust my emotions.”

Even looks at him, seemingly searching for something in his expression.

“I don’t think I could ever understand how it truly feels to be in that position” Isak says “but I watched my mom struggle with schizophrenia and once I really witnessed her struggles and her perseverance every day, that’s when I realized how much strength it takes. I don’t imagine that took any less.”

Even looks at him for a moment longer a small smile playing on his lips and Isak’s not sure if he found what he was looking for.

There’s a small part deep down in Isak that he’s not proud of, that’s saying look at him, he was given a disadvantage in life and yet he managed to pull his life together. But what’s your excuse? It’s only there for all of a moment though and disappears again the moment Even’s arm brushes against his own.

They head back to the apartment once Baz finishes. Even hands him another beer when they get in and they take a seat on the balcony enjoying the sun slowly beginning to set, casting an orange glow on the city while Baz lies at their feet.

Even turns on the wireless speaker sitting on the small table wedged into the corner of the balcony. This time the music is soothing, fitting to their evening. It’s an intimate setting as they watch the city around them, taking the occasional sip of beer.

“What made you draw again?” Isak asks after a while.

Even smiles mischievously and in that moment Isak would do anything to know the secrets behind it. “I picked it up again two years ago. It was just sudden, one day I saw beauty in a way I never have before and I knew I had to try to capture even a bit of it, even if I could never do the subject justice.”

At the nostalgic look in his eyes Isak finds himself wishing to be the subject if Even’s attention. To see himself in that light for once, the subject of someone’s affection. But then Even would also get to see what’s underneath it all. The lonely boy who never really found his place in the world.

He looks at Even to find him already looking his way and the moment their eyes meet all the sad thoughts seem to melt away.

They have been sitting there for a while in silence, arms pressed against the other, the soft lyrics melody flowing over them from Even’s speaker. I’ve been waiting on tonight, _[I thought the future was forgiving, And the past was just for living, And this is where the truth begins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ0ZAo-EEOI&ab_channel=VallisAlps)._

“When I was a kid, my mom and I used to go to the park and lie on the grass looking up at the sky just like this watching all of the colors blend and paint the sky” Isak softly says “we would also do that in the winter, but we’d bundle up and sit on the benches and watch the stars instead. We used to do that all the time before...everything happened. But even after, once in a while when she was doing well she would wake me up in the middle of the night and we’d go outside and watch the sky together.”

“Sounds like a beautiful memory” Even says just as quiet.

“It is” Isak smiles at him. It feels so easy opening up to Even and he wants to tell him everything he can think of. Anything to keep those attentive eyes on him.

It’s nearing 23.00 when Isak finally looks at his phone “holy shit, sorry, I didn’t realise it was so late.”

“Don’t worry about it at all” Even reassures him “I had a lot of fun. Didn’t really want it to end”

“Yeah, time really flew by, we should do this again sometime.” Isak says quietly, hoping any fear of rejection wouldn’t turn into reality.

“Of course, in fact we have to, and soon” Even says all smiles again “your musical education got derailed by your film education, which by the way has now been added to the list.”

“It can’t be so bad that you have to keep a running list now?” Isak laughs and they make their way to the door where Isak slips on his shoes.

Even nods “I’m afraid it is. It’ll be a long time still before we can end these nights.”

“I guess we’ll have to endure the others company for just a bit longer” Isak grins.

They’re silent a beat longer, smiling at each other. But it’s a comfortable silence and Isak wouldn’t mind ending all of his days this way. Minus the leaving part.

“I should get going” Isak quietly says “I really did have fun tonight. Thank you”

“I did too so thank you. Until next time” They don’t break eye contact until Isak is out the door and has not choice but to turn around to avoid falling down the stairs.

It’s still fairly bright out through the orange glow as he makes the 30 minute walk home. He doesn’t stop smiling the entire time. Not when he passes a curious Eskild and Etienne sitting on the couch watching TV, not even when his head hits the pillow or when he immediately falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Isak keeps replaying the events of last night in his head. How they spent almost the entire evening in one another’s personal space, laughing together and sharing pieces of themselves. He’s especially fixated on the brief moment after the movie had ended when he was so sure Even was going to kiss him until Baz had interrupted them. That moment never came back, but they shared plenty of others instead. He doesn’t know what to make of it all. What was Even’s stance in all of this? Was it just one sided or did Even feel the intimacy as well?

“That car you were looking for? It was reported stolen yesterday in Frogner” Vilde interrupts his thoughts handing a print out of the report to Isak.

He skims through it “It was stolen four weeks ago but not reported until last night?” This could fuck up his entire lead. The write-up includes the address of the person who reported it, Sara Jensen.

Isak waits for Sana to come in shortly after 10, briefing her on the reported car before they head out.

The address takes them to to the western side of the city where they end up in front of an apartment building and take the elevator to the top floor and knock on the door. They are greeted by a middle aged woman wearing a clean pressed pant suit.

“Can I help you?” She asks

“Are you Sara Jensen?” Isak asks

“Yes, can I help you?” she repeats

“We’re with the Oslo police” Isak says, though their uniforms probably tipped her off already and her face says as much “we’re here about the car you reported stolen.”

“Oh come on in” she holds the door open to them “did you find it already?”

The front hallway of the apartment leads out to a large spotless living room with a wrap around balcony looking out onto the city. The decor is not extravagant or flashy, but elegant enough to suggest that having one car missing for four weeks would not put them out much.

“No yet, we’re actually here because the car has been associated with two criminal investigations.”

Sara sighs frustrated “I knew I should have just reported it earlier.”

“Why didn’t you?” Sana asks.

“I thought my stepson took it out for a joy ride and hadn’t come back yet. It wasn’t uncommon for him to take the car without asking.”

“But a four week joy ride?” Isak asks skeptically.

“Look, we’re not very close and he sometimes just takes off for who knows how long at a time. I didn’t want to make things worse between us by reporting the car stolen to the police if he had it.”

“What made you finally report it?” Sana asks.

“He showed up two days ago and claimed he was in London this entire time and had nothing to do with my car’s disappearance.”

“Did you try contacting him at all during the time he was away?” Sana asks.

“No” she looks down ashamed “I just didn’t think to at the time”

“I’m sorry, if you don’t mind, may we see a picture of your stepson?” Isak asks.

Sara shrugs “sure” she walks up to the mantel and picks up a picture of a smiling young man in his early 20s, tanned, black hair, and brown eyes. Damn, there goes their lead. Maybe finding the car itself would provide them something to go on.

“And who else is that in that family picture over there?” Sana asks pointing across the room.

There along with Sara, her husband, and stepson, is a man in his late 20s, blonde haired, and blue eyed, standing tall behind everyone else. How could he have missed it?

“That’s my biological son.” Sara says.

“Is he around?”

“No, he’s probably with his friends somewhere. He still can’t seem to grow out of his partying phase.”

“And he’s been in Oslo this entire time?” Sana continues

“Of course, we’ve been having Sunday dinners every week. What’s this about, you couldn’t possibly think he had anything to do with the car.”

“We’re just making sure we’re being thorough” Sana reassures her.

“Well he has his own car and he would never do that to me. Petter is incredibly loyal.”

Sana nods looking at Isak. There’s nothing they can do right now, since they are only going on speculation and have no evidence. But in any case, at least this trip wasn’t a complete waste.

*

> _...expected that it was the 3 meter fall that knocked him unconscious, when in reality he was drugged first and then pushed the 3 meter drop. It would have been easy enough to miss without a blood test. Once we knew this was the case, it quickly became clear that it was his best friend who had done it after he caught the victim sleeping with his wife._
> 
> _It only takes a split second, one bad decision in the heat of the moment is enough to ruin multiple lives..._

*

  


  
*

“And you think the two cases are possibly connected?” Linn asks once Isak and Sana have shared their findings.

“It’s looking to be very likely. We have the same description of the man in both cases.”

“I thought the mother in law did not back up the statement.”

“But now we have something to go on. We spotted the car at the same car when reviewing the tapes from the gallery when Egil was supposedly put in touch with her.” Sana shares.

“Okay” Linn says after a moment “pursue it. But let’s keep it to ourselves until we have some concrete evidence to back this. We don’t want this causing unnecessary speculation or leaking.”

Sana nods leaving Linn’s office.

“How are you feeling?” Linn asks Isak concerned.

“Good” Isak says, nodding for emphasis “I made an appointment with Dr Mashid.” giving her a little smile “thank you for looking out for me.” Linn may be his boss, but she’s still an older sister figure in Isak’s life, being the family that he needed so much in his youth. And for that he is forever grateful to her.

“That’s great, Isak, it really is. I know that making that call is the hardest thing sometimes.” Linn smiles at him before he heads out the door to join Sana.

“Is this going to become a thing now?” Isak asks seeing Even by his desk with two to go cups once again.

“We can make it a thing if you want” Isak happily accepts the cup Even holds out to him.

“Well it would be pretty foolish of me to say no to free coffee”

“So I’ve added a few more items to my list and some of them are fairly urgent.” Even says. List? Of course, that one.

“Since when does watching a movie or listening to a song fall into the urgent category?”

“Since we started working on your self development. I’m just trying to give you your best chance in the world”

“You sound like you’re giving me away for adoption”

“What are you talking about, I would never give you away”

They hear someone clearing their throat next to them, Jonas. Isak blushes, their conversation must have sounded ridiculous to him, but he just seems to be mildly amused.

“Jonas, great to see you again” Even smiles at him.

“You too, here on a case?”

“No, I was just in the area and thought I’d drop by and bring Isak some coffee.”

Jonas nods “that’s incredibly thoughtful.”

Isak shoots Jonas a look telling him to retreat now and not to push this conversation further.

“Well I should get going though, and leave you to it. Wouldn’t want to be a distraction here.” Even says and Isak feels a bit of disappointment at it.

“Talk to you later?” Even asks

“For sure” Isak smiles.

Jonas continues to stare at Isak as Even walks out.

“What?” Isak finally can’t stand it.

Jonas shrugs “nothing, I just remember you not being such a big fan of the guy. Glad to see that’s changed.”

Isak looks at him confused “I don’t remember you being a fan either”

“I’ve never really had an opinion on him, I just didn’t want him messing things up for you. I still don’t.”

I don’t either, Isak thinks.

*

  
*

“Hello Isak” Dr Mashid greets him “I was surprised to receive your call. Your yearly evaluation isn’t for another few months. How are you feeling?” The elderly woman points him to a chair, taking a seat in her own.

“Okay, at least I’ve been feeling better lately. But sleeping is still hit and miss”

She opens up his file and flips back a few pages. There aren’t that many, Isak knows he should be seeing her more regularly but he usually doesn’t make the effort to until everything feels like it’s falling apart.

“Last time you had trouble sleeping it was related to your parents. Are you still in touch with them?”

“Yes I’m still keeping in touch with my mom. There were a few weeks when it was tough to keep in touch, but it’s going well now. My dad not so much, we send the occasional text but we’re not really in each other’s lives anymore.”

His father had tried to keep in touch but it was a very half hearted effort and after a while Isak didn’t have the energy or willpower to put himself through it emotionally anymore. So now their exchange was limited to holidays and birthdays. Though in the case of his father his birthday messages always came a week after Isak’s birthday.

“That’s perfectly reasonable.” she says “Do you want to talk about why it was tough to keep in touch with your mother for a bit there?”

“It wasn’t anything specific really. At first I just didn’t get to her text messages...then they started piling up and it just felt too difficult to reach out.”

“You were pulling away again.”

“Maybe”

“But you reached out again and that’s what’s important.” Dr. Mashid looks at him “remember that we are never truly alone. We are all surrounded by people within our lives and between you and each person is a bond of varying strengths. But the only way to strengthen those bonds is to reach out to people and we do this by talking, telling them how you feel.”

Isak feels a bit of frustration building inside of him. Talking about how he feels and what he should be doing does that to him from time to time. Especially in this setting.

“It’s not so simple though, to unload on someone.”

“You’re absolutely right, it takes work to get there. Both to reach out and to come to accept that your own concerns are in fact valid. Did you want to tell me about what’s been making you feel this way?”

“They are all non-issues, I feel ridiculous even bringing them up. Like I should be able to handle these things at this point in life. All my friends are handling their lives just fine and they’re actually making progress. Moving in together, getting married, having kids, they can pull themselves together. And here I am with nothing to show for myself.”

“Isak, your feelings are valid and we’ve talked about this before. You can’t use other people’s lives as a measurement for your own. Everyone has their own struggles. They just handle them differently. What you see on the surface of a person is rarely all there is to them. It all comes back down to reaching out to others. The way to deal with your insomnia is to work through the things keeping you awake. It doesn’t mean those problems will be solved once and for all. But they will be acknowledged and that is the first step to finding peace in ourselves. Should we try to work on that today?”

*

“Change of plans, we’re watching Chicago instead.” Even says in lieu of greeting when Isak arrives at his door. “Youtube isn’t cooperating so we’re having to resort to Netflix again. I hope you haven’t seen it yet?”

“Nah, but I have to be honest I was emotionally invested in watching Pretty Woman already.”

Even looks at him “before this week you haven’t even heard of it.”

“So you say” Isak grins “alright alright what’s it about?”

“It’s set in the 20s, a comedy filled with crime set in jail and paired with songs.”

Isak groans “a musical?”

“Come on you’ll enjoy it plus it’s got Richard Gere singing. You don’t know that it’s what’s been missing your whole life until you finally see it.”

Isak looks at him “okay only if it adds one more movie to the list that you will have to sit through.”

Now it’s Even’s turn to groan “fine, I will sit quietly through the first one you pick, but whatever is second on the list gets my running commentary. I won’t be silenced, Isak.”

Isak laughs at his theatrics “deal. We’ll have to pick a day for that.” Even nods

“Did you have dinner yet?” he asks standing in the kitchen

“Nah haven’t had a chance.”

“Good, because I made pasta, we can eat in the living room.” He spoons some into two bowls “beer?”

“Yes please” Isak made himself comfortable on the couch, sitting in the same spot he sat last time. The balcony doors are open again, a cool breeze blowing in through the curtains. Baz is out sleeping in his old spot on the cushions outside.

Even places Isak’s bowl and beer in front of him before turning around and grabbing his own. When he sits down exactly where he sat last time, arm brushing Isak’s, he turns and looks at Isak.

“Hi” he quietly greets him drawing Isak’s lips into a smile

“Hi” he responds as quiet

“Ready for another movie experience?” Even asks.

“I’m so ready to judge you on your movie choices.”

Even holds a hand over his heart, face drawn in mock offense.

“You come into my home, mock my movie choices, and after I feed you-” but he can’t continue his rant because the both of them start laughing at the ridiculousness of it and Isak can’t help but join in seeing Even’s overjoyed expression.

After they get get a hold of themselves and are once again sitting up right, Even finally starts the movie up. He keeps whispering comments about the movie and the angles and camera shots and Isak doesn’t mind at all. He surprisingly actually enjoys the movie. By the end of it they are leaning into each other once more, comfortable in each other’s space.

*

“Mom sent leftover Fjellbrød” Isak places the tupperware container down on the counter when he enters their apartment after having had dinner at his mom’s.

“Nice. Tell your mother I love her” Eskild immediately heads to the kitchen and takes out the ingredients to start making himself a sandwich.

“Where’s Etienne?”

“He’s in his studio. He said inspiration hit him thanks to his muse.”

“Let me guess, you’re his muse?” Isak asks smirking.

“Obviously. Though I wish my muse abilities would work on you from time to time and you’d be inspired to clean something.”

“I can do the floors today” Isak says grabbing a glass and filling it with water to take a drink.

Eskild puts down the serrated knife “wait, not even a ‘I’ll get to it later’? Is everything alright?”

“Yes Esklid” Isak rolls his eyes “I can offer to clean from time to time, it’s not a crime.”

“I mean you can and it’s not, but you don’t.”

“Or I can take it back”

“No no, nope, no reason to take it back. Completely chill, you can offer to clean without it being an issue.” Eskild quickly says following Isak into the living room sandwich in hand.

“Wanna watch something?” Isak asks

“Sure, should we continue a show or start up something new that we will drop and not get back to for half a year.”

“Let’s pick something new.”

“Sure whatever you feel like” Eskild says.

Isak decides to throw on Ozark. He’s not sure he can handle anything romantic right now, not when his mind is still in complete turmoil.

“How are things going with Even?” Eskild asks halfway through the first episode. He should have known this wasn’t the show to occupy Eskild’s attention.

Isak shrugs “good I guess.”

“What exactly is happening there?” Eskild asks again carefully. Isak is aware that he’s been known to react by shutting himself off when anyone asks too personal a question. He’d be lying if he said that wasn’t his instinctive reaction right now. But he just had this discussion with Dr. Mashid. He’s supposed to be reaching out. Besides, there’s nothing even going on between him and Even. By now Isak has himself convinced that the almost kiss was all in his head.

“I’m not sure” Isak sighs “or well, he’s an acquaintance I guess or friend? Is there something that falls between acquaintance and friend or is it just an either or?”

“Okay so more than an acquaintance but less than a friend.” Eskild says

“Exactly.” Isak nods. He can accept that definition he tries to convince himself.

“You sure it’s not more? I heard he’s been stopping by the station a lot and he’s not even working on any cases right now. And talk is it’s always been to see you.”

“Magnus really needs to learn to keep things to himself.” Isak grumbles.

“I thought we’ve already covered this, why are you taking a step back every time?”

Isak pauses the episode, not that he’s been paying any attention since Eskild started talking. “What if it’s too good to be true? What am I missing, when is the other shoe going to drop?” Isak says quietly.

“You can’t close yourself off to people, always worrying something bad will happen” Eskild tells him gently.

“I know, I’ve already had this conversation this week.” Isak says pointedly.

“And did it help clear anything up?”

“Maybe, but not with this.”

“Why is it so hard to believe that he could genuinely be interested in you?”

“That’s not it, or not really.”

“So what is it?”

Isak hesitates, but he knows he needs to talk to someone about this. The unsurety has been eating him up inside. “There’s so much about him that I’m not sure of. It’s not that he owes me anything. I just...I don’t want to be played.”

Eskild looks genuinely surprised “played? He doesn’t strike me like a person who would do something that cruel to a person. You’ve said Sana knows him. Have you asked her about it?”

“She’s not going to talk to me about his past and I respect her for that. Plus I know she would vouch for the fact that he’s a good person.”

“So why not accept that? Sometimes you need to take a leap of faith and trust that you made the best decision you could with the information available at the time. You won’t always be able to protect yourself from getting hurt, but at least this way you get to experience life to the fullest. Trust me”

Eskild isn’t wrong, Isak knows. He’s not sure why he’s reacting like this. He’s been wanting this connection, this feeling for so long and now that he may have a chance at it, he’s looking for every reason to run the other way. Because with Even always wanting to see the ‘real Isak’, he’s not sure Even will still like him when he sees every part of him.

*

It’s 18.40 when Isak meets Even outside of his building. His heart stutters at Even’s bright smile and he can’t believe how much he’s missed him already. Isak would have been here a few minutes earlier too if he didn’t have to check himself in the mirror twice to make sure he looked good enough for Even.

He sees Even hesitate for a moment before simply greeting him by squeezing his shoulder while Baz chooses to greet him by licking his exposed calves twice making Isak smile.

“Hello to you too” he leans down and gently scratches Baz behind his ears.

“Ready to go?” Even asks smiling at the two of them. Isak nods and the three of them head down the street at a leisurely pace.

“How did your day go?” Even asks. It’s a question Isak is rarely asked outside of Eskild, Linn, and his mother. And it feels so damn nice.

“It went alright. Between actually doing my job

They find a nice quiet spot beneath a large tree and sit down next to it. The tree blocking them slightly from the view of the nearby path. Baz immediately finds himself a comfortable spot and lays down for a nap.

“I can’t believe you tried to convince me that he was a police trained dog.” Isak shakes his head.

“Hey they get old too, I’d like to see how you get around when you’re 70, I bet you’ll be one of those guys who passes out mid conversation. And I didn’t say he was police trained, just that he helped me solve crimes. And that he still does.”

“Getting inspiration while walking him doesn’t count” Isak rolls his eyes smiling.

“Oh I disagree, he helps me in a great many ways. It’s not his fault you can’t see pure genius when it’s right in front of you” Even sniffs exaggerated bringing a smile to both their faces.

They sit there for a beat before Even turns to Isak, “why did you decide to work for the police?” he asks gently, curious.

Isak takes a moment to think about it, not the reason why he decided to go into the Norwegian Police University College, but how to explain it to Even. So finally he decides to just share what happened during his last years of school. About moving out, about his mom, finding courage and inspiration in Linn.

“I wanted so desperately to belong to a family. I mean I had my mother and both Eskild and Linn are practically family to me at this point, but watching Linn with her classmates, so close knit. I wanted to be a part of it. More than anything I also wanted to prove to myself that I was strong enough. That I could do it and finally find a place to belong.”

Even reaches his hand out, tucking some of the curls behind Isak's ear. But he doesn't remove his hand, his fingers keep running over the same bit of hair again and again. Isak closes his eyes for a second at the pleasant feeling, leaning into his hand. When Isak opens his eyes again his lips are met with Even's.

This is what it feels like to finally breathe, Isak thinks. They break apart momentarily, Even's eyes searching his asking 'is this still alright?’ and Isak's answer back 'better than’ before he moves back in for another kiss.

The gentle kiss turns desperate when Even knots the locks at the base of Isak’s skull and Isak grabs at Even’s shirt forming a fist around the material, the other running through his hair. It takes a moment for Isak to remember that they are in a public setting before he finally has the willpower to break apart.

Isak’s breath is staggered looking at Even, lips red and hair disheveled, one of Isak’s hands still clinging to his shirt before he remembers to let go. Even’s smiling at him and Isak can’t help but to smile back.

“You have no clue how long I’ve been wanting to do that” Even softy says and the words make Isak feel cared for and desired. They affect him so much so that he leans back in

“You’re so beautiful, I don’t think you even know how much so” Even whispers “strong and beautiful” he picks one of the dandelions growing around them and carefully places it behind Isak’s ear.

*

“You owe me so big for this” Eva says letting Isak and Sana into the lab. “I got you a face”

“Holy shit how’d you manage that?” Isak asks following behind her.

“44 hours of video footage. When I say you owe me, I mean anything I want, seriously.” She walks them back to her desk where she has footage pulled up on both of her screens.

“Have I ever told you I how much I adore you?”

“You did once, all those years back, remember?” Eva smirks.

Isak rolls his eyes but he can’t even be the least bit annoyed at her bringing that up if she really did get them a face to ID.

“So the driver’s side is out of frame so it’s not definite, but he’s the only one that goes back and forth from that car multiple times so it’s a pretty good guess.”

There he is in black and white, face uncovered with blonde hair and his height seems to match. Isak looks at Sana and she seems to see it as well, the person on the screen is Petter, Sara Jensen’s son. Not Even.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and all of the kudos. I'm having so much fun writing this fic and I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying it too.
> 
> TW: slight hints at domestic violence

“We found the car in an empty lot in Grünerløkka, the techs are having a look over it now. I told them to send the report directly to you and Sana” the inspector finishing his night shift tells Isak “no luck on the kid yet though”. They wanted to bring Petter in for questioning after they recognized him on the surveillance cameras, but they have to find him first.

Isak thanks the man and returns to his desk which is currently covered in papers and a few coffee stains surrounding his empty cup. The pages are lists of Petter’s acquaintances and their contact info which he has been making his way through trying to see if anyone knew where Petter was. Isak and Sana weren’t able to get any more information out of his mother. And the friends he’s reached out to so far haven’t seen him since two days ago, which leads him to believe his mother, Sara, told Petter about his and Sana’s visit to her home. Isak has been at his desk since 04:30, trying to find a connection to explain Petter’s involvement in two cases that are so completely different.

In reality he couldn’t manage to fall asleep and gave up around 03:00, deciding his time was better spent trying to solve his most pressing case. Since it’s still far too early in the day to start making calls, he’s reviewing his notes and typing up his report until the clock strikes a decent hour and he can continue trying to track Petter down.

That’s generally what his normal every day is like. If it’s not patrolling, responding to calls, or issuing warnings or tickets for misdemeanors, it’s following up on ongoing cases, making calls, taking notes, and writing up reports along with the rare statement that he may have to give in court. It’s nothing like they show in the films and Isak is grateful for it. Not only does he not want the excitement, he actually cares about the people he works for and wants to see them safe.

All the follow up on this case has kept him so busy, he hasn’t even had a chance to see Even since their kiss in the park, although that didn’t keep them from texting nonstop. They had shared a few more closed mouth kisses in the park but when they stopped, Isak’s mind started to run wild.

Even seemingly taking notice of this had said “don’t think about it too much, let’s just go with it.” “Take it one minute at a time” Isak had responded nodding and smiling into another kiss. “Minute by minute” Even smiled back. In that moment all seemed right with the world.

It wasn’t until after they went their separate ways at the park’s entrance and Isak was halfway home that his mind began running circles again. What if he meant that in a casual way? As in it didn’t mean anything to him and it was just a little bit of fun?

Isak felt like a hypocrite thinking that way, because he’s had plenty of his own casual hookups without declaring his intentions first. Even didn’t owe him anything, but that didn’t stop Isak from feeling insecure in a way he hadn’t for years. He didn’t want to be a pit stop or a casual hookup for him. His thoughts continued to plague him until he was finally in bed and Even had messaged him that his mind quieted.

Isak looks at the clock in the corner of his computer screen 08:25, there is still half an hour before Sana comes in and he can resume his calls so he decides to grab another cup of coffee. While the caffeine does it’s job, he wishes he could replace it with actual sleep.

He catches Sana up on the news of the car when she comes in.

But she ignores the news for a moment and immediately meets him with a strange look “how long have you been here?”

“Not too long, just arrived a bit early to get some of these notes in order.” he deflects despite the fact that he’s got three pages written up on his report, all of which were written this morning.

Sana nods slowly, contemplating something before deciding against it.

“Okay, so I’m assuming we’ll get the preliminary report on the car later today and any test results next week.”

“Sounds like it” Isak says before turning back to his list of acquaintances. “Do you want to take half?” He asks Sana.

“Sure” she agrees taking the pages he holds out.

“Have you tried their summer cabin? He’d always run off there whenever things didn’t go so well.” the next person on his list says when he calls her up, an ex-girlfriend.

“Do you know where we can find this cabin?” Isak asks, hopeful.

“Sure, it’s in Lofoten, I can give you the address and everything.”

Finally the break they’ve been waiting for. They’ll have to have the Lofoten sheriff’s office handle the arrest and bring him in, but at least it’s a start.

“Think I got him” Isak tells Sana once he’s hung up the phone with Lofoten’s sheriff’s office an hour later “he was spotted around town. I’ll ask Magnus to get us that warrant to bring him in”

“Nice, maybe we can finally get some answers” Sana says.

As it turns out they are not lucky, because Petter refuses to talk as soon as he’s brought in. Even once his lawyer shows up, he refuses to talk to the Lofoten’s sheriffs. They’ve hit another roadblock, Isak thinks frustrated. And they are not willing to offer him any deals to try to get him to talk until the results of the evidence comes in and they have something more concrete to go on.

“I’m torn” Isak says to Sana, sitting down in his chair “should I get the twins a subscription to Illustrert Vitenskap or season 1 and 2 of Mammon for their birthday? What direction are you planning on taking with their upbringing?”

Sana rolls her eyes, chuckling “I’ll gladly take both of those, but to the twins you’ll forever be known as the uncle who gives shitty gifts.”

“Hmm, guess it’s not too late to cancel the order on both.” Isak grins to which Sana just shakes her head.

“You should ask Even if he wants to come” she says suddenly so casual that it takes Isak a moment for his brain to catch up to what his ears just heard.

“Shouldn’t the invitation come from you since it’s your event?”

“I already did ask, but he was too hesitant. I don’t think he’ll go on his own. But if you ask him he’ll for sure go.” Sana says matter of fact while reviewing the file in front of her.

“What makes you think he’ll say yes to me if he didn’t say yes to you.” Sana simply responds with a look. He’s not sure how much she knows, but enough to think he has any influence over Even’s decision.

“How come you want me to convince him to come?”

“Not convince, just ask. Don’t worry, he’ll go. And I’m also sick of fielding questions about him from Yousef and Elias. Plus I know that Even misses the guys, so you would really be doing him a favour.”

“Guess I can ask next time I see him.” Isak allows.

“Aha, so you are seeing him” Sana says grinning.

“Wait, I thought you knew? What was this whole conversation about then?”

“I had my suspicions, but I wasn’t a hundred percent sure.” Sana shrugs smiling.

Isak rolls his eyes “whatever. And yes I am seeing him, sort of.” he doesn’t elaborate because right now he doesn’t feel like sharing his insecurities at work.

Sana smiles at him encouragingly but doesn’t say anything else.

“I’ve got the report on the car here” she finally says looking in her inbox.

“And? Anything?” Isak asks.

They’ve got a bunch of hair samples, but they’ll need something to compare them to before they can do any testing. Both brown and blonde strands. We’ll have to get a warrant to get a hair sample….holy shit they actually found a small green notebook that was used to keep notes of Sonja’s movements in.”

“No way, that’s pretty damn lucky to have left that lying around in the car.”

“Mhmm there are some partial fingerprints on it. They should have the results back to us next week.”

Isak sighs “so it’s a matter of hurry up and wait once again.”

Isak is at Even’s front door for the second time in as many weeks and he wonders if this will become a habit for them. To spend time together like nothing is more natural than the two of them together. That’s not to say he doesn’t still have his doubts and insecurities. He does. But they seem to quiet right down to a mute whenever Even is around.

Even buzzes him in and he walks up the flights of stairs seeing Even’s door propped open but no Even to greet him. Slowly he opens up the door wider calling a “Hello” down the hall.

“Kitchen” Even calls back and Isak closes the door behind him and starts to take his shoes off.

“Sorry had to take the pizza out and I didn’t want to accidentally overcook it” Even says walking into the hall to meet Isak “Hei” Even’s smile seemingly brightens when their eyes meet and he pulls Isak into an affectionate hug. Both of them inhaling the other, relaxing into the hug.

“Hei” Isak whispers back right next to his ear. Even squeezes him tighter for a moment before letting go, the smile never leaving his face.

“Come on, I’ve got homemade pizza.” Even leads him into the kitchen

“Wow, no Grandiosa? I’m really being treated here.”

“Well I can’t risk you deciding not to come back.”

“My meals would probably consist of a box of crackers and the occasional omelette if it weren’t for Eskild. Honestly, I’m quite easy to please.”

“That’s handy to know, I will have to remember that.”

“But don’t be afraid to spoil me from time to time.” Isak grins cockily.

Even laughs before bumping his shoulder and opening the fridge to grab a couple of beers.

Isak looks at Even’s fridge filled with pictures of Baz, people who look to be his family, and pictures with friends as well as appointment cards pinned on with magnets. He doesn’t give it much thought when his conversation with Sana pops into his head. He doesn’t know how he should approach it or if he should at all. Finally he decides to just do it and ask.

“Sana and Yousef are throwing a party for the twins’ first birthday this Saturday. Do you want to come with? I know Sana and Yousef would love to have you there.”

“Are you asking me to go with you?” Even smiles slightly, but Isak can tell it’s to hide his discomfort.

“Well we’ll both be there and we can arrive together if you’d like.” Isak swallows “also I think it would be good for you to go too.”

Even looks at him curiously.

“I mean” Isak clears his throat “I don’t know what happened between you or anything, but it sounds like they really want to see you again. You don’t have to of course, it’s your decision. Or you know, if you get there and decide it’s not for you, you can always leave. I can even come with you if you want.” he starts to ramble at the end, nervous that he’s overstepped.

Even thinks for a moment before slowly nodding. “Alright I’ll go, but you’ll come with me, right?”

Isak didn’t even realize how badly he has been wanting Even to say yes since Sana proposed the idea until he’s heard the words from Even himself.

“Of course” he smiles.

“Good” Even says leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips causing Isak’s smile to grow wider. And the moment Even starts to lean back, Isak follows for another one. Even grins and moves back in for one more before stepping back.

“Now, we’ve got a pizza getting cold and a movie of your choice to watch. You wanna go pick it out now while I bring the food to the living room?”

“Sure” Isak sighs, as much as he’s looking forward to having Even squirm through a movie without talking, he wouldn’t mind just standing there with them kissing each other for the rest of the night.

He starts up Netflix and scrolls through the Action section, but still hasn’t made his mind up when Even enters the living room and sets the food down before sitting down right next to Isak, bumping into him in the process.

“Isak there are so many decent movies to pick from; London Has Fallen, John Wick, Star Wars, just pick something.” Even half whines when he is already halfway through his slice but Isak still hasn’t decided on anything.

“Battleship it is” Isak smiles at him innocently.

“Oh god. Aliens, and battleships?” Even sighs. “Not even Alexander Skarsgård and Rihanna can possibly save this.”

“Are you trying to get it all out of your system? Because the moment I hit play, our deal stands. No comments” Isak doesn’t for a minute believe Even will be able to last through the entire movie.

And he is proven right in the first 5.

“Of course, foreshadowing the whole movie in the first two minutes.”

“It’s called Battleship, it’s literally based off the game, I don’t think anyone is going into the movie blind as to what the plot is. Also, shhh we agreed no comments.”

Even pouts but settles down snuggling even closer into Isak’s side bringing a smile to his face.

“Was it really necessary for them to instant replay that explosion?”

“Even hush”

It lasts maybe for 3 minutes

“Hey this ship killed my brother, let’s ram this thing with our ship and see what happens”

“Even you promised” he takes Even’s hand in his, stroking the back of Even’s hand with his thumb.

“Fine”

Even groans at some particularly bad effects of a bridge collapsing but finally sighs, shifting his body slightly.

Isak thinks nothing of it until he starts to feel Even’s breath on his neck, his heartbeat quickening. He turns his head to face Even at his side.

“Shhh watch the movie” he whispers, gently turning Isak’s chin back towards the TV.

He can feel Even’s lips brushing against his neck, placing open mouthed kisses up until he reaches his jawline. His kisses continue upwards until he reaches his earlobe, taking it between his teeth gently, drawing a sudden inhale from Isak. There is absolutely nothing else Isak can focus on. He tries to once again turn his head but Even chuckles and with his pointer finger directs him forwards.

The explosions and shouts coming from the screen are now just muted background noise.

“We’re supposed to be watching the movie together” it takes all of his brainpower just to get the sentence out, his voice strained.

Even has moves on to his jaw, towards his chin, leaving kisses and licks in his wake “We are. I’m supposed to be quiet” he whispers against his skin “and that’s what I’m trying to do. We had a deal, remember?”

“That’s cheating” Isak moans as Even sucks a mark onto his adam’s apple. Right now he can’t even begin to consider the consequences of having that mark visible at work tomorrow.

“Cheating?” Even breathes sounding pleased with himself “you think there are rules here?” Isak can hear the smile in his breathy whispers.

“Yh-Yah” he stutters when Even trails his tongue up from his adam's apple up to his chin. His mind is swimming and he can’t form a single thought, Finally their faces are level again and he stares into Even’s eyes. There’s so much affection in them, that he can get lost in them forever and not even think twice about it. So he doesn’t think about it.

Isak closes the distance between them and presses his lips against Even’s, moving gently against him. He’s half lying on Even, clinging to him as Even’s hands continue to roam his body, moving underneath his shirt.

“I like you” Even whispers when they break apart for air “I really like you.” Isak finds himself soaring at the words.

“I really like you too.” he whispers back.

Even seems to look relieved and lowers his head down to to move in for another kiss, this time deeper as they hold one another tight. Their movements are gradually becoming more desperate and he knows if they don’t put a stop to this soon, he will be spending the night here. And he’s not sure he’s ready for that with Even just yet.

“I should head out” Isak eventually whispers, reluctantly pulling his lips off of Even’s. The movie has long finished and Netflix is flashing promos of its other shows.

Even tries to follow, placing kisses wherever he can still reach; Isak’s nose, chin, chest, hand. His lips gone dry from their make out session while Isak is trying to suppress the bout of laughter threatening to spill out.

Finally they do detangle themselves and make it to the front door many stolen kisses later. This time when he heads home his mind is at peace. He’s not doubting what is starting to grow between himself and Even.

*

> _...It’s almost shocking the number of crimes that originate out of jealousy. It’s not an emotion most of us are proud of and yet we still find ourselves immediately reacting and acting on our emotions without thinking. They are also some of the most heartbreaking cases to deal with, because there are usually three parties that end up suffering..._
> 
>  

*

Even is nervous, Isak can tell. He’s been at Even’s for the past 20 minutes and every time Even is just about ready to go, he remembers something else he has to quickly do that can’t wait.

“I just remembered, I promised to email one of the inspectors from the Frogner precinct my file on a case we were working on. It’ll only be a minute.”

“I forgot to move my laundry over to the dryer, just a second otherwise it’ll start smelling.”

The entire time Isak sits on the couch patiently waiting. He knew he’d have to deal with Even’s nerves before leaving, but he wasn’t expecting it to be this bad. They’re already late to the twins’ birthday, but he’s sure both Sana and the twins won’t hold it against him. He may have to bribe Yousef slightly considering the amount of work he’s put into the party, but Isak knows this is important. It has to be Even’s choice and he’s willing to wait.

Finally when Even is about ready to walk Baz’s favorite toy over to Sonja’s because she forgot to take it with when she picked him up, Isak decides to step in.

So he takes Even’s hands in his and pulls him closer. “We don’t have to go if you’re not comfortable with it.”

Even’s brows furrow “yes we do, you bought them this really nice present.”

“It’s only a mobile” Isak smiles.

“But it’s all nice with clouds, stars, and planets. They’ll love it, it’s not fair for the girls to miss out on it.”

Obviously Even is quite flustered “Even, I can always give it to them at any other time. It doesn’t have to be now. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Even sighs and smiles faintly “I’m sorry, this isn’t fair to you, I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being nervous and I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do.” Isak smiles tilting his head “so the question is what do you want to do?”

Even is quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath “I want to go.”

“Then let’s do that.”

They end up 30 minutes late and like he expected Sana just greets them with a hug each.

“I’m so happy you could both make it.” she says taking the gift from Isak when he holds it out to her.

“Careful, some of those editions of Illustrert Vitenskap are vintage” Isak says

Sana rolls her eyes “let me put this away.

Isak looks around and sees that they’ve become the center of attention. He takes Even’s hand in reassurance and brings him over to talk to Jonas and Eva.

“Hey man” Jonas says nodding to them both in greeting and introduces Eva to Even.

“We’ve actually met already” Eva says smiling “during one of the tours Magnus took him on to show him the entire precinct and to meet everyone. I think it was on their second go around that they finally got to me.”

“To be fair he was very thorough and meant it when he said he wanted me to meet everyone.” Even chuckles.

Soon Magnus and Mahdi come to join their little group and before long so do Etienne and Eskild. Isak admires Even’s natural charm with others and he’s glad to see his friends take a liking to Even so quick. Even if Jonas is staying slightly reserved. He knows it’s only because his best friend is looking out for him.

“Alright let’s break up this cozy little circle and put the attention back on the twins. Yousef would never forgive any of you if he came out here to find you talking amongst yourselves and not showering the girls in compliments.” Sana says picking up each girl and handing Naima off to Isak and Amira to Eva. “Here watch them for a minute, I really have to pee.”

“Where’s pappa Yousef?” Magnus asks.

“In the kitchen with the guys I think” she calls back already on her way into the house.

“With the hair again? Seriously?” Isak deadpans when the girl goes right in for the prize.

He finds Even smiling at him fondly before he remembers that this must be the first time he’s seen the girls in person.

“Even, this little hair puller is Naima.” he introduces moving to face Naima towards Even.

“Hi little angel” Even says in awe holding out a finger which she latches on immediately with her little fist. Better latched to him than in his hair, Isak thinks. The group breaks up as Eva and Isak take the girls around to meet all the guests, giving their parents and grandparents a momentary break. Though Isak is surprised if he ends the night with any hair left. At least he’s pretty sure he’d still look decent with a shaved head, not that he wants to find out.

Isak’s been busy playing with the twins when he glances around the yard and realizes he doesn’t see Even anywhere. For a moment he’s worried that Even may have left without saying anything to him. He walks into the house to check if Even is taking a moment to himself. But when he steps inside he can hear voices coming from the kitchen, amongst them Even and Elias by the sound of it.

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m serious, man, we fucking missed you.” he can hear Elias say.

“Just don’t ever leave us like that again, okay? The group dynamic kinda sucks without you around” Yousef says pulling him into a hug.

Isak feel like he is intruding on a private moment and makes a bit of noise walking into the room “hi” he says and all the boys turn to him, Even smiling, except for Yousef who still has his back turned to Isak.

“So you and Isak, hey?” Yousef says loudly “I guess I can see it, the hair and stuff. It’s definitely the looks, not the personality. He can be grumpy as fuck.”

“Yousef, I’m right here” Isak finally says, but he knows this is punishment for being late.

Even looks over Yousef’s head “Oh I don’t know, I’ve grown quite fond of his personality.”

Mutta nods sympathetically “much like mold and other fungi. It’s a serious problem.”

“That reminds me, do you want to see Isak interacting with the girls? I’ve got a bunch of videos and pictures. I think in some one of them even spit up on him.”

“You know what, I think I hear my name being called by people not wanting to drag me.” Isak says jokingly and turning to head out and give the guys some time to catch up.

“Isak?” Yousef calls

“Hmm?” he turns

“Thank you” Yousef smiles and Isak nods at him smiling at him and Even both. He can see Even is happy to be back with his guys and Isak is glad for any part he may have played in it.

*

Isak furrows his brows “you know, if it weren’t for her neighbor recognizing the car we never would have found the connection to Petter.”

“Where are you going with this?” Sana asks

“Let’s assume we didn’t know all that. Based on what we did have, the description, knowing Sonja’s route, her frickin allergy, when she was going to be with Baz, who would be our first suspect?”

Sana thinks for a moment “that would only leave Even. But he had a doctor’s appointment at the time it happened.”

“Except his original appointment was for later that day. They had a cancellation and asked him if he wanted to come in earlier.”

“How do you know that?”

Isak shrugs embarrassed to admit he’s invaded Even’s privacy “he booked two appointments at once so the reminder card was still on the fridge and it showed a later time. I called the doctor's office and they were able to confirm it.”

“So he was supposed to be free during the time it happened.”

“And he’d be back to being the first person we suspect.” Isak says “we just don’t have any clear connection to the first case or Petter for that matter.”

Sana thinks for a moment “I don’t think it’s insignificant that he was at the Olsen’s home before we were.”

“Hmm” Isak nods in agreement “I still find it curious that Petter would specify the window of time the attack should take place. What was the point of that? It wouldn’t affect the likelihood of getting caught or anything.”

Sana sighs “I’m not sure, but whatever the reason, it’s starting to give me a headache. It’s bad enough he won’t cooperate one bit.”

“How would he have known about Karin’s mother wanting to hurt her son in law and Sonja’s allergy? He got someone else to do his dirty work in both instances. Who’s to say someone isn’t doing the same thing to him.”

“Do you think we could have another party involved?”

“It’s looking more and more likely. At least until he finally talks.” Isak says deep in thought. Who would stand to gain from this?

“You’ve got a callout” Vilde interrupts them holding a paper out with the details of their destination. They’d have to revisit this conversation later.

*

There are calls that Isak hates taking. He hates this call in particular. They’re standing in the foyer of a small apartment after having received a noise complaint from the neighbors and now he’s having to listen to the excuses of the apartment’s resident.

“She was losing her mind again, I was just trying to get her to shut up for once.” The man in his late forties says. “She keeps doing this and refuses to get better” he sighs exasperated running a hand through his hair.

“Are you alright?” Isak asks the woman standing a few feet behind the man talking to them. She is standing in a floor length nightgown, her hair disheveled as if she hasn’t brushed it in days and her eyes surrounded by deep dark circles.

“I was just trying to warn him” she whispers “I keep trying to tell him they’re coming, but he never listens.”

The man scoffs “see, she’s acting nuts again.” he turns to her “there’s no one coming, Astrid. It’s all in your head, so stop it. I can’t even hear myself think when you get like this.”

It’s a sight that hits way too close to home, because he’s seen this interaction a few times too many in his youth.

Isak has to muster all of his patience “have you tried having a doctor meet with Astrid to see if they can help her?”

“You mean to declare her crazy?” The man asks surprised. “She’s not actually nut house crazy, she’s just acting like it. She doesn’t need a doctor to look after her, just needs to pull herself together.”

Despite Isak’s desire to tell the man off, he has to be careful not to overstep. He can’t force them to do anything considering neither of them is in any immediate danger or a threat.

Sana goes up to Astrid and quietly asks her if she would like to be brought to a doctor so as not to spook her.

Astrid looks up from the spot of peeling paint she was picking at on the wall, looking more tired than before “I can’t, they’re going to lock me up. Lock me up and throw away the key.” Isak’s not sure if this is Astrid talking or just lines she’s been fed over time and made to believe.

“If you want to go talk to someone, we can help you get there” Isak tries

The man scoffs “you’re wasting your time, she

“Okay” Isak says “but if you ever change your mind, here’s how you can contact us. We can help you out” he hands her the card to their precinct.

“Please be considerate of the noise level” Isak turns to the man “we’ll have to issue a formal warning if this is called in again.”

He looks at Astrid one more time before getting ready to head out the door and he decides to try again. “You should really consider having a doctor see her. I know it gets frustrating, but there’s no shame in it. If there’s even a chance that her life may be better after, it’s worth considering, isn’t it?”

The man just grunts “Are we done here?”

Isak nods before heading out the door, Sana following behind.

Those are the worst calls, because Isak is powerless to help out unless she is willing to accept his help. It makes him feel almost as helpless as when he was a teenager. They’re the ones that are the most draining because Isak knows he’ll spend the entire night thinking what if...what if something happens and he could have prevented it. Maybe if he would have just picked better words, the man would have listened to him.

 

Isak must look as bad as he feels, because Even takes just one look at him and pulls him into a tight hug. The day’s stress immediately starts to drain from him in Even’s arms. It’s almost scary how quickly he’s found this sense of peace with him, but Isak is too spent to think about it. Instead of overthinking it, he chooses to enjoy the moment and hold on to Even. To have Even hold him as he begins to fall.

“Do you want a change of clothes?” Even asks pulling away slightly. Isak’s still wearing his uniform and a change of clothes sounds heavenly. Isak nods.

“You’re welcome to take a shower if you’d like” Even offers “relax while I throw something together for dinner?”

“That actually sounds really good, if that’s alright?”

“Of course”

Isak is so caught up in washing the day away from him that it doesn’t even occur to him that it may be strange for him to be naked in Even’s apartment with him in just the next room. This time there’s nothing sexual about this situation and Even doesn’t try to turn it into one either. Instead he’s just there looking after Isak’s comfort which is exactly what he needs this moment.

Once finished and dried off, he takes the clothes Even left folded on the toilet lid and puts on the sweatpants and t-shirt. Right now Isak believes they are the most comfortable thing he has ever put on.

When he makes his way to the kitchen, they have a light dinner consisting of open sandwiches, at the table this time while chatting about  
Even puts on episodes of Helt Perfekt to run in the background and to take Isak’s mind off his day. They’re lying on the couch, Isak snug and comfortable between Even and the back of the couch, his head resting on Even’s chest while Even continuously runs his fingers through his hair, relaxing him more each time.  
“I should probably head home” Isak mumbles half asleep after they’re two episodes in.  
“You can stay here” Even says “you don’t have to make your way home right now. I’ve got a spare toothbrush if you need.”

Isak is so tired and the thought of having to leave Even’s arms to go out into the chilly night doesn’t sound the least bit appealing. It really doesn’t take much convincing.

“Okay” he mumbles. Even moves to turn the TV off and they get ready and make their way to bed. In his half asleep stage Isak can’t help but wonder if this is what his future will be like, if he’ll be lucky to keep this forever.

Isak almost groans when he climbs into Even’s bed. His blanket and mattress are the softest things he’s ever experienced. Though in his sleepy state he’s sure he’d even find the grass outside heavenly. Even comes into the room a moment later, turning off the light before climbing into bed himself. He meets Isak in the middle and pulls him into his arms. The moment they are settled, Isak passes right out.

The next morning he wakes up in a pile of blankets feeling fully rested and ready to take on the world. He looks out the window, the sun is already shining in, but it can’t be later than 07.00. As comfortable as he is in bed, he decides to follow the smell of coffee instead. He’s standing in the kitchen doorway enjoying the view of Even making breakfast while humming along and bobbing his head to no other than Gabrielle.

_Å vi trenger ikke verden, for meg og deg e verden_  
_Vi trenger ikke verden, for meg og deg e verden_  
_Lyden av noe som slipper oss fri_  
_Vi har'sje penger men vi eier allting_

He finally make his presence known when Even starts singing along to the chorus, he can feel the smile on his face so bright it almost hurt his cheeks, the sight just so endearing to him.

Even isn’t even phased by his presence and just turns around beaming at him “good morning” and takes Isak’s face in both his hands, pressing a kiss on his lips before turning back to the scrambled eggs.

“There’s coffee all ready if you want a cup. Otherwise I also have some tea. The eggs will be done in just a few minutes.”

“Coffee’s just fine” Isak says taking the cup already placed out for him and pouring the coffee in from the coffee maker.

“Did you sleep alright?” Even asks turning the stove off and turning back to Isak.

“Best sleep that I can remember having” Isak says taking a sip.

“Good” Even says leaning in for another peck on the lips “not to push my luck, but does that mean this can become a thing?” he asks raising a hopeful eyebrow.

Isak can’t help but smile. There’s something about Even that makes him so happy, and want to agree to anything Even could possibly want to make sure he is feeling that same happiness.

“I think your chances are looking really good.” Isak says and Even grins back.

“Good” Even says giving him one last quick kiss before Isak can raise his cup to take another sip “now sit down, I’ve got breakfast ready.”

They spend the rest of the morning together sitting, chatting, and basking domestic bliss. And Isak finds himself agreeing with Gabrielle in that moment, they don’t need the world, because in that moment they are each other's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustrert Vitenskap - the Norwegian version of Science Illustrated, basically just a science magazine  
> Mammon - a Norwegian Crime/Mystery Drama following a journalist  
> Grandiosa - a popular Norwegian brand of frozen pizza. From Wikipedia: "It has been called the "modern national dish" by some, others claim it is "a piece of cardboard", "laziness in a box" and even "refrigerated evil""  
> Helt Perfekt - A Norwegian comedy series following a comedian mockumentary style
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading.
> 
> I really hope I haven't ruined this fic with the movie scene, hopefully it wasn't too awkward or painful to read


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some smut, just skip past the part outlined by "~~~~~~~~~~~~" if you prefer not to read it.

“You wanted to see me?” Isak asks entering Linn’s office

“How’s your investigation going?”

“We’re still having some trouble finding a connection between the two cases other than Petter. There’s no reason for him to go after either of the victims on his own. We’ve been considering the idea of another party putting Petter in touch with both.”

“Do you have anything supporting that suspicion?”

“Not yet, but we’re waiting on the evidence from the car to be catalogued and tested so we can review it. It should be done in the next couple of days. It should shed some more light on it all since Petter still refuses to talk. But we’ve been over it every which way so far and there’s nothing connecting him. So I’m certain we are missing a link in between.”

“Alright, stick with it. There was actually another reason I called you in here.” Linn says and Isak feels a momentary panic at the words.

“No no, it’s nothing bad. It’s actually about Julian Dahl’s auction this weekend. He asked me if he could have some of our inspectors help out with security. Specifically, the ones who worked the jewelry robbery case.” Linn says “so do you want to pick up a couple of extra hours? Sana already declined, but Chris Berg will be there, it would be great if I could send two people instead of just one.”

Isak shrugs “sure why not, it should be easy enough work.”

“Thank you, Isak” Linn smiles “I also spoke with Eskild and he suggested that the next family dinner should include boyfriends and girlfriends. Is there something I’ve been missing out on?” she grins at him.

Isak groans “of course he suggested it”

“Hey, you did show up to the girls’ birthday together, I’m pretty sure that moves you to official status.”

Isak grins “I think so too.”

“Should I tell him you’re up for it? Next week Sunday?” Linn asks.

“I live with the guy, he couldn’t ask me himself?”

“Well not to gossip here, but apparently you haven’t been around much, started spending nights away, even.”

Isak groans “I will have to have words with him about boundaries again.”

“So, Sunday after next?”

“Sure, let me just check with Even first to make sure he’s okay with it”

“Good. You know I’m really happy for you, right?”

“Yeah I do” Isak says “I’m pretty happy myself”

“Believe me, we all can tell” Linn winks.

*

Isak and Even decide to take advantage of the warm weather, opting to spend the entire day out, going for a walk, eating ice cream, watching the boats take off at the pier. It’s been a nice and proper day out with his boyfriend and he’s basking in every moment of it. If he gets wrinkles early because of all of the smiling and laughing he’s done today, then so be it. It’s worth it.

They are sitting in the grass at Slottsparken. Even sitting behind Isak with his arms around him, exchanging stories about their childhoods and the occasional kiss, enjoying the summer sun while it lasts.

When the clouds begin to roll in in the afternoon. Isak suggests that they start heading back, but they’re still a few blocks away from Even’s place when the clouds turn completely dark. And only a block and a half away when the skies open up to a sudden downpour.

They’re completely soaked through as they reach the front door of Even’s building. Isak is ready to have Even open the door and to hide away from the rain when Even takes his hand and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Even, we’re still in the rain” Isak laughs against him.

“But we can’t get any wetter at this point, so may as well enjoy the romantic setting” Even says leaning down for a deep and thorough kiss.

Isak can’t hold back the moan that escapes into Even’s mouth as he pulls on Even’s wet hair bringing him closer still, their bodies pressed flushed against one another. In that moment he’s glad that the downpour has cleared out the streets completely. It may feel romantic, but it’s also completely inappropriate for the outside setting.

It’s not until they both start shivering under the cold rain that they pull apart smiling at each other open mouthed. Even takes his hand and unlocks the door to the building, pulling him inside after him. Once inside the stairwell, Isak is surprised when Even pulls him against the wall and continues to kiss him deeply pulling Isak’s hips right against his own.

Isak should feel discomfort between his soaking wet clothes and the tightness in his jeans. But right now the only thing he can focus on is Evens hands which have moved to his ass, keeping him close.

Eventually Even does pull back, albeit reluctantly and they make their way up the flights of stairs to Even’s apartment still hand in hand, leaving a trail of water in their wake.

“You can take the first shower” Even offers “to warm yourself up and I will grab you a change of clothes.”

Isak would be lying if he said part of him wasn’t disappointed that they would be taking separate showers, but nods and thanks Even when he holds the clothes out to him with a smile.

“You can just leave your wet clothes in the bathroom and I will throw them into the washer along with mine”

Stepping into the bathroom Isak takes a moment to try to collect himself and steps into the shower trying to will himself to relax, to will his hard-on to calm down. Finally managing the almost impossible task, he finished washing himself and slips into Even’s clothes. They feel just as comfortable as they did last time.

Isak’s a little unsure as to what he should do when he steps out of the bathroom. Even in past him, stopping to give him a quick kiss before disappearing behind the door. So Isak decides to check his phone and finds a few messages from Jonas and Eskild, but nothing pressing. So he sits down on the living room couch, wasting time on his phone as he waits.

When Even steps out of the bathroom, it’s with a basket containing their soaking clothes “I’ll just run these to the laundry room” he says stepping out of the apartment leaving Isak to go back to his phone for the time being.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Even asks when he comes back in. It’s only 16.00 and food is the furthest thing from his mind. Especially when Even kissing him is still the only thing on his mind.

“Nah, I’m good right now” Isak says.

“Alright” Even says making his way over to him. Isak is still slightly unsure of what liberties he can take with Even and what would be considered to be too forward so he finds himself holding back when it comes to making the first move with Even.

But Even doesn’t seem to mind and he sits down right next to Isak.

“Come here” he whispers and Isak moves into his arms. Moving into the kiss and right then any doubt he had resulting from taking separate showers has disappeared. After a while of lazy kisses things start to get heated again with Even’s hands under Isak’s shirt. Moving up and down his body, playing with the waistband of his borrowed sweatpants.

“Bedroom?” Even asks and Isak nods against him stifling a groan when Even’s hands run down past his waistband onto his ass helping him up off the couch and guiding him all the way into Even’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They continue to kiss, hands running over each other’s chest, arms and backs. Breaking apart only to remove their shirts.

“Shit” Even mumbles in awe, kisses traveling down from Isak’s face to all over his chest. Isak’s stomach contracts in reaction when Even travels his tongue down along his abs. Mouthing over Isak through his underwear, before removing them completely and moving back up to come face to face with Isak, both smiling at the other and Isak slants his lips over Even’s.

Even brings his arm around Isak pulling him to himself, skin touching skin. Finally he moves them both to the bed, gently lowering Isak down before climbing on the bed and moving to be between Isak’s spread thighs. Grinding against his ass while they resume their kisses.

Eventually Isak pulls Even’s hips towards him so that Even is now straddling his waist while kissing along Even’s chest, stopping to lick over his nipple drawing a gasp out of Even. Isak continues over to to his other nipple, now grinding his dick against Even’s ass sitting on top of him.

Even crouches down to kiss Isak before standing up to remove his underwear. Once back down straddling Isak’s waist again, Isak pushes Even’s hips towards his face to take his dick into his mouth only stopping when Even pulls out and leans back down again for a kiss, both Isak’s mouth and his neck all the while continuing to grind his ass against Isak.

They pull apart to look at one another, taking the others wrecked expressions in before Even moves back between Isak’s legs placing kisses all over Isak’s upper body as Isak takes both of them into his hand and they move against one another, panting and moaning from the friction.

“So fucking beautiful” Even whispers against his lips only to be met with a stronger harder thrust from Isak pulling a gasp and a smile out of him. Even gradually pushes Isak’s knees towards his shoulders, before moving down to lick him out.

“E-Even” Isak bites out.

He moves back up to kiss Isak while his right hand is reaching out to his nightstand to grab the condom and lube. Isak takes the packet from him, opens it and slowly rolls the condom over Even who then spreads the lube both over Isak’s hole and onto himself.

“Okay?” Even asks hovering over Isak. It’s not until he receives a breathy “yes” that he starts to lower himself into him.

Isak groans at the new sensation with only the slightest expression of discomfort. Once Even is inside him, Isak can only focus on the pleasure of having the tip move over his prostate each time he trusts in and pulls out.

“F-fuck yes...like t-that” Isak barely grinds out when Even rolls his hips.

He can feel the pleasure building throughout his entire body, his nerves going wild, pushing back against Even’s thrusts. Between Even moving inside of him and kissing Isak’s throat, knees, anywhere he can reach, Isak’s mind goes blank.

He can only feel himself nearing release “E-Even” he moans trying to signal that he is close and feels Even’s thrusts getting rougher trying to have them both finish near simultaneously. Isak reaches down between them and starts to move his hand down to his own dick to help things along.

Isak can’t focus on anything anymore other than the sensation running throughout his entire body. A pleasant sensation bordering a prickling pain and the only thing he can think to do is to cling to Even who is peppering his face and neck in kisses, tensing up when the feeling overtakes Isak and he can feel it in his arms down his spine and even in his feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s still shuddering next to Even in the bed who rolls over onto his side smiling at Isak pulling him into a kiss, holding him close as they settle into their pillows spent.

“Are you okay?” Even whispers between their lazy kisses.

“Yes, thank you” Isak mumbles back looking into Even’s eyes beaming.

“Shit, I still need to go walk Baz” Even mumbles after a bit, looking at the clock showing 18.18, but snuggling deeper into his pillow.

“I can go take care of it” Isak offers.

“You sure?”

“Of course” Isak kisses Even to reassure him.

“Do you even know how amazing you are?” Even mumbles lacing his fingers between Isak’s.

“I might have an inkling” the younger man says kissing where their fingers meet, drawing a sleepy smile out of Even before extracting himself from the bed to go clean himself up in the bathroom.

“Is it okay if I borrow some of your clothes? Mine are still soaking” Isak asks back in the bedroom.

“Take anything you want” Even says looking at him through half closed eyes “keys are in the bowl by the entrance.”

Isak smiles moving back to the bed to give him one more quick kiss before throwing on a set of Even’s dry clothes and heading into the living room.

“Hey Baz, let’s go. I’m going to be walking you tonight” Isak says grabbing Baz’s leash and roll of bags from the hook by the entrance. Baz doesn’t seem to mind the change from his owner and trots towards Isak happily, letting him put on the leash without any fuss.

Before Isak heads out the door he remembers to grab the keys and one of Even’s jacket, a jean one that smells just like him.

When they get outside, it’s long stopped raining, but it still hasn’t warmed up any.

“Alright let’s not take too long and I will find you a treat when we get back inside” Isak tries to negotiate making his way down the street with Baz at his side.

But the dog doesn’t seem to be too bothered by Isak’s discomfort to the cold and decides to take his time.

Getting a little chilly, Isak blows into his hands trying to warm up until Baz is finally ready to do his business. He puts his hands into the pockets of the jacket to find something jabbing his right hand.

Brows furrowed, he slowly pulls out the offending object to find that it’s just a notebook. A green one. Strange, he thinks but shrugs and decides to put it back. There is a nagging voice that’s trying to make its way through Isak’s post sex bliss, but he decides to ignore it. Just for tonight. He wants his thoughts to keep from plaguing him from only one night, that can’t be too much to ask for.

When Baz finishes up, Isak picks up after him and they make their way back to Even’s, stopping by a trash can on the way. The only thing he can think about is being back in Even’s arms under the covers as they make their way back to Even’s.

Back at the apartment Isak let’s Baz off his leash before taking his shoes off and hanging Even’s coat back on its hook. He decides to fill two glasses with water to leave on Even’s nightstand and heads into the bedroom.

“Hey baby” Even mumbles half asleep, lifting the side of the duvet to signal for Isak to get back into bed. Isak strips down to the borrowed underwear and slips into bed next to Even.

“Shit you’re cold” Even says wrapping an arm around Isak and pulling him flush against himself, running his hand up and down his arm and shoulder.

They look at each other, smiling and lazily moving in to kiss. This is perfect, Isak thinks. This is their little world and they are the only two that matter. Slowly Isak falls into a peaceful rest with Even wrapped around him, keeping him safe.

*

Isak’s peaceful sleep is disrupted at what might be a text notification, but even in his mostly asleep state he doesn’t recognize the notification as his own before falling back into sleep.

*

He hears the sound of rummaging but doesn’t rise, hoping that it will stop without him having to leave the comfort of the bed. Eventually it does stop.

*

Half asleep Isak rolls towards Even looking for his warmth after he’s tossed the duvet somewhere to the side. But when he rolls into what should be Even, he is met with an empty bed and a cold side. Even long gone.

Isak is immediately awake at that

“Even?” he calls, but receives no response. The only noise coming through the apartment is the sound of rain that has resumed outside. Isak gets up looking for the underwear and sweatpants that were tossed across the room just hours earlier.

Half dressed, he heads into the living room to see if maybe Even is there but only finds Baz slumbering on the couch. He checks the kitchen and bathroom but doesn’t find Even there either. He checks the entrance to the apartment and finds the keys and the jacket he was wearing earlier to walk Baz missing. It’s only 04.46 according to Even’s alarm clock in the bedroom.

Isak sits back down on the bed confused, it’s way too early to go out to have gone out to the stores. Nothing would be open for hours still. Maybe Even is out for a run? Isak thinks. Not that Even ever mentioned running or anything. But then why take a jean jacket and leave Baz behind? He reaches for his phone and finds no notifications. Isak takes one of the glasses off the nightstand and downs half of it before setting it back.

All of a sudden he starts to feel insecure. Should he still be here waiting? Should he leave? No, he thinks. Even hasn’t acted in any way to make him think he wouldn’t want him here. So he lies back down, drawing the duvet over himself and lies wide awake thinking, his mind running wild with possibilities. He hates it, and every time he tries to close his eyes the thoughts just get louder and louder.

At some point he must have finally fallen asleep because when he wakes up next it’s to the sound of plates and silverware being moved around in the kitchen and the smell of coffee. He almost thinks he’s dreamt it all. Except he looks down to find himself still clothed in sweatpants and the glass on the nightstand half empty. It’s already after 10 according to the alarm clock.

His sudden need to see Even is topped only by his need to piss so he heads to the bathroom first. Finished his business, he washes his hands when he finds a new set of wet clothes in the hamper. It was definitely not a dream. He turns off the light in the bathroom and makes his way to the kitchen.

Even immediately notices him and lights up. He comes over to place a kiss on his cheek, taking his hand into his and pulling him fully into the room.

“I decided we should have waffles today, you do like them, don’t you? We never got around to eating yesterday, so I figured you’d be as hungry as I am” Even asks and Isak hesitantly nods, unsure how to bring it up.

“Are you sure you do? That didn’t look too enthusiastic to me” Even brings one of Isak’s hands to his mouth to place a kiss on his knuckles.

“Where were you?” Isak decides to ask instead.

Even smiles at him, hand still in his “I was just here making breakfast for us” he runs a thumb over Isak’s cheek.

“No, I mean in the middle of the night. I woke up and you were gone” Isak looks him in the eyes letting him know he’s expecting an answer.

Even sighs “I just needed some air, so I went out” he simply says but Isak knows that it’s not the full answer.

“I needed to clear my mind, but everything is fine now and taken care of” he tries again when Isak remains silent.

Isak slowly shakes his head still not understanding “what do you mean taken care-”

He’s interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Could you please see who that is? Most likely just Sonja. I don’t want to burn the waffles” Even asks him.

Isak nods, deciding he can ask again in a moment. Maybe he is just reading too much into the situation and looking for issues where there are none again. Because Isak couldn’t be happy when he has things good, he has to poke and prod at them until they’re falling apart, in a twisted way justifying his original doubts.

He sighs at himself and opens up the door, surprised to find Christoffer Schistad standing there in his uniform. By the look of it, Chris is just as surprised to see him, shirtless no less.

“H-hey Isak, what...is Even here?” Chris seems quite thrown off at his presence.

“Uhh yeah, what do you need him for right now?” Isak asks

Before Chris can answer, Even appears behind him.

Chris looks over apologetically at Isak before turning to Even. “Even, I need you to come to the station with me in connection to an attempted murder that took place early this morning”

“Chris, what are you talking about?” Isak asks annoyed. Chris must be making a mistake, the accusation is completely absurd.

Chris looks between the two of them again, hesitating before he sighs and decides to tell Isak the details, but never asking if Isak could confirm Even was with him the entire night.

“We have you on the security tapes at Rådhusbrygga at 05.00, right before the attempt took place. The cameras didn’t pick up anyone else at that time. So please come with me.”

So that’s why, because he has the evidence and Isak knows he couldn’t vouch for Even during that time.

Isak’s mind is reeling. He feels as if he’s observing the entire thing from outside of his body.

He continues to stand there frozen and confused as Even puts on his shoes and grabs his phone. Even places a hand on Isak’s shoulder and says something to him, but the noise in Isak’s ears is already so loud that he doesn’t pick up a word that he says.

It’s not until the door shuts behind Even that he snaps out of it. He doesn’t know shit right now, his mind still reeling. He can’t let himself think about it right now. It’s a spiral he won’t be able to get out of and he has to get out of Even’s apartment first.

Baz, was he okay to leave him on his own? Isak wonders when the smell of something burnt hits his nose. The waffles. He goes into the kitchen and unplugs both the waffle maker and coffee maker. He can barely breathe, every action feels unnatural. Clothes. They must still be in the dryer so he heads downstairs, taking the clothes out after figuring out which room is the laundry room and heads back upstairs, leaving Even’s dried clothes on the couch unfolded, putting his own on.

He’s standing in the kitchen lost as to what to do next. Baz. What was he supposed to do with him? It could easily take a day before Even comes back. Sonja. He can leave him with Sonja. He doesn’t have her number on him, but knows where she lives and that will have to do.

He writes a note telling Even that Baz is with Sonja and nothing more. Putting the leash on Baz, he stands in the entrance hallway. Keys. He can’t just leave the place unlocked. He makes one last round through the kitchen making sure nothing is turned on, including the stove and oven.

It’s all a blur to Isak. He’s only reacting as he grabs the keys and Baz, locking up after himself. Isak makes the 30 minute walk to Sonja’s, his mind blank the whole time. It’s not until he is in front of Sonja’s door that he can feel the panic attack building inside of him. His hands are already shaking and he needs to get out of here as soon as possible. He bangs his fist on her front door, probably harder than necessary. It soon opens to a confused Sonja.

“Isak? What the hell. I could feel that knock through the entire building.”

“You need to take Baz.”

“Where’s Even? Is everything alright?” she looks from Baz to Isak concerned.

“He’s at the police station. They had to ask him a few questions.” Isak grinds out focusing on his breathing. ...2...3...in...2...3...out. He has to make it home, he can’t fall apart just yet ...2...3...in...2...3...out.

“He’s going to be okay though, right?” She asks again

“I’m not sure just yet. Can you just take Baz? I have to get going.” He is being short, but he can’t think about that right now.

Sonja nods, the moment she takes the leash Isak turns around ready to flee.

“Isak” she calls after him and he turns around for just a moment “you’re going to help him out of this, whatever it is, right?” he just nods curtly before taking off, not trusting his words.

But is he going to help Even? He can’t think of the details or what anything means right now. He’s outside her building and he’s never felt so caged in his life. His brisk pace home turns into a full out sprint, trying to outrun...what? Even? Himself? His own stupidity? Was it though? There is another explanation. There has to be. What other explanation is there for leaving the bed in the middle of the night and then being accused of being involved in an attempted murder?

Isak pushes himself harder until he can taste metal in his mouth, trying to push the thoughts out of his head. He must look completely deranged, a grown ass man bolting through Oslo in his street clothes, but he can’t begin to be bothered by it. He’s sure if everyone else knew what his morning was like, they would understand too.

He makes it to his building, taking two stairs at a time until he gets to his front door. He can hear Eskild and Etienne as soon as he unlocks the door. They are still sitting at the table eating a late breakfast, the news on in the background when Isak walks past them. All he wants to do is to get into bed and to shut his mind up.

“ _...there’s breaking news of an incident that took place in the early hours of the morning…_ ”

“Isak? Is everything alright?” Eskild asks worried taking in Isak’s appearance. Isak only nods trying to make a break for his room, but he knows his eyes must look deranged. Add to that his sweat slicked hair from his run and it did nothing to calm Eskild’s worries. But he doesn’t want to worry about that right now. He just needs to make it to his room, find safety.

“Isak” Eskild calls suddenly “isn’t that the guy from the club? The one you took home a couple of weeks ago?”

Sure enough, a picture of that same man is up next to the news anchor “ _..attempted murder. The paramedics have brought the victim to the university hospital where he is in critical condition. But as you can see here, he was found lying in a pile of dead dandelions. What this could mean, the police do not know yet, but we have been told that there is already a suspect currently in custody._ ”

Isak barely makes it to the bathroom before he begins to dry heave into the toilet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 3 days, holy it's been exhausting but in a good way :) I probably won't update this fic again until Saturday or Sunday. I just didn't want too much time to go between cliffhangers because I know they can be annoying.  
> Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments

Isak lifts himself up from the bathroom floor. He hasn’t had a panic attack this bad since the night he almost lost his mother. He was sitting in the waiting room alone, his father nowhere in sight. Waiting on the doctor to come out of his mother’s room and tell him she was going to be alright. Except every minute that he didn’t come out it got harder for Isak to breathe. Everything was closing in on him and he felt like he was the one fighting for his life. It took a nurse walking by, doing his rounds, to sedate him and sit with him for almost an hour in order to calm him down that time.

This time he has to do it on his own. He’s trying to calm himself down, to get his breathing under control. How did everything go to hell so quickly? One moment everything was perfect, he could see the future he’s wanted for so long, and the next moment it all fell to pieces. He takes another shaky breath, spitting into the toilet one last time before standing up on shaky legs.

Eskild stands behind him trying to soothe him by rubbing his back, but it’s only making him feel more caged so he shrugs the hand off.

“Isak, what’s going on?” Eskild whispers concerned.

“I need to go in to work” Isak manages between his gasps. He has to get himself under control before he can be seen at the station. One look at him right now and no one would trust his judgement, he’d be sent home right away. He turns on the sink, turning the water to cold and splashes some on his face.

“I think you need to go lie down, do you want me to bring you some water?” Eskild tells him firmly.

“That’s not going to happen” Isak says, his teeth chattering as the adrenaline leaves his body. Yes, he should get under a blanket and maybe even finally eat something, but he can’t. Not until he has some real answers.

“Isak this is serious, you can’t mess around with your health. I’ve never seen you so out of it. Should I maybe call Dr. Mashid?”

What Isak needs right now is quiet, a moment to gather himself, but he’s too busy trying to restrain himself from snapping at Eskild right now..

“Eskild I’m not a child. Please just trust that I know what I’m doing and leave it be.” From the hurt expression on Eskild’s face, it looks like his efforts weren’t enough.

Finally Eskild sighs “alright fine, you know what you’re doing. At least let me drive you to the station so you don’t need to deal with the tram right now. Will you let me do that?”

Isak nods “okay, you can drive me. Just give me a couple of minutes to shower and change.”

He turns on the shower when Eskild steps out of the bathroom. He can hear him quietly talking to Etienne and he just wants to drown everything out. He steps out of his sweat dried clothes turning the water almost scalding hot. Isak needs to control what he feels for even just a moment. After washing the dried sweat off himself he turns the water ice cold trying to shock himself into awareness.

The shower does its job and after another minute in the painful cold he steps out feeling ready to deal with the rest of the day. Wrapping a towel around himself he heads to his room to grab a clean uniform out of his closet. He sends Sana a quick message letting her know he will be there soon and walks into the kitchen where Etienne and Eskild are still engaged in their quiet conversation.

“Ready to go?” Eskild asks.

“Do you maybe want to eat something before you leave?” Etienne asks at the same time.

Isak looks at them both “no thank you, I’m not hungry right now” he says to Etienne before nodding to Eskild who grabs his car keys the two of them make their way out to the car parked on the street.

“Are you going to eventually tell me what’s going on?” Eskild asks turning the key in the ignition.

“To do that, I’d first have to know what was going on myself” Isak sighs.

“How bad is it?” Eskild looks at him for a moment before pulling into the road.

“I honestly have no idea” Isak says

Eskild nods contemplatively “well when you do find out, I’m here to talk.”

“Thank you” he says and means it. No matter how many times he says the wrong thing or messes up, Eskild will always be there to listen when he’s finally ready. He’s still the closest family Isak has had over the years.

They pull up to the front of the station and Isak takes a deep breath, stepping out on the sidewalk. The first thing he does once inside is track down Even. He’s in one of the interview rooms with Chris Schistad and Isak definitely has no business interrupting them. Not only would it be deeply unprofessional and he’d be reprimanded for it, he also doesn’t want to hurt Even’s case any further.

“There you finally are” Sana says when he walks up to their desks.

“How bad is it?” he asks.

“Pretty bad. Chris is on a mission. He’s convinced we haven’t been doing our jobs and letting Even get away with everything. He read through our case notes and he’s pretty pissed.”

“Why was he reading our case notes to begin with?” Isak asks bewildered. It isn’t usual for inspectors to go through each other’s case files without a reason.

“He was the inspector on duty when the call came in early this morning about the young man found almost dead. A runner was passing through the area when she saw him and called the police. When Chris was on the scene he went to check the surveillance tapes at the pier and immediately found Even.” Sana explains.

“So when he came back here, he immediately demanded our notes and after an hour of review he was completely sold on the idea that Even has been the one behind all of these cases” she continues.

“But we’ve already looked into it and discredited that theory.” Isak says.

“I’ve tried telling him that. But he’s on a mission since finding Even on that tape.” Sana says “Do you even know what he could possibly have been doing at the pier at that time?”

Isak shakes his head “I really have no idea”

“Come on, the techs finished with the evidence from the car. That’s the other thing I need to show you.” Sana says leading the way to the lab.

Inside the lab all of the belongings taken from the car and the report are laid out on one table for them.

“And here’s the other reason Chris is out to get Even for this. One of the partial fingerprints on the notebook used to record Sonja’s movements matched Even’s.”

As part of the hiring process, all law enforcement personnel are required to have their prints in their file to rule them out in crime scenes and also as part of a thorough background check.

Isak looks at the notebook she was talking about. This wasn’t about to get any less complicated.

“Sana?” He prompts and she turns to him “that notebook looks exactly like the one Even carries around in one of his jackets.”

“Are you sure?”

Isak nods “I saw it just last night. It’s exactly the same, color and everything.”

“The notes inside aren’t in Even’s hand though. He also wouldn’t need to keep tabs on Sonja. He’d always know when she has Baz and he knows her typical schedule.” Sana says shaking her head.

“So now we’re back to all roads pointing to Even if we were to just follow the evidence.” Isak contemplates. “But there’s nothing tying him to Petter or the first case” Isak doesn’t want to suggest what he’s thinking, because real life isn’t always a series of conspiracies. Most things could be taken at face value. Except in this case he knows Even couldn’t be behind these. He knows Even.

It’s starting to feel almost impossible again, they’re right where they were a couple days ago with the knowledge that someone else must be behind these and possibly framing Even, but nothing else to go on. The only thing that’s changed is that now they know with almost certainty that someone has it in for Even, except now Even’s whole future is at stake too.

“Who could possibly benefit from Even going down for all of this?” Isak asks. Minus a few internet trolls, Even is quite well liked in their city.

“I’ve been trying to come up with that all morning and I can’t for the life of me figure that out. What we need to do is find out who put Petter up to this if anyone did.” Sana says before picking up the report.

“The other prints on the notebook were all Petter’s. He was also a match for the blonde hair found in the car. No hits on the brown hair samples. But there were plenty all over the passenger seat. So we know whoever that was must have been there a number of times. We also ruled out Petter’s step brother. He was more than willing to give a hair sample once he found out what was going on.” Sana elaborates as she is reading through.

“That could mean nothing” Isak says grumpily “it could easily be just a friend or whatever who he’s been spending time with.”

“He doesn’t really have any friends. Not true ones anyways, just other people he gets drunk and high with from what I gathered in my interviews and none of have ever even seen this car. The only ones that ever used it is his mother and his step brother occasionally. And this is where we lucked out. His mom had the car professionally cleaned just days before it went missing. She said she does it about once every other month” Sana continues.

“Let’s double check his list of acquaintances, we must be missing someone off that list. Do you think the mother is going to be any help now?”

“If there’s a chance this will actually help her son, I think she’ll agree to it. I can go talk to her tomorrow.” she offers.

“Thanks, Sana. Holy shit this is such a mess.” Isak rubs his hands over his face sighing. He looks through the rest of the evidence which mainly consists of trash, nothing there they can use. He sighs again.

“Hey where were you all morning by the way?” Sana asks pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Umm I was with Even, at least until Chris came by” he confesses.

“Shit” she says quietly

Isak nods slowly

“So wait, does that mean you know anything about him going out to the pier?”

“No, I was asleep and when I woke up he was gone. Or at least I was mostly asleep. I may have been half awake when he was leaving.” he says slowly, trying to piece together what he thinks he may remember the night. Why didn’t he remember this earlier?

“I think there was a beep, like a phone notification but then the next thing I remember was a bunch of shuffling around, I just really wanted to sleep so I was trying to ignore it. But then it was finally quiet so that’s when he must have left.”

“A phone notification? You’re sure?”

“Yeah, at first I thought maybe it could be an alarm but it didn’t sound like one. It was too short. And I didn’t get any notifications throughout the night.”

“Do you remember what time this was around?”

“No, I never opened my eyes. But it was before 04.30. I woke up around then and he was already gone.” Maybe they could get their hands on Even’s phone.

“We’ll have to tell Chris” Sana says “hopefully it’ll help Even out if he hasn’t already told Chris about it.”

“Or it could incriminate him some more.”

“Isak” Sana warns “don’t do anything stupid.”

“No no, I know. I’m just going to talk to Chris.” Isak says heading back to their desks.

He decides to approach Chris when he leaves the interview room.

“Is Even still in there?” Isak immediately asks.

“Hello Isak” Chris says slowly, “yes he is, and you know you can’t see him right now.”

“And I’m not trying to, I’m just here to help.”

Chris nods and pulls Isak into the empty interview room behind them closing the door.

“Why did you and Sana not bring him in? Do you know how bad that makes you look?” Chris looks angry.

“There was no reason to. He’s innocent.” Isak defends.

“Innocent? What are you seeing that I’m not?” Chris says incredulously. “Here’s how I see it. He shows up at one of your crime scenes before you even get there, how would he have been tipped off? Oh wait, that’s right. The time of the crime was specified, that’s handy. Now at least he has something to post on his damn blog.” he continues.

“You think he would actually set up a real crime for a fucking blog post?” Isak interrupts “how stupid would you have to be to do that? And he used to be one of us. If it really was him, he wouldn't have been so sloppy about it.”

“Everyone slips up, Isak” Chris says “but what’s worse is that you two never considered him as a suspect even after all of the evidence started piling up.” he’s seething “you and Sana are two of the most thorough inspectors in this department, so how could you fucking excuse that sloppy shit job?”

Before Isak can get a word in, Chris continues.

“Someone must have put Petter up to it” at least they agree on this much “and who else can know all of those details about Sonja?”

“Moreover we have him on camera right around the time of the attack this morning. Don’t you think dandelions were an interesting choice? When I mentioned it to one of the officers, they told me about a jodel post, one about Even tucking one behind the ear of some mystery man. From what I saw this morning, I assume that was you?” Chris smirks. Amused almost.

Isak has no explanation for the one yet so he stares down Chris instead who is completely unfazed.

“You’re going to try to pin the other cases on him because of what you think you know about this crime? You have him in the area. That doesn’t mean he’s the one who did it.”

“What about his own recent posts?” Chris asks

“What about them?”

“Don’t you think his recent topics are interesting considering what happened this morning? Talking about knocking someone out, cheating and jealousy? Isn’t that a little on the nose given that you were seen leaving a bar with the victim a few weeks ago?”

Isak is drowning, he doesn’t even have the chance to process all of the information. He just knows it doesn’t look good for anyone.

“Do you know why he left the Oslo police?” Chris suddenly asks. Isak doesn’t, but Chris continues on regardless.

“He started playing fast and loose with the risks on one of his biggest cases. He put his partner’s life in danger, almost had him killed. His judgement can’t be trusted.” That doesn’t add up, Isak was there when Elias of all people was so forgiving to Even in the kitchen. That wouldn’t have been the case if it was genuinely his fault.

“Did you know he’s also bipolar?” Chris asks casually.

“You’re going after him because he’s bipolar?!” Isak asks shocked.

“No, I’m just saying it helps the case. It makes sense considering his judgement is not always up to standard.” Chris says shrugging.

“You know what? I used to think you were at least a half decent person, maybe a bit of an asshole, but at least good at your job. I can see now that I was completely off.”

“Maybe your judgement should also be called into question” Chris says.

“What’s that supposed to mean” Isak snaps.  
“How long have you been sleeping with him for?” Chris snaps back.

“I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

“It is if that’s the reason you’ve been ignoring all the evidence in your cases.” Chris says.

“Be very careful as to what you’re trying to accuse me of” Isak warns. This isn’t how this conversation was supposed to go at all.

He’s pissed. Pissed at Even for leaving the bed early that morning and pissed at Chris for coming in and destroying the bubble of happiness he had carefully constructed with Even.

“Isak” Chris finally says after they are quiet for a few moments “I’m trying to help, I’m not the enemy here. Just try to look at it from my perspective. There is just piece after piece of evidence piling up and here you are choosing to ignore it. You’re a good cop and respected, don’t throw it all away for Even.”

Isak knows deep down it can’t all be true, but that doesn’t stop the tears burning at the back of his eyes. He tries to blink him away.

“Check his phone” Isak clears his throat “I think he got a text before he left. Maybe it’ll help figure out what really happened.”

Chris looks at him “thank you, seriously.”

He gives Chris a half-hearted excuse and makes his way out the side door into the smoking area that is rarely ever used so he knows he’ll be able to have some privacy there. He barely makes it outside when the first tears finally spill over.

The anger has worn off now.

It’s not true, he tells himself over and over. He can’t catch his breath and he starts to tremble, leaning back against the building and slowly sliding down against the wall into a crouch. He’s losing it again, that beautiful image of a future with Even. Or maybe he never had it to begin with. He feels so raw, so exposed. Not only does practically everyone in the building know by now what is going on between him and Even, they now think of him as a complete idiot. One who missed all the signs, or purposefully ignored them.

But Isak’s not sure he even gives a shit about his credibility now. Not when it feels like he’s been gutted and his chest and throat stomped on. He doesn't know what to do. It’s not true. Part of him knows that, but having Chris fling piece after piece at him without a moment to process makes him wonder what if he’s the one that’s in the wrong.

He shakes it off. No, he tells himself. He’s not alone in thinking Even is innocent. If he can’t trust himself right now, he can trust Sana’s judgement. She would never cover up the truth. She always believes in pursuing the truth.

Taking a deep breath he pulls himself up to stand and walks to the closest washroom to splash some cold water in his face for the second time that day. He looks at himself in the mirror. Breathe, you’ll get through this, he thinks.

What’s important right now is that Chris is also convinced there’s someone who put Petter up to it all. He can work with that, he just has to provide him with the right evidence. So Isak makes his way to his desk, grabs his notes and heads back to the lab and spends the rest of the day going over their notes, building a timeline, crossing out names, and adding new names.

Isak can’t help but wonder if Sana knows the reason why Even left, but right now what they are doing is more pressing so he decides to focus on it instead. He doesn’t want to wait on the mother to come back with a new list so he decides to try looking into Petter’s social media and checking Google. His family, with its business ties runs in the same crowd as some of Norway’s more affluent people. And a whole new crowd of people they now need to look into.

“Fuck” Isak says and shares his findings with Sana who sighs.

“Alright, let me call Yousef and let him know I won’t be home any time soon.”

When Isak eventually returns to his desk late that evening after having spent the rest of the day revisiting the evidence, he finds the interview room where Even was being held long empty.

He’s dead on his feet after the day he’s had and figures Even will be just as exhausted so he leaves sending him a text off until the next morning. Right now he just wants to go home and pass out.

*

 

“ _ **Even Bech Næsheim Arrested for Attempted Murder**_ ”

“Did you see the article Emma wrote in the paper today?” Jonas asks when Isak comes in that morning.

“Unfortunately” he grimaces.

Jonas chuckles before dropping off awkwardly “hey, I’m sorry about everything that’s going on with Even. Have you heard from him yet?”

“No, I sent him a text earlier but haven’t heard anything back yet.” Isak runs a hand over his face. Although he got some sleep the previous night, he feels like he needs at least a month to finally get over the emotional wringer he has been through in the last 24 hours.

Jonas is about to say something else, but Isak excuses himself when he sees Chris walking into the lunchroom.

“Hey Chris” he says walking up next to him.

“Hey Isak” Chris says warily.

“I noticed yesterday that the room Even was being kept in was empty. Does this mean you let him go?”

Chris seems to contemplate something “I think we should have this conversation in Linn’s office. Bring Sana too.” he says taking his freshly brewed coffee and leaving the lunchroom.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? What happened? How bad could it really be?

Isak doesn’t contemplate it any further and goes to look for Sana.

“Have a seat” Linn says when they both enter the office. Isak’s stomach drops immediately, but he does as he’s told.

“Even’s been let go” she starts. Isak can’t even begin to describe the relief he feels “but there is something that Chris found during the interview that is a bit disturbing.” Linn says looking to Chris.

“It’s about the text message you told me to check out. You were right, someone has been setting up Even to take the fall. We took this from Even’s phone.” Chris says showing them the screenshot.

“Shit” Sana and Isak say at the same time.

“Yeah” Chris grimaces.

“So” Linn says “what do the two of you have so far on who’s behind this.”

Isak and Sana fill them in on their findings from the night before.

“I think I could potentially get some answers during tomorrow night’s auction.” Isak says “it’s the same circle of people that Petter’s family run in.”

Linn nods “let’s just keep this quiet for now. Especially after Emma’s latest trash piece.”

Once outside of Linn’s office, Chris pulls Isak aside “look I really owe you an apology. I didn’t have the full picture and I was jumping to conclusions.”

Isak nods “thanks, hopefully we can work together instead of against each other for the rest of this case since they’re all intertwined?”

“Of course” Chris grins “it’s always an honor to get to work with inspector Handsome”

*

Isak knows he’s already going to hate tonight. Talking to strangers in a social setting all night is not his idea of fun, never mind doing so in a three piece suit.

“Karin” Isak says surprised when a woman approaches him.

“Hello Isak” she greets with a smile “I wasn’t expecting to see you at an event like this. Entertainment or work?”

“Still on the job” Isak shrugs

“You know I’ve always hated these type of events” she says taking a sip of her wine. “They feel too pretentious and fake”

“So why go?” Isak asks

“Oh I never used to. It was always my mother who attended these. She was always at all of Julian’s events, before...you know...” Karin grimaces.

“I was never a fan of his” she continues, taking a larger sip. Isak has the suspicion this isn’t her first glass. “He used to hit on me throughout all of college, it was almost impossible to get rid of him. It wasn’t until he finally fixated on someone else that he forgot about me and let me live my life again.”

“I wasn’t aware of all of that about him” Isak says corners of his mouth turned down for a moment.

“There’s a lot people aren’t aware of when it comes to him. He likes to keep his image very carefully constructed.” Karin chuckles “god, speak of the devil.”

Isak looks into the direction she’s facing and sees Julian Dahl walking towards them.

“Karin, you sure you haven’t had enough of those?” Julian nods towards her glass.

“Not nearly” she says rolling her eyes before she walks off.

Julian grimaces “sorry about her, her mother has recently come into some trouble and is...unable to attend these events for the time being.” he explains.

“So much drama lately, it’s almost like Oslo can’t catch a break for a single day. What with all of that Even drama? I’m glad that’s finally over with.” Julian continues before smiling at Isak.

“It’s so good to see you again Isak, our conversation was cut a little short last time.” sheepishly running a hand through his hair, just long enough for the ends to almost form into brown ringlets.

“Work” Isak simply offers in explanation and doesn’t elaborate further, ignoring the jab at Even. He has to make it through the night so he’s not about to start anything up right now.

Isak is surprised that Julian would have remembered their almost nonexistent conversation from weeks ago at the gallery.

“Of course” Julian continues to smile “I wanted to also thank you for solving those jewelry store heists. I could have gotten into a lot of trouble if we’d have missed someone trying to launder stolen goods through our auction.”

“Just doing my job, but I’m glad to have helped. It was really Chris Berg you should be thanking, she was the lead on that case.” Isak’s not sure what it is about Julian, but his intense blick paired with the smile that will not leave his face make him slightly uncomfortable.

Julian simply nods, but continues “I’m sure I will. But how about I repay you by taking you for a tour of the house. Since you’re helping with security, it should be beneficial for you to see the layout first hand.”

House isn’t Isak’s first choice of word to describe the giant ass mansion they are currently in, but it would come in handy to actually see the place for himself instead of only the floor plan and a couple of pictures.

“Sure” he agrees.

Julian smiles brightly “great” he says putting one hand at the small of Isak’s back and leading towards the stairs. Isak isn’t comfortable with the touch, but decides to ignore it. He’s here on a job and would be rid of him soon enough.

“And here is our in house library” Julian continues the tour that feels like it has been forever. Maybe it’s because it has been, he thinks after checking the giant clock on the wall.

“We actually have a bunch of first editions in here that are from the 1800s still.” Julian boasts. Isak can’t say he really cares about the history of the house. It’s an important part of the house, he’s sure, but he’s always found these type of things to be boring.

“Oh and right here under the throw is the first time my friends and I tried to smoke. Can you believe we tried it in a library containing books that are practically considered artifacts and on an antique couch no less?” Julian chuckles.

“Oh and look at this nick in the ancient oak flooring-”

He’s interrupted by a notification from Isak’s phone and he looks a little annoyed.

“Sorry, have to check” Isak explains “might be work”

But it’s not work, Even finally texted him back.

Isak can feel the blood rushing in his ears, his heart breaking right then and there. He’s sure he can even hear it, he can definitely feel the prickles of tears and his breath becoming irregular.

He clears his throat “sorry where’s the nearest washroom?” he asks

“Just out this door, turn right and it’ll be the fourth door to your left” Julian says giving him a strange look.

Isak nods “thank you” and steps out of the room. He gets to the bathroom and takes a few deep breaths calming himself down. He can’t possibly think of anything to even respond to Even with. Please don’t do this I think I’m falling in love with you? Isak scoffs. This week just would not end. Finally he splashes some cold water in his face just to have the red in his cheeks subside. Isak closes his eyes before taking one last deep breath and steps out into the hall.

Shoot, was the library door going to be on the left or the right? He opts to go left and opens the door. It’s the wrong door, it opens up to a large study. Just like the library, it is covered in old wood furniture. He’s about to step back out when his eyes are drawn to a picture of a group of young men. Specifically the two men with their arms slung over each other’s shoulders.

The picture is from a few years ago, but there’s no doubt on who it is. The brunette unmistakably Julian with his arm around the blonde, Petter.

“They’ve always been so close, he would do anything Julian told him to growing up” a voice startles him from behind.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” the elderly lady says “I’m Hannah, I was Julian’s nanny growing up.”

“Isak” he introduces himself “are they still close? These two?”

“Oh sure they’re always running around. Though lately it’s been more and more at night since Petter has been bringing that car of his around.”

“He doesn’t have a car of his own? Julian I mean?”

“Well of course he does, but you know how it is, it’s always more fun joyriding with your friends when you’re in the passenger seat” Hanna chuckles.

“Sure” Isak smiles.

“But they do not hang out in a group with the rest?” he points to the remaining guys in the photo.

“No, Petter was always a bit of a black sheep. I think that’s why Julian was so drawn to him in their youth. When they spent time together it would only be the two of them. Never around Julian’s other friends. But i don’t think Petter ever minded. They still spent a ton of time together.”

Isak nods. “Do you mind if I take a picture of this photo?”

Hannah shrugs “sure go for it.”

He takes his phone out and takes a couple of pictures, zooming in on the two men as well before sending them to Sana. He thinks about the text Even received that night and all of the times Julian has been popping up in his life lately. He didn't think anything of it earlier, but now Isak has a feeling he finally knows who the person behind all of this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little bit of pain in this one. But sorry anyways. Promise it's the last time for this fic :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, but this one was really frustrating for me to write for some reason and I'm not very happy with how it turned out. I will let you know if I do end up making any changes though. Once again thank you so much for the comments and kudos you guys are too kind <3

After the auction, Isak had shared his suspicions about Julian with both Sana and Chris and together they had gone over the events of the cases once more.

“Julian is the link to all these cases, all of which involved Even. They are the missing links here. And unless Even has been going around pissing all of Oslo off in his free time, I’m going to assume the pier attack was a second attempt at setting Even up since it had gone wrong the first time around with Sonja.” Isak argues

“Petter is in custody, so Julian would have had to have done it himself, unless he hired someone, but why take the risk? Petter is someone he trusted personally by the sounds of it” Sana adds

“Shit, I checked the cameras trained at the pier entrance, but not the boats. Maybe there’s something I was missing there” Chris says frustrated “I still need your statement for that night.” looking at Isak.

Isak had finished giving Chris his account of the night Even had left for the pier, the clean version of events anyways, including that he had slept with the victim a few weeks back, which Chris was not happy to hear “Jesus, can you complicate my case any further?” he had muttered walking off.

While he was talking to Chris, Sana had drawn up a chart, with a box for each case, writing out all the details they had discussed earlier.

“The two of them are the only ones tying it all together. I still don’t get how Even would end up in the middle of it all” Isak says perplexed.

Isak leans back in his chair frustrated, hands clasped behind his head “alright let’s look at this again. In the first attack, the attacker was hired by the victim’s mother in law. And the attacker claims to have been put in touch with her through another man, presumably Petter. But the mother in law denies ever having seen him.”

“So what if she didn’t?” Sana asks “you said it yourself, it looked like she was close with Julian Dahl and if Petter is his best friend, maybe that’s how Petter found out about it and reached out to Egil.”

“Right, but why the specific time. I can’t get it out of my head that there must be something of value there. After 08.00, when everyone goes to work? When the kids have left for school? When the morning shift starts?” Isak sighs.

Sana shakes her head “no, there’s something else tying it all together that we are completely missing.” She let’s out a frustrated sigh “why would Julian have a bone to pick with Even? The attack against Sonja was an obvious set up. But I just can’t see why go to those great lengths.”

“The question is, did he piss Julian off before or after he left the force” Isak says “do you know the details of why he left?”

“Only bits and pieces, not the full story.”

“I think I need to talk to Elias” Isak suddenly says “I need his side of what happened before Even left the force.”

*

 

 

“So how do you think Even is tied to your cases?” Elias asks him.

“Did he show you the text he received before going to the pier?”

“No, what text?” Elias asks bewildered.

“He got a text in the middle of the night telling him to go there.”

“What the hell?” Elias asks “and why would he go in the first place?”

Isak hesitates “the text also threatened me if he didn’t.”

“Shit” Elias says still in shock “so what do you need?”

“I need to know exactly what happened when Even left. I heard bits and pieces, but I figured you’d be able to give me the full picture.” Maybe Isak should have gone to Even directly, but he knows he’d get a skewed account of of the events. Even took the blame on for something Isak isn’t sure was his fault entirely if at all. And in order to solve these cases and help Even, Isak needs the full story.

“Sure, we were supposed to enter a house that was a suspected drug den. We had the house under surveillance for a while and when he was told the house was safe, he gave me and another guy the all clear to enter the house. The two of us went through the yard and Even through the front door. Except when I entered through the door, the place went up in flames. I only had minor burns on my legs and arms that healed pretty quickly. We found out later that both the front and back door were set up to set the place on fire if opened. I just entered the house first.”

Isak remembers Sana was distraught for days, worried sick about her brother’s health.

“It was never his fault, one of the inspectors meant to survey the building ahead of time gave him some bad information. If our roles were reversed, the same thing would have happened. I would have made the same call that Even did. I’ve tried to explain it to him, but he wouldn’t listen.” Elias says.

“The guy later quit before he was about to be let go for poor work performance. Last I heard he left the force completely and went to work for Julian Dahl.” Of course, all roads lead back to Julian. Isak isn’t even surprised this time.

“Thank you, Elias, that’s been incredibly helpful.” Isak says.

“Hey Isak” Elias says as Isak is about to head out.

“I originally didn’t think anything of it, but you mentioned that the text to Even included a threat at you. There was a Jodel I saw a couple of weeks ago” Elias pauses, hesitant to go on “it was about Even and some guy with a dandelion behind his ear.”

Isak tries to will himself not to blush at the thought of people he knows knowing one of the more intimate moments between him and Even, but he knows he’s not doing a very good job of it so he nods encouragingly.

“Well, the report mentioned that the guy was on a pile of dandelions...can’t help but wonder if they’re related somehow.”

It had been such fleeting memory that Isak hadn’t even remembered Even putting the flower behind his ear. He most certainly didn’t even consider a connection. Fuck.

“Thank you Elias, I really have to go” Isak rushes out of the building. He thought it was only Even who was connected to all of these cases, but now? Maybe he’s somehow tied up in this mess as well.

*

Sana and Chris are both at his desk when he comes back.

“Did you get what you needed?” Sana asks

“I think so, but we have another pretty big problem now.”

“What are you talking about?” Chris asks.

“The pier attack, you said the dandelions were odd and out of place, right?”

“Yeah, what about them now?”

“Maybe they’re not so out of place” Isak says letting out a frustrated sigh “one of the times Even and I spent together I had a dandelion behind my ear and there was a jodel about someone seeing him and some guy together with a dandelion behind his year.” Isak explains.

“Shit” Chris says “the threat to Even about you, attacking the guy you hooked up with, the flowers. He was setting Even up. I checked the cameras facing the boats, and there was definitely someone else on the pier that night, but they were wearing a hoodie and we couldn’t ID him just yet. But the boat he came from was definitely Julian’s.”

“I also don’t think it’s the first time someone’s set him up. The reason Even left was because he felt he was to blame for something he got bad intel on. Except the inspector who gave him the wrong information doesn’t work there anymore, he’s now employed by Julian Dahl.”

*

Isak grabs himself a cup of coffee, it’s already after 15.00 so he probably shouldn’t. Especially now that he has got some semblance of a regular sleep schedule back, but he is feeling drained after his talk with Elias and then Sana and Chris.

How unfair that Even’s entire career was thrown away because someone fed him false information. But why, he suddenly thinks. What did that guy have to gain from it? A new job? They had acted on the information and Elias had ended up in the hospital, but it could have been a lot worse. Isak closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. And it had been Even’s call. But with both the front and back door rigged, he’s not sure that it was so much to set him up to take the fall as much as to get rid of him.

He’s in the middle of replaying the conversation in his head when someone appears next to him, leaning against the counter.

“I see you’ve upgraded” William chuckles

Confused, Isak looks at his mug then down at himself for a moment “what are you talking about?”

“The auction, saw the pic of you and Julian with his arm all around you. You’re really trading up there from Even.” he smirks

When did Julian have his arm around him, Isak wonders. Unless maybe it was when he was leading them both up the stairs?

“When did you see this picture?” Isak asks frowning.

“That same night, it was all over jodel. People really seemed to like the two of you together, you guys do look good together.” William says nodding then shrugging.

Isak can’t help the intense irritation he feels. At both his invasion of privacy and at the thought of him with Julian. He’s still not in the best mood after Even’s text saying they should take a break. It doesn’t help that Isak still hasn’t received any response to his own messages. Shit. What if Even saw the picture and read into it? Isak’s immediate reaction is to dismiss the thought. Even wouldn’t end it all just because of one picture. Isak knows him better than that. Still, he can’t help that little nagging voice of insecurity he hasn’t quite managed to quelch. Maybe he should go see Even in person instead, he isn’t about to rely on texts or assumptions to let him know where what is growing to be one of the most important relationships stands.

Remembering that William is still standing there, Isak shrugs “people will believe anything they want” before walking back to his desk.

He sits there for a moment thinking before creating a request form, marking it urgent. It is highly unlikely that the Inspector who provided Even with bad information is now working for Julian just by chance. Julian’s presence is too constant in every part of the investigation to just be accidental. Which means Even must have done something to piss him off before he left. Isak has a feeling it must have been one of his previous cases.

 

> **_Finding the Lost_ **  
>  _Let me tell you about my very first time I helped someone outside of the police force. I didn’t just immediately decide to become a private investigator when I left. In fact there was a time where I felt completely lost. I was out on a walk around the area I used to regularly patrol, wondering if I hadn’t made the biggest mistake of my life, when a man living in the neighborhood recognized me even out of uniform and ran up to me. His little boy had gone missing just moments before and he was panicking. I helped him report it, making sure he gave as much detail as possible. We then went out together looking for his son, checking with neighbours and friends._
> 
> _One of his friends told us they were playing in the nearby woods when everyone had parted ways to go home. When we found the boy, he had a broken leg from when he fell off his bike and was freezing in the spring night. The tears of happiness and relief in that father’s eyes when he held his boy had me remembering why I chose to join in the first place._
> 
> _So, maybe it’s not some big groundbreaking case or putting away a criminal. But these are the small things that are so close and dear to my heart. Seeing the look in people’s eyes as they are reunited. That thankful expression makes it all worthwhile and it reminds me how important the people helping to protect all our neighborhoods are. Maybe I don’t give them enough credit when I write and I should really do that more. But it’s not because I forget how important their role is. I always get so caught up in telling stories of overcoming hardships, those to me are important, because it doesn’t mean they all end in a happy ending, but that doesn’t make them any less worthy of telling. They drive me to work at my best at all times. To give it my all no matter what._
> 
> _Now to circle back to the boy we ended up finding in the woods, I was at a low point then, missing clarity, missing a purpose. But helping that boy helped me find both. Sometimes it’s hard to keep going when you don’t have something to drive you, something to aim for. That day I remembered what I liked doing, what I liked about myself. And that’s what made all the difference, me remembering parts of myself._

*

“Woah” Sana says “what’s Julian Dahl doing here?”

Isak follows her gaze and sees Julian coming directly towards him.

“Julian” Isak says keeping his face blank “what can we do for you?”

“Hello Isak” Julian smiles “I wanted to thank you for your help working security at my auction.”

Isak nods trying to keep his face schooled “it was no problem at all, but you didn’t need to thank the department in person.”

“Oh I wasn’t thanking the department, I was thanking you in particular. The whole event felt safer knowing you were there.” What is he playing at, Isak wonders.

“Well, it was no problem at all.” Isak repeats. From the corner of his eye he can see Sana is having just as much trouble as he is keeping a cool expression. But he has anger driving him, anger at what he is certain Julian has done to Even.

Julian smiles at him, seemingly entertained “actually there is also another reason I needed to stop by. A few days ago my boat was broken into and I would like to file a report.”

*

“So Isak, what would you like to talk about today?” Dr. Mashid asks not bringing up the fact that Isak had booked another appointment outside of his regular check ups.

“You talked about opening up last time” he says.

“I sure did, do you want to talk about that some more?”

Isak nods “I’ve been trying to be open and honest but it doesn’t always stop my mind from racing at night keeping me up.”

“Sometimes opening up isn’t just about opening up to others, but to ourselves too. What’s been keeping you up at night?”

“I’m just stressing, work stuff, personal stuff”

 

Dr. Mashid smiles kindly “so a lot of stuff. Let’s start with the work stuff. Is it case related?”

“Mainly, yeah.”

“Is there anyone that you can regularly talk to about what stresses you at work? Someone who could understand?”

Sana, possibly Even if he still has a chance there “Yean I do” he says.

“Have you had a chance to talk to them about what’s been stressing you?”

“Not to them, no.”

The doctor nods “sometimes it’s not just about talking to someone in general, but talking to someone who has the same reference points as you do. There are so many things you have to do and see in your line of work. Sometimes people’s lives are even in your care. Not everyone can understand the full extent of that responsibility. Having someone to talk to that shares the same understanding, can help you put your own stresses into perspective and know when to put things aside for the time being.”

*

Isak isn’t quite sure what he expects to happen as he walks the route Even usually takes when walking Baz. The only thing he knows for certain is that he needs to see Even in person. After that, well he’s basically going to wing it.

He finds them on a park bench. Even looking out at the people passing by, looking a little lost while Baz paws at something in the grass, sniffing and blowing air out of his nose at it.

Even stands up looking a little unsure of himself and surprised when he spots Isak. “Isak”

“Hi Even” Isak smiles slightly.

“What are you doing here?” Even asks still not over his look of surprise.

“I wanted to see you in person, I haven’t seen you in a while and you haven’t been responding” Isak says free of judgement or accusation.

“Yeah, sorry” Even hesitates “I just think it’s best-”

“Look I know the picture might have looked like something, but it was nothing, I swear” Isak suddenly blurts.

Even looks thoughtful “what picture are you talking about?”

“The one of me and Julian apparently. He has his arm around me or something, but it wasn’t anything...or wait did you see it?” Isak’s rambling falls off when he sees a small smile growing on Even’s face.

“Isak, I never saw any picture. And even if I did, I wouldn’t think anything of it” the smile on his face genuine.

Isak instantly feels relieved, then confused and a bit hurt. Did that mean that Even simply didn’t want anything to do with him? “So the picture had nothing to do with it?” not being able to keep the hurt out of his voice.

“No” Even shakes his head.

“Oh” Isak pauses thinking he can just let it go, but he really can’t “so why just break it off then?” he looks up into Even’s eyes for a moment before looking down again.

“It wasn’t mean to come across as that, I just thought a short break would be best while we figure out what has been going on, as to stay focused. I thought it would be what’s best for you. Especially after that text I got, which I imagine you already know about.” The annoying thing is that Isak has more or less figured out what’s been going on; Julian. So Isak tries a different approach.

“So you’re saying I’m distracting for you” he smirks.

Even throws his head back with a laugh “that’s what you got from that?” His smile is so wide and bright that in that moment Isak would do anything to keep it there.

“And yes, you are very. Very. distracting to me” Even says slowly as he leans their foreheads together.

“Good” Isak breathes, relieved “because I plan on continuing to distract you.”

“Oh yeah?” Even whispers.

Isak nods against him, their noses touching each time his chin comes forward “very distracting in fact, practically a nuisance” he smiles.

Even hums “I think I may be ready to deal with a nuisance” he quietly says looking into Isak’s eyes.

“Good, because I think I’m ready to be one.” Isak’s grin grows wider as Even lets out a surprised laugh before pulling him into a hug.

“So inspectors deserve a lot of credit, hmm?” Isak says into Even’s shoulder after a moment.

“So you do read it!” Even exclaims pulling apart before leaning into a smiling kiss.

“Maybe” Isak shrugs “though I do find you crediting my looks and not my brains halfway offensive.”

Isak thinks Even’s smile could power the entire city for years.

“Hmm I don’t know, after the other night I feel like there are a whole lot of other things I should be crediting you for.”

“Ass” Isak says rolling his eyes.

“Definitely one of them” Even nods before receiving a gentle elbow to the ribs.

“Oof, that’s the thanks I get for complimenting you?” Even teases tucking Isak’s hair behind his ear before their eyes meet “do you want to come back home with Baz and me?”

Isak nods leaning into his hand feeling content for the first time in days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe there's only one more chapter left after this. Thanks again to everyone reading this far, I hope you enjoy it.  
> TW: discussion of stalking

Isak wakes to the annoying blare of his phone alarm. He reaches over and swipes the alarm off before turning over to lie on his back trying to fight his desire to fall back asleep. The three hours he managed to get still leaving him feeling sluggish. Though this time his lack of sleep was not related to his struggles with insomnia.

After spending a few hours at Even’s place he had received a text from Chris Schistad asking him to stop by Julian Dahl’s boat which was now a crime scene after Julian’s report of the break in. Well, they called it a boat, but really it was a smaller yacht. When Isak had arrived, he was met only by Chris and Mahdi who were going over the place.

“What do you think?” Chris asked when he led him below deck.

The place had looked trashed, but Isak wasn’t sure how much of it was from the break in and how much from the parties that must have taken place on the boat given the numerous amounts of empty plastic cups and empty bottles of liquor lying around in the main room, the largest one, meant to entertain guests.

“I can’t tell where the party ended and the break in began” Isak stated raising an eyebrow at a small statue covered in multiple pairs of women’s underwear.

“Nice” Chris nodded in approval to which Isak could barely contain his eye roll before walking over to the next room, a bedroom significantly smaller than the main room but probably still twice the size of Isak’s bedroom. There it was easier to tell which parts must have been tossed during the break in. But something still didn’t sit right with Isak.

There was one more room connecting to the main room, a study. Inspecting it, he found many of the same aspects of Julian’s library in this room. It was obviously a room treated with great affection and a room that was completely untouched.

“Don’t you think that’s a little suspect?” Isak asked after pointing it out to Chris.

Chris agreed after some consideration.

It could have been that whoever broke in didn’t have the time to get to the study, but the art throughout the rest of the boat was left untouched as well, plus the pier had been empty on the night of the attack when the break in supposedly happened. They would have had enough time to get through the boat and Isak doubted that the break-in was carried out by someone with an appreciation for art and antiques.

It was more likely that it was someone who didn’t have the heart to see those things destroyed. From the way Julian had spoken of the books and antiques in his study, Isak was beginning to doubt his claim of a break-in. Nevermind the fact that Julian threw a party the evening leading up to the attack, but while Sana and Eva had been able to spot him on his way to the yacht, they were still unable to confirm that he had left with the rest of the guests. Add to that the fact that they didn’t find anyone else going to that side of the pier and Isak found himself going back to the bedroom where Mahdi was documenting the scene.

He started opening doors until he found what he was looking for, suits and various other outfits. All Julian’s.

“Mind if I borrow these?” Isak asked taking a flashlight, some tweezers and envelopes from Mahdi’s kit.

“Be my guest” Mahdi mumbled distracted by his own work.

Flashlight in hand, Isak began inspecting the suits, carefully looking around the collar and back of each jacket until he found what he was looking for; hair samples. He was certain that it was Julian in that car with Petter, just as certain as he was that this break-in was completely staged.

By the time they had finished it was past 02.00 and it had been two more hours until Isak was able to get back home and into bed. Which is why Isak is currently undergoing an internal battle at 07.00 the following morning before finally swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Sluggishly he makes his way into the bathroom. He should probably take the day off after working so late, but they are close to solving this case, he can feel it. So instead of calling in he stands up and heads into the shower.

*

“I don’t think Julian knew that camera was functional” Sana tells him after they share their findings from the previous night. The lab has yet to get back to them on the results of the hair samples which has Isak growing more agitated by the moment.

“When I spoke to the security guard, he was complaining about his new boss being a stickler for the rules, having them replace half of the camera’s that were either outdated or not even working. I looked through the work orders and two weeks ago they replaced the one new Julian’s boat. Looks like it had been out for months” she continues, covering up a yawn.

Isak nods, only half listening. With all that had gone on the previous day he hasn’t fully taken the time to process everything that has happened. Like the fact that it was most likely Julian who sent that text to Even, and it was most likely Julian who attacked his previous hookup. What makes Isak feel sick is the fact that he planned it out, he must have been following him or Even closely to plant the flowers from just one jodel.

“Isak?” Sana asks concerned snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry” Isak says trying to remember exactly what she had been saying.

“If this is too much, you can sit this one out. No one would hold it against you, this is a lot to take in.” Sana reassures him.

He doesn’t even know anything for certain and he’s starting to feel violated, watching his every move, witnessing his private moments. What will confirming that it was in fact Julian do? Will he feel some sense of relief or will the anger he’s starting to feel boil over? He’s already feeling trapped. But if he steps away from it all he knows he won’t feel relief, the feeling of living in a fishbowl for everyone to see won’t go away. No, he needs to know the facts. He needs the peace of mind.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine. Let’s just solve this so we can all move past it.”

Sana looks at him thoughtfully, but they have been partners long enough that she knows she doesn’t have to say anything about being there to listen if he needs it, because he already knows. But she also knows that Isak would never do anything reckless, that he would always seek out someone to talk to before it even gets close to that level.

“Okay” Sana nods “I spoke with Sara Jensen, Petter’s mother, she was a bit more cooperative this time around knowing it could help her son. She backed up the nanny’s story. Julian and Petter have been pretty much inseparable. But she didn’t seem too happy about it, saying that Petter was too influenced by Julian, getting into all kinds of trouble, though they were able to keep the police out of it.”

She flips through a few pages on her desk before she finds the one she is looking for, a picture, and slides it over to Isak “apparently a few months ago their housekeeper had found a pouch with uncut diamonds.”

“No fucking way” the picture is of the pouch, diamonds laid out on a bed.

Sana nods “the mother and housekeeper took a picture, but decided against notifying anyone, not wanting to cause trouble for Petter. And the next day the pouch and the diamonds were gone completely so the mother never brought it up.”

“So, what, Julian then called the police on his friend? And why wasn’t Petter with the rest of the group when we arrested them?”

“I don’t think Julian was as ignorant of the situation as he’s been claiming to be” Chris says walking up throwing a file down on Isak’s desk giving a smirk to both in greeting.

“Were you just waiting for your moment to come in and do that?” Isak asks annoyed picking up the file.

Chris shrugs “gotta make an entrance somehow.”

Isak rolls his eyes as he skims through the pages “these are sales records” he says looking back at Chris.

“Yes, but look at how much those people paid for the pieces in the auction.”

Taped to the other half of the file is a newspaper clipping stating how much each individual had won the bid for. Some of the numbers in the sales records are twice as much as the winning bid.

“He’s been moving something else through his auction” Chris says.

“That’s why he called it in” Sana says “to keep us from looking into his auction too closely, he didn’t want to risk it.”

“So why call us in to help with security at the event?” Isak asks

“I think that had more to do with getting you to show than anything. He did come here to thank you personally.” Sana says.

“We would never have known anything was up from the auction itself” Chris adds “we would have no reason to go over the sales records and it’s not like they’re parading any stolen goods in front of everyone.”

“Then Petter is more of a henchman” Isak concludes.

“It matches with the description his mother gave of their friendship.” Sana agrees

“How did this all start with Even then?” Isak asks looking back to their board.

Chris and Sana look at each other before looking back at Isak.

Sana clears her throat, trying to buy time “we don’t think it started with Even” she says.

“What do you mean, he was at that first crime scene before us. Plus Even ultimately ended up leaving the force over something Julian did. That’s how it started.” Isak looks at Sana confused. What is she seeing that he isn’t?

“Even being there was a fluke. He was only called after Anette realized her son in law was still alive. But Julian would have had Petter arrange everything.” Sana says

“He even specified the time” Chris adds.

“And I’m guessing the two of you have figured out what the specified time meant?”

“The sentrum area, after 08.00” Sana pauses “Isak, that was your schedule while I was on mat leave.”

Isak’s not sure what he’s meant to be feeling right now, but in this moment he doesn’t really feel anything.

“And what would the purpose of that be?” Isak asks.

“To get your attention?” Chris offers “we’re not quite sure ourselves yet.”

“But it still doesn’t make sense, why go after Even?”

“He almost ruined Julian’s operation, but Julian would have considered it taken care of when Even left the police force after the drug den fire.” Sana says carefully.

“And while he was doing his own thing he wasn’t a threat to Julian, but when the two of you started working together, Julian saw him as a threat again” Chris explains “especially after your stakeouts. I don’t believe it’s a coincidence that he offered up the tip right after he saw you at the art gallery.”

“When we spoke to Eskild he also mentioned that he’s spotted Julian a few times when he was out with you.” Sana keeps going.

“You spoke to Eskild? When? Why?”

“He was there at the club with you, we had to get a statement from him as well.” Chris says

Isak nods. Of course, they would. They had to back up his story after all. He doesn’t even feel like they are still talking about him. He feels so disassociated from his own body that he’s sure they’re talking about someone completely different.

“So you’re saying I was the starting point for it all” Isak says numbly. All of the stress and trouble he had managed to cause to everyone, for what? Just minding his own business? He doesn’t even have anything previously tying him to Julian.

“No” Sana says firmly “Julian is the starting point for everything and we will make sure he goes away for it. This has nothing to do with anything you did.”

Isak knows she is trying to be comforting but while he hears the words, his brain isn’t doing a very good job at the moment trying to process them.

So Isak simply nods.

They are interrupted by Even who is holding a tray with four coffee cups “I heard you guys had a late night, so I thought I would come bearing gifts” he says, looking over at Chris “or a peace offering.”

Chris grins “offering accepted” reaching over to grab a cup.

“Everything alright?” Even asks concerned looking into Isak’s eyes.

“It is now” Isak smiles. And to some degree it is. Because he knows Even is there for him and he doesn’t have to go through this ordeal on his own.

Fuck it, he decides and openly kisses Even right then and there. Everyone already knew there was something going on between the two of them and he’s more than happy to confirm it right now.

“All that for a cup of coffee?” Even jokes when they pull apart slightly.

“You’ve given me so much more than just a cup of coffee” Isak whispers against him, blushing slightly.

“Great, now we get sappy Isak” Chris rolls his eyes and is met with Isak flipping him off half heartedly, his arms still wrapped around Even.

“Want to come over later tonight?” Even asks.

“Wish that I could, but I’ve got plans” Chris sassily responds.

“Hmm, guess I’ll just have to make due with Isak here” Even shoots back.

“Make due?! Make due?? I am such an improvement on Chris, what are you talking about?” Isak asks offended.

“Yes you are a great improvement on him” Even agrees placing a kiss on Isak’s temple.

“Pfft, you wish you could have this” Chris mumbles.

They quiet when Sana’s phone starts to ring and she picks it up.

“Petter is now talking” Sana tells the group once she is off the phone “I’ll go see Jonas, we should have enough for a search warrant of Julian’s home.”

*  
Later that evening they get their warrant approved and Chris, Sana, Isak and one of the On the way to Julian’s Isak turns on the [radio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpimiNvcRC4&ab_channel=LyricsWorldwide) quietly in the background. The lyrics filling the car and drowning out his thoughts.

When they get there, the housekeeper let’s them know Julian is out but lets them in on account of their warrant.

Isak is almost certain he knows where they will find the most important evidence they need, the study. He heads there while Sana goes to Julian’s bedroom.

He remembers the way from the last time and once inside he takes the room in. The carefully chosen decor, art, and antiques all placed in the room surrounding the large desk that easily looks to be older than Isak.

He glances over the desktop free of pages and sits down in the grandiose high backed chair. He starts to look through the drawers and mainly finds stationary and paperwork irrelevant to his search. Until he tries the top left drawer only to find it locked.

Isak looks to the housekeeper hovering around the door.

“Do you know where I can find the key for this drawer?” Isak asks the housekeeper who nods and lifts one of the small decorative statues on the desk to reveal a key.

“Thank you” Isak says and goes to unlock the drawer.

“I should let you know that I did have to notify Julian that you were here with a warrant. He should be here within the hour.”

Isak nods stiffly and thanks the housekeeper again who leaves the room.

Could he do this? Still be there when Julian was around? Knowing what he knows now, he sees the previous exchanges as predatory in a way that makes him uncomfortable in his own skin. But he still has time to make his decision, time to continue his search.

He opens the drawer and finds another one of the same notebooks Even has, along with a bunch of loose pages. Isak takes them out one by one looking at them and his hand start to shake slightly.

His work schedule, his social media accounts, his list of contacts, places where he liked to go, pictures of him, pictures of him and Sana patrolling, pictures of him and Eskild having lunch, pictures of him and Even talking, him and Even sitting together, him Even and Baz, him, him and Even, Even, him and Even, him, him.

Isak practically jumps out of his skin when he hears the door to the room open.

“Jesus Sana, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” he snaps trying to get his heart under control. He’s not sure what has his heart racing more, the scare or the fact that he is holding his life in pictures in front of him.

“Sorry” Sana says “but we’re just about finished. What’s been taking you so long in here - shit where did you find these?”

“In the drawer” Isak mumbles staring at the pictures again and points at the still open drawer. The one filled with more pictures and more notes, but he doesn’t dare look through the rest of them now. He’s not sure he wants to find out how long this has all been going on. When it actually started.

“I’ll document them, you don’t have to look at these anymore” Sana says

Isak can only nod.

“Well Julian is about to be here soon and I don’t think you should be here when he does. Especially now.” Sana looks genuinely worried but Isak can’t quite register her concern. The adrenaline has worn off and he’s feeling trapped, both feeling the urge to bolt but still being frozen to the spot.

“You probably shouldn’t be driving” she continues “is Eskild around right now?”

Isak shakes his head slightly. He vaguely remembers Eskild saying something about taking a trip with Etienne for a few days.

“Okay, how about I’ll have Chris drive you to Even’s. I don’t think you should be alone right now.” she could probably send him off anywhere and he wouldn’t have been able to complain. The only thing that keeps going through his mind is Why. Why him? What did he do?

He doesn’t even remember getting into the car, the drive to Even’s apartment, or walking up the stairs.

When he does arrive at Even’s door, Isak must look a mess. He knows he does and the look of concern Even gives him when he opens the door confirms it all.

“Hey” Even says stepping aside letting him inside.

“Hey” Isak tries to smile as he enters and toes his shoes off, but he knows it ends up being more of a grimace.

“I heard about the search” Even says putting an arm around Isak and holding him tight. It helps relax Isak knowing that he is there to support him, literally if he needed it.

“Sana?”

Even nods.

“I thought she was all about staying out of everyone’s business.”

“I think she makes exceptions from time to time when she thinks it’s necessary.” Even says shrugging before pulling Isak into the living room and then down onto the couch. He doesn’t ask Isak if he’s okay, he doesn’t have to.

“It’s alright not to be okay” he whispers into Isak’s hair instead, pulling him closer.

“I don’t even know what to feel right now” Isak mumbles into Even’s chest before looking up “I’m so sorry”

“What for?” Even asks confused.

“For everything, for how you got dragged into this mess, for how much grief it must have caused you. Fuck, I mean you were implicated in so much shit” Isak runs a hand through his hair frustrated.

“Hey” Even says gently “none of that was your fault and you shouldn’t be the one feeling bad about any of it.” taking Isak’s hand out of his hair and threading their fingers together.

Eventually they move to the balcony, just sitting there holding each other watching the sun set between the buildings. Isak doesn’t need to say anything else, because he knows Even understands him and he won’t go anywhere, he feels safe despite everything else happening around him right now. Right here breathing in Even, it feels like everything will be alright.

It’s the middle of the night and they have moved to Even’s bedroom when Isak is still lying awake on his back, Even’s arm draped across his chest, Even’s head resting on his shoulder.

“Even?”

“Hmm?” Is the sleepy response Even gives.

“I don’t think I’m okay right now” Isak whispers into the night and Even is immediately awake looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“With everything that’s been going on, the whole Julian thing. It’s like someone just came in and threw my whole world into chaos and I never even asked for any of it.” he carries on while Even soothingly runs his fingers through Isak’s hair “just finding out that he’s been watching me, the people around me, taking notes on my schedule.”

Isak exhales through his nose “it feels so violating, like all those memories I have during that time are now somehow tainted not even knowing for sure if he was there.”

Even places a kiss on Isak’s bare chest “they’re your memories, he doesn’t get to take them away from you” Even says, voice hoarse from sleep.

“I don’t know how to do that” Isak confesses helplessly “and I know everyone’s saying it’s not my fault, but I can’t help but feel like if it wasn’t for me then you wouldn’t have had to go through all that.”

“Don’t try to rationalize his actions” Even soothes continuing to hold Isak close “do you think it would help to talk to someone about this? Someone like a therapist? Either way, whatever you decide, I’m here for you. No matter what” he hesitates looking up at Isak who is now smiling down at him.

“I think you might be right” Isak smiles “and thank you. For being there.” The last thing Isak remembers before falling asleep is Even’s lips gently pressing against his.

When Isak wakes up, Even is in bed next to him still asleep and he decides to take advantage of just taking him in. Something he was not able to indulge in last time, but Isak has the distinct feeling that it also won’t be one of the last mornings spent together. This is real, he thinks. This he gets to keep, it won’t disappear as the sun rises.

He’s gently tracing the outline of Even’s lips with his pointer finger when his eyes flutter open and Even’s lips form a smile placing a small kiss on the finger still resting on them.

“Good morning” Isak says moving his hand to run it through Even’s hair.

“Very good morning” Even agrees, pulling Isak closer until they’re chest to chest. Isak moves his hand down from Even’s head, down his back until he reaches his thigh and pulls his leg over so it’s thrown over Isak’s hip drawing a gasp from Even.

Very good morning indeed, Isak thinks grinning when he pulls Even in for a deep kiss.

“Do you want to try breakfast again?” Even asks once they make their way into the kitchen an hour and a shower later.

“Yeah” Isak says putting his phone away “so long as you promise to finish cooking and stay the entire meal.” he smiles.

“Hmm is Chris otherwise occupied right now?” Even jokes.

“Oh yeah, he’s got his hands full right now.”

“Good, then you have me all morning, baby.” Even says placing a small kiss on the tip of Isak’s nose.

“Now what do you want for breakfast?” Even asks.

“How about those waffles I was promised last time?”

“Anything for you” Even grins “wanna put some music on?”

Isak is leaning against the counter, next to where Even is making their breakfast, flipping through his Spotified songs when he finds one that makes him grin and hits [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xung6C3Bn0&ab_channel=MiguelVEVO).

Even raises his eyebrows at the choice “are you sure you’re after breakfast here, not something else?” he asks after putting some fresh batter into the waffle form and goes over to Isak to pull him in swaying to the song “because I’m always up for something else”

“Oh I know” Isak smiles brightly “and I think after breakfast we should move on to something else.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter, I can't believe I've finished the very first fic I've ever written already. I have gotten some seriously wonderful comments throughout these chapters that have been motivating and just lovely to read. I wasn't expecting more than 10 people to find this story the least bit interesting, and here it's sitting at 170 kudos which is just unreal to me. I want to again thank everyone for the comments and kudos and even just reading in general. Sorry for the rambling, I hope you've enjoyed this story <3

 

> _Julian Dahl, 29, was arrested late last night in the connection to two recent attacks and running one of Oslo’s biggest black market operations. The investigation into his business dealings determined that he had been laundering stolen goods and narcotics through his auctions for the past three years. Multiple arrests warrants went out earlier this morning for those with connections to the operation..._
> 
> _...An unnamed former police officer who used to work for the Grønnland department and later left to work for Julian directly has been taken in for questioning for his connection to Julian’s operation as well as taking bribes and endangering the lives of two police inspectors..._
> 
> _...Petter Jensen, 27, an accomplice of Julian’s who is suspected to have been acting on Julian’s behalf was taken into custody days earlier and late last evening put under arrest for his role in the attacks…_
> 
> _...The reasons behind the attacks are as of yet undetermined. More on this story as further details come to light._

*

Isak wasn’t allowed to be part of the rest of the investigation or the interviewing of Julian since he was the target of Julian’s obsession. Oddly enough he can push being victimized to the back of his mind, not that it’s healthy, he knows it’s not. But what he’s still struggling with is everyone else that got caught up in it. That’s what’s been keeping him awake long after Even’s already fallen asleep. How does he move past that?

After the investigation wrapped up, morbid curiosity had gotten the best of Isak and he had taken a look through the now completed file. It had been a mistake Isak knows now. He had gotten no peace of mind finding out that Julian’s obsession had been going on for almost one year, keeping notes on Isak and everyone he interacted with during that time.

It also detailed how Julian had planned to plant evidence at the scenes and within the car to implicate Even with the stolen notebook. Once he got to the parts where Julian talked about him, he couldn’t continue anymore.

It had made Isak sick all over again and he couldn’t even bring himself to read the rest of the interview notes. How had all of this been going on and Isak never noticed? He’s supposed to notice these things.

While it may have been a coincidence that Even first came across his crime scene all those weeks ago, but once there he was pulled into Isak’s mess.

Isak can’t help but think had it not been for Sonja’s neighbour, he would have actually suspected Even should everything have gone according to Julian’s plan. It doesn’t sit well with him that it was sheer luck that saved Even. Sure they eventually ruled him out as a suspect, but it would have taken a lot of time and Isak fears that the early stages of what he and Even had would not have been able to survive it. And that to him is the scariest of all.

*

“You did really well” Linn tells Isak in her office once the investigation has wrapped up. “I know it’s been excruciatingly tough on you.”

Isak nods “But I’ve made a few appointments with Dr. Mashid and I’ve been talking to Even, it’s been helping some.” he admits

“That’s great” Linn smiles “I’m so happy you’re letting them in, especially right now.”

“It has made it easier, having Even who has been so understanding around.” he shrugs.

“He’s been so good for you, and you for him. I’ve heard it from multiple inspectors over at the Grønnland department.”

Isak grins, he likes the idea of being there for Even in all things.

“But remember, if you ever need to talk…”

“I know, your door is always open to me” Isak smiles.

“I may be your boss here, but you’re still like my little brother. I’m always going to worry about youn.”

“Thanks, you’ve always been family to me too” Isak confides.

 

 

*

 

“I think we should have a movie night” Isak suggests sitting on the kitchen counter by Even.

“Tonight?” Even asks pausing to look up at Isak from the peppers he was chopping.

“Mhm, my choice” Isak says reaching over to steal a piece of pepper from the cutting board and biting into it victoriously as Even narrows his eyes slightly at him.

“What?” Isak asks.

Even shakes his head chuckling soundlessly “what movie did you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise”

“That can’t be good considering your last movie choice”

“Hey what was wrong with Battleship? I remember you enjoying it. Enjoying it quite a bit in fact.” Isak smirks.

Even tilts his head from side to side “it may have been more enjoyable than I was first expecting, I’ll admit it.” He moves to stand in front of Isak “but it wasn’t the movie that made it so enjoyable” he leans in to Isak who is starring back breathlessly.

“Which is why we should” isak says swallowing “should do it again”

Even’s lips ghost over Isak’s as his hands move along the sides of Isak’s legs until they reach behind him and Even liks his lips. Tongue just barely touching Isak’s closed lips before he smiles making a sound of agreement and pulls back holding in his hand the wireless speaker that was was sitting behind Isak.

It takes a moment for Isak to register the loss of Even before he starts to pout “jerk”

Even let’s out a bright laugh winking at him “I think movie night sounds great” turning the speaker on and connecting his phone.

The song he puts on before going right back to preparing their dinner takes Isak right back to when he first started to see Even in a different light, yet he can’t help but groan all the same at Gabrielle’s obnoxiously upbeat Nattergal

Even resumes his cooking this time dancing on the spot and serenading Isak.

Isak shakes his head “A jerk and a dork.”

*

“Not a Fast and Furious movie” Even groans.

“Hey, it’s my choice and this is like the best one of them, so I’m not even making you sit through the bad ones.” Isak says focused on the tv screen.

“Extended Edition? Extended Edition, Isak?” Even complains. Isak knows him well enough by now that he’s simply giving him a hard time trying to rile Isak up. Which is fitting, because the only reason Isak has chosen a fast and furious movie was to rile Even up in the first place.

“Mhmm look Fast Five ‘five times the action, excitement and fun’ you’re in for a ride” Isak says barely able to contain his laughter.

“Not the ride I was hoping for tonight” Even grumbles.

Isak laughs finally, turns around, and gives Even a deep kiss “come on baby, it’ll be fun.”

“Again, not the type of fun I was expecting.”

“Shh baby” Isak silences him with a kiss and hits play.

“Two hours and twelve minutes?” Even looks at him but Isak just pulls him down to lie his head on Isak’s chest and starts running his fingers through Even’s hair, quieting him immediately.

“This is all going to be cars racing each other, isn’t it?”

“I believe that’s what the ‘fast’ stands for-”

“Are you serious?? The bus rolls over ten times and there are zero injuries?”

“Baby, we’re three minutes in. Pace yourself” Isak says grinning reaching past Even to grab a chip.

A few minutes later Even opens up his mouth again only to close it, deeming the comment not worth his effort.

“These cars really are durable” he says instead pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Maybe you should take some pointers on being menacing from The Rock”

“Oh yeah?” Isak chuckles “tell people to stay the fuck out of my way” he says in English.

“Damn, I like you when you get all demanding” Even pulls Isak down for a kiss moving farther into his lap. However it doesn’t last long, because Isak pulls away stroking Even’s forehead “you’ll miss the movie” he whispers.

Even sighs and turns back.

“They’re-...what-...that’s not-....that’s not how any of that works” Even groans two thirds of the way through the movie, having been surprisingly quiet so far.

Isak laughs pulling Even tighter to him.

“I can’t believe I’m being subjected to this” Even sighs sounding only slightly offended as Isak hits play again before continuing “you’re supposed to love me-” he suddenly drops off looking down as though he didn’t mean to say those words out loud.

“Well I do love you” Isak responds unphased placing a quick kiss on Even’s cheek “and that’s why I want to share everything with you. Including my taste in movies” he finishes grinning at him.

Even glances back up at him, his eyes shining from happiness “good” he says softly “because I love you too” kissing Isak slowly, so domestically before pulling back to look into Isak’s eyes

“Oh no” Even groans after a moment putting his head in his hands “did we just confess our love during a fast and the furious movie”

Even looks to be physically hurting from the realization, but Isak’s smile couldn’t be brighter. He loves Even and Even loves him back.

“Mhm baby” Isak says still smiling in a way he’s only able to around Even “now you’ll have to think of the whole series fondly. Just you wait, we’ll have to celebrate all of our big moments with these movies running in the background.”

“I can’t believe this” Even sighs.

“I can” Isak pulls Even down to lie on top of him “I knew that you love me”

“How did you know that?” Even asks against Isak’s chin moving down to his neck.

“The way you look at me, the way you hold me”

“What about it?” Even trails his tongue down to Isak’s collar bone.

“It’s the same way I look at you” Isak manages his whole body starting to warm.

Even moves back up until his face is level with Isak’s gazing into his eyes “fuck, I love you so much” he says moving down to kiss, hand moving lower between him and Isak.

*

“Elias asked me to come back” Even says suddenly into the silence resting his head on Isak’s chest.

“What do you think of doing?” Isak asks running his fingers down Even’s back.

“I’m not sure yet” Even says “but I don’t think I belong there anymore.”

“How so?” Isak asks.

Even takes a deep breath and exhales through his nose “after seeing Elias in the hospital, I knew I couldn’t do it anymore. I’ve felt closer to everyone I’ve helped since leaving the department, in a way that I have never before and writing their stories feels so important to me” Even trails off.

“So do that then” Isak says his nails running over Even’s shoulders “If telling those people’s stories is what helps you feel fulfilled, then do that.” Isak tells him.

“Hmm maybe, I’m not sure if I know exactly what my true calling is, but I think I’m on the right path with telling the stories of others.”

“Either way, whatever you choose, I’ll be right there by your side the entire time.”

*

“Isak, can you help Linn and Anita set the table?” Eskild asks.

“I think they’ve already set it” Isak says standing next to Even in the kitchen who is helping Eskild with their monthly family dinner.

“Do you want to go help anyways?” Eskild asks and Isak realizes what he is trying to do.

“I’m not sure that it’s necessary” he says pointedly.

“It’s okay, Isak” Even says smiling “you can go check.”

“Fine” Isak says deliberately kissing Even in front of Eskild trying to make a point, just in case that wasn’t obvious, he looks at Even and says “I love you.” There, that should get the point across to Eskild that he genuinely likes Even if that wasn’t already blatantly obvious.

“I love you too” Even responds all smiles.

Isak gives Eskild one last pointed look before leaving the kitchen. As he predicted, the table has already been set. Far nicer than he ever could have managed too.

Linn grins knowingly “did Eskild kick you out?”

“I think he’s trying to give Even the dad speech” Isak grumbles sitting down across from the couch where Linn and Anita are sitting.

“You know he’s only doing it because he cares about you. Also I doubt he’ll be too hard on Even. He loves the guy” Anita says “he genuinely would not stop talking about him before the two of you got here.”

“He gets four minutes and then I’m going back in there” Isak says looking towards the kitchen.

“Hey, we’ve got some news” Linn says “we were going to wait until dinner to tell everyone, but we cracked and told Eskild earlier, so we may as well tell you now.”

Isak looks back at her “what’s the news?”

“We’re planning on adopting a child. We’ve already gone through all of the paperwork, interviews, and inspections and have finally been placed on a waiting list.” Linn tells him excited.

“No way, I’m going to be an uncle?” Isak asks.

They both nod, glowing in happiness.

“That is amazing, I’m so happy for you two. You’ll make the best moms.”

“Thanks” Anita grins looking lost in Linn’s eyes, hands intertwined.

Isak always admired what the two of them have, so loving and so unashamedly open. If he’s honest, he even used to be a bit jealous of what they shared. That is until he found it himself in Even.

Speaking of Even, Eskild’s four minutes were up so Isak makes his way back to the kitchen just to catch the tail end of their conversation

“...I just want to see Isak happy. He has such a big heart, he may not always show it, but he does. He’s been the closest family I’ve had. I love him dearly and I want to make sure that he is shown the love he deserves.” he hears Eskild say.

“I would never dream of deliberately hurting him” Even says “I want to see him happy too.”

Isak knows he shouldn’t have overheard that and he feels guilty at still standing outside the kitchen door listening.

“I mean he is the grumpiest guy under the sun, so good luck with that. Oh and whatever cleanliness standards you’ve had so far? Yeah, those go out the window around Isak unless you want to be more of a housekeeper than boyfriend.” Eskild tells Even who seems to find it rather funny and endearing judging from the laugh.

Yup, Eskild definitely knows he’s standing there now so he let’s himself into the kitchen.

“Oh Isak, what a surprise” Eskild says words dripping sarcasm. Isak rolls his eyes looking over to Even who is staring at him with an intense blick, intense and loving.

“Do you want any help?” Isak offers.

Even continues to smile “I think we’re good, but I appreciate the gesture” knowing full well that Isak is next to useless in the kitchen.

The doorbell rings and he can hear Linn greeting Etienne from the entry door. Eskild looks between the Isak and Even now standing next to each other once more before smiling to himself. Isak knows Eskild is fully aware how much Even means to him so he is grateful when Eskid smiles “you two look really good together” before stepping out to greet Etienne.

“That sounded like a seal of approval. I hope it wasn’t too awkward?” Isak asks Even now that they’re alone.

“Not at all, he just cares about you deeply.” Even leans in for a quick kiss “and I let him know that I care deeply too.” Isak leans in glowing at the words.

“Good, because I care for you oh so deeply too.”

Once they are finally all gathered at the table, Eskild raises his wine glass, looking around to everyone and proposes a toast “to family.”

*

“Are you nervous?” Isak asks Even who has been fidgeting for the past fifteen minutes.

“I’m meeting your mother, of course I’m nervous” Even says straightening his shirt for the third time. Even usually exudes so much confidence around people that it still catches Isak off guard when his insecurities shine through. But he’s gotten better at recognizing them and being there whenever Even needs him, like Even has been for him.

“Even I can guarantee you, my mom will absolutely love you. There’s nothing not to love about you” Isak reassures.

“You think she’s going to like the present?” Even had gone out and gotten a picture of Isak framed. One where he looks carefree and happy in a way he knows he hasn’t in years. Considering his mother loves showing everyone his childhood photo albums, she was going to love this gift without a doubt.

“I know she will love it” Isak says stroking his cheek when the tram stops and they get off at their station.

“I promise you, you have nothing to worry about” Isak takes his hand and they head to his mom’s place, Even looking a little bit less stressed.

When Marianne opens the door, she immediately pulls each young man into a hug. Stepping back, Isak introduces them.

“Even, this is my mom. Mamma, this is Even, my boyfriend.” He looks over Marianne’s shoulder and smiles “and that lovely lady lurking is Eli, my mother’s nurse” he says.

“Oh come over here” Eli says pulling Isak into a hug “wow you did good” she whispers and Isak can’t help but laugh.

Marianne guides them out of the entry hallway into the living room.

“Oh here, I thought you would like this” Even says handing her the wrapped frame.

“That is incredibly sweet, you shouldn’t have” Marianne says removing the wrapping. When it’s all gone she audibly gasps and tears well up in her eyes almost immediately. She stands up and wraps Even in a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you so much.” she keeps repeating over again. Eli stands up to take the picture from Marianne’s hand and whistles impressed.

Marianne pulls back from Even looking at the picture once more “thank you for the picture and for putting that smile on his face.”

It’s been an hour since their lively dinner and they’re taking tea and dessert in the living room when Eli leans in to Isak and conspiratorily whispers to him.

“I know I told you getting plenty of rest was important for getting yourself a man” Eli says “but now that you have one, throw that all out the window. Skip the rest completely as far as I’m concerned, nights are meant for more productive things if you catch my drift.”

“Eli!” His mother exclaims “we’ve talked about this. No meddling.”

“What?” she asks innocently “I’m giving him genuine advice.”

Isak and Even grin at one another, they most certainly do not lack the rest or nights keeping each other awake, but Eli and his mother don’t need to know that.

Eli however, always observant, seems to catch the look and smirks “I see you boys have got it covered, so I’m just going to back off.” and Isak can feel his his ears burning from the blush spreading across his face.

“Bingo will be fun this week” she continues seemingly unaware of Isak’s reaction.

*

> _Julian Dahl was found guilty yesterday morning in the Oslo court of law for laundering contraband through his auctions and in his connection to multiple jewelry heists within Oslo. He was also found guilty of three separate attacks, bribing a police officer, obstruction of justice, and stalking an unnamed individual._
> 
> _The Dahl empire will be taken over by his sister, Amilia who has assured stockholders that the Dahl family will not have further ties to Julian Dahl and reiterated that his actions were in no way acceptable or should in any way reflect how the Dahl family will continue to do business within Oslo..._

*  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Eskild asks “There’s still plenty of space in the apartment, Even can always move in here”

Isak has been listening to questions just like it for the past two weeks since Even had asked him if he wanted to move in. It wasn’t anything planned or extravagant either. Even had asked if Isak wanted to come by and it was already the end of his shift. So instead of heading home first he went straight to Even’s.

They were lying in bed and Even got up to grab Isak a set of clothes to borrow when he all of a sudden looked thoughtful in front of his drawer. “You know, I think half of these clothes are actually yours.” he said pulling out a shirt with Jesus on it.

“Since when? I haven’t left clothes here” Isak said.

“Uhh yes you have, you borrow my clothes like half the time and leave yours in the laundry basket.” Even said throwing the shirt at Isak.

Maybe if Isak thought very hard he could remember a few outfits in his own closet that weren’t his.

Isak looked a little guilty “yeah maybe, I might have a few of your clothes. I can bring them back and take my stuff from here.”

Even continued to stand in front of the open drawer looking at it thoughtfully “I don’t think I’d like that” he said after a moment.

“What do you mean?” Isak asked confused.

“I don’t like the thought of your stuff not being here” Isak wasn’t expecting to hear that. He definitely wasn’t expecting what Even said next.

“Move in with me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“Are you sure?” Isak asked hesitant.

“I mean only if you want of course. But we’ve only spent 6 nights apart this past month and that was only because you had to cover a couple of night shifts.” Even said.

Living together, sharing everything, officially. Yeah, Isak liked the idea of it very much.

“Okay” he simply said shrugging with a smile on his face.

So yes, Isak is very sure he wants to do it.

“Yes, Eskild, I’m sure. Why would Even move in here when he has a place on his own?” Isak says.

“Oh sure, of course.” Isak knows Eskild is already trying to think of more reasons why he shouldn’t move out.

To be honest, Isak himself is a little worried of what it will be like living without Eskild for the first time in over 11 years. Eskild has become family in a way that Isak’s never expected and he’s always been there when Isak needed him.

“It’ll be okay” Isak reassures him. And himself. “Even doesn’t even live that far away, so it’s not like I’m all of a sudden moving to another city and we’ll lose contact forever.”

“Don’t even joke about that” Eskild says, a frown marring his features.

“Come here” Isak says rolling his eyes and pulls Eskild into a hug which Eskild happily reciprocates. “I promise, I’ll still be around and we’ll see each other loads.”

“I want our family dinners to continue, maybe even twice a month sometimes.” Eskild tries to seize the opportunity.

“Maybe” Isak says pulling back “don’t push it” he says jokingly.

“Fine” Eskild says pouting “but if I’m found dead all alone surrounded by fifty cats once you leave, just know it’ll all be your fault.”

Isak laughs “Eskild, you have Etienne, you’re not alone and you have no need for that many cats. And on top of that I’ll be sure to check on you to make sure you’re still alive”

It seems to be enough to settle Eskild’s worries because he then turns and goes back to helping Isak pack up his belongings.

When Isak first moved into the apartment, he didn’t even have enough to fill the shelf that already stood in his room. Now however, there were traces of him all throughout each room. He smiles to himself, excited at the idea of both his and Even’s belongings coexisting together in one space.

*

Even is preparing dinner when Isak decides to clear off the coffee table. It’s something he does now, cleaning up after the two of them. Surprisingly he turns out to be the one always picking up their clothes from the floor and doing laundry. They do share the rest of the household chores pretty equally much to Eskild’s surprise.

“Wow, where was this initiative for the past eleven years?” Eskild had asked unimpressed when he saw Isak walking around with a laundry basket in hand. Isak was only able to soothe his hurt feelings after agreeing to continue their monthly family dinners now that he had moved out.

Isak is carefully trying to move Even’s sketchbook which is overflowing with loose pages when he nearly steps on the TV remote lying on the ground next to the couch and in trying to avoid it, he knocks the sketchbook to the ground, spilling loose sheets all over.

“You okay baby?” comes a voice from the kitchen.

“Yeah, no worries just accidentally knocked something over” trying to avoid the TV remote on the ground which we’ve talked about. There’s a coffee table right there, all you have to do is reach across instead of down, Isak doesn’t add. Give and take. There’s plenty that Even has to put up with too. Give and take, he thinks.

Putting the remote in its proper spot, he goes over to the sketchbook and loose pages and carefully places them back inside trying not to crinkle any of the pages.

He’s putting away the last page when he looks at the drawing in the first page of the sketchbook and recognizes himself with short hair immediately. The last time he had short hair was two years ago. What catches him off guard is the attention to detail in the drawing, so careful and almost loving. He’d never seen himself this way before.

“Oh shit” Even says from the doorway biting his lip.

“Did Eskild show you old pictures in order to try to embarrass me?” Isak jokes.

“Uhh not quite” Even is still hesitant and Isak looks back down again. The drawing is not a new one, he can tell from the weathered look of the edges of the page and it was the very first page of an older notebook. He looks back at Even.

“You-” Even clears his throat, seemingly worried “you remember when I told you I only started drawing again about two years ago?”

Isak nods.

“Well I was at the College and I just happened to see you” Even hesitated “and for the first time in forever I felt like I wanted to draw, no needed really” he rushed “I was never expecting to see you again until I did, that day at the crime scene. And I just couldn’t believe it was you.”

Isak is struck speechless by Even’s confession and just continues to stare at Even open mouthed as the other is getting flustered.

“I’m so sorry, that’s probably the worst thing for you to hear after Julian. That some weirdo drew you from a distance and was pining after a complete stranger.”

Seeing Even worry himself into a frenzy is enough to snap Isak out of his stupor. He had been so consumed by Julian casting a shadow over his life for the past year, all of those memories somehow tainted. But this? Knowing Even was out there all along thinking about him? It cast a ray of sunshine back onto those memories.

“No” Isak says “this, this is different. This is good. What you’ve given me, just thank you” Isak knows he must not be making much sense to Even right now so he walks over to Even and takes his surprised face in his hands, kissing him deeply.

“This is nothing like what Julian did, you gave me something fond to think about when I think back on the past two years.”

“Yeah?” Even asks eyebrows raised.

“Mhm” Isak nods before he smirks “so, you’ve been pining after me all this time, hey?”

Even exhales a small laugh before sighing exasperated “you really do hear what you want to, don’t you?”

*

“Isak” Dr Mashid said smiling brightly “it’s been a while since I saw you last.”

This time it’s a good thing, it means that Isak has been doing alright. He may not be be 100% back to normal, though he’s not sure if he ever will be completely back to his normal or alright with what took place.

He’ll never be able to pretend it all didn’t happen, because it did, maybe his normal is just different now. Not in a bad way, just as a result of everything that happened because of Julian.

“Mandatory yearly checkup” Isak smiles back.

“I’m glad to see you are doing better” she says referring to the lack of appointments in the last couple of months.

“There’s something Even said to me a few months ago ‘don’t try to rationalize his actions’” Isak starts.

Dr Mashid looks at him encouragingly.

Isak shrugs “when I took the time to think about what it really meant, I also realized that it wasn’t just about me trying to rationalize what happened to me, I was trying to work out why and how others got caught up and hurt in all of it which led to me trying to take on the blame. But it wasn’t anything I did. Nothing I did was the cause for others getting hurt. The accountability lies on solely Julian.”

“That’s quite the breakthrough” Dr Mashid looks pleased jotting down a few notes.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about it, many nights.” Isak admits.

“How is your sleep now that you’ve come to terms with everything?”

“I’ve been sleeping through the nights” Isak is happy to report.

“That is fantastic to hear, Isak. Really.” She looks genuinely proud of him.

Isak nods, happy.

“So, you ready to move on to our yearly assessment?”

*

“Thank you so much for having us over” Sana says holding Naima while Yousef sits in Isak and Even’s living room with Amira in his lap.

“Of course” Even says “I haven’t seen you in way too long”

It feels nice, the four of them and the twins all in their home catching up and as was common lately, Isak did not feel uncomfortable in these situations.

“Woah, this is really good” Sana says taking a few bites between feeding Naima her mashed carrots. From the look on the girl’s face, Isak imagines it takes exactly as unappealing as it sounds.

“Isak made it” Even says proudly. They had slowly been working on improving Isak’s cooking skills. Sometimes it worked out well, other times not so much. There were also times where it ended with Isak feeling frustrated because he swore he did exactly as Even told him and it still went wrong. Suffice to say it was a work in progress. This time Even stood by Isak reminding him of any steps he forgot along the way and the result of their shared efforts was phenomenal.

Sana looks at them skeptically.

“I swear” Even says laughing. “He’s turning out to be quite the cook.”

“Well,” Isak admits “Even did help supervise.”

“Minimally” Evan says.

“Either way” Yousef says holding Amira to him “the result is pretty great.”

After dinner Naima starts crawling around exploring the area in the living room until she gets distracted by her toys.

Prior to their arrival Isak and Even had run around trying to baby proof as much as they could, trying to imagine every possible worst scenario. To say it was exhausting is an understatement.

Even is sitting next to Sana when he offers to hold Amira so Sana could get some rest and relax which she gladly accepts.

Looking at Even holding Amira while talking to Yousef, Isak for the first time in a long time can see the future he’s been aching for and it definitely contained Even and possibly a few children of their own.

Even looks up sensing Isak’s eyes on him, gracing him with a bright smile. Yeah, Isak can see that future clearly.

“You’re so gone” Sana smirks next to him.

“I really am” Isak agrees not taking his eyes off him.

*

“You’re glowing today” Isak observes passing Vilde’s desk.

“He finally asked me out” she happily confesses.

“About time, I mean it took him long enough.” Isak says.

“Right? It’s not just me? But I’m so excited, we are going on our first date this Friday.” she beams.

“What are you two so happy at?” Sana asks walking up to Vilde’s desk.

“Vilde has a date” Isak says teasingly.

“No way, he finally got his head out of his ass?” Sana asks seemingly unimpressed.

“Sana” Vilde says scandalized “but yes he did” she smiles

“Good, I was coming close to knocking some sense into him myself.” Sana says.

“Will you help me choose something to wear for my date?” Vilde asks “we can make a girls night out of it. We can order that veggie pizza that you really like.”

“Sure” Sana says “sounds like a plan.”

Vilde’s phone rings and she takes down some notes before handing it to Isak and Sana.

“You two have a call out at the postoffice by Tollbugata and Kirkegata” Vilde tells them.

“Let’s go” Isak smiles at Sana.

“This whole constant happy Isak thing is going to take some getting used to” Sana says following Isak to their vehicle.

“Whatever, Sanasol, you do the same thing around Yousef”

“True, but I have a pleasant and warm demeanor, so it doesn’t feel as out of place.”

Isak laughs “whoever told you that was full of it, Sanasol.”

“What’s Even up to right now?” Sana asks once in the car.

“I think he was planning on getting some writing done today.” Isak shrugs.

When they arrive at the store, Isak’s attention immediately snaps to a familiar voice.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be here, it’s an active crime scene” Isak narrows his eyes slightly, but he can’t fight the grin creeping up on him.

“I was actually asked to look into this case personally” Even says smiling brightly at his boyfriend.


End file.
